Destinies Collide
by xfiledino
Summary: In modern times, but in an alternate universe, demons rule the Earth. Humans are made into slaves at young ages. Will two souls that are destine to be together, find each other in time to save the world?
1. Teaser

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 1: Teaser  
  
He sat alone huddled in the corner of his dark and dreary room. He gathered his knees to his chest and hugged them for dear life. Today was the day that he dreaded. The day that made him wish that he hadn't been born at all. One would say that he should be happy, for today was his birthday, but happiness was far from his mind. He sighed, and banged his head against the wall hoping against all odds that the simple jester would knock him out. He had no such luck and sighed again.  
  
He let his eyes drift closed. Why did today have to come? Why did he have such a big responsibility looming over his head? Over the past couple of months, he had gone on countless dates with demon women. He hardly remembered each lady; expect that each one seemed to be self absorbed and only interested in becoming a queen to gain all of the respect and money that the position was promised to hold. He wasn't interested in any of them. His heart ached at the thought of having to marry any one of them.  
  
His father insisted that this was his right of passage. He had claimed that this ritual was what separated the children from the adults. Years before, his father had claimed that he was the soul heir to the western lands and upon his father's death he would be king. He shuddered at that thought. He didn't want the throne, a point that he had made public on more then one occasion, only to get hauled into a serious talk with his dad. His older brother wanted the throne, to the point that he had tried to kill his younger brother on more than one occasion.  
  
"Let him have the throne. It doesn't mean anything to me. The people of this land will not listen to a half-breed. Why do you insist on handing the title over to me?" He had asked his dad this more times then he could count on one hand.  
  
His answer was always the same. "You are the right man for the job. Your brother wouldn't make a good king. He would make a mess of my people and lands. His heart is full of hatred. Your heart is full of love. That is the one requirement that I considered upon my decision to make you the crowned prince."  
  
The will had been drawn up. Rumors of the soon to be crowned prince flew throughout the land. He had heard the rumors. The people were saying that a half-breed was unfit to rule. That it would cause chaos and upheaval in the land. That he might go soft on the human slaves that they had worked for years to tame.  
  
Then came the day that dear old dad announced that his youngest son was looking for a mate. Women seemed to come out of the woodwork as they lined up to be interviewed by the king. The king then chose fifty of the most eligible ladies, who then had the honor and privilege of dating the young prince. He stretched out his legs and groaned as he remembered all the dates he had been on. It seemed like half a million to him. He was just glad that phase of the process was over. The whole thing reminded him of a stupid reality television show that he'd come across while channel surfing one day, Who Wants to Marry A Millionaire.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock was heard at the door. He didn't answer. He already knew who it was. He didn't feel like having another one-sided conversation with someone who didn't care about his feelings. The knock came again. This time the door slowly creaked open and a dark shadowy figure entered the room. Not daring to turn the light on in favor of his youngest sons disposition, he quickly and quietly closed the door. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of his son's bed. He stared at the dark figure in the corner and waited a few moments before he broke the silence.  
  
"I see that you've narrowed down the list to twenty wonderful woman."  
  
InuYasha remained silent and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Have you made up your mind as to which young lady you will choose?" Again silence greeted him. "You really don't want to go through with this do you?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Do you not want to please your old man?"  
  
InuYasha lifted his head up and glanced at his father. "Why are you making me do this? None of those women want me for who I am. They want me for my money and the promise of being a queen. That's not the kind of person that I want to marry."  
  
"I told you to find a mate for this day. You have not done so. Thus, I was forced to make arrangements for you. Be mad at me all you wish. However, you will be a married man today, even if I have to pick the woman myself."  
  
"You don't listen do you? I don't want to do this. None of those women are right for me. They all hate the fact that I'm a stinking half-breed." His speech was cut off when his father leapt from the bed and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't ever talk that way about your origins again. Your mother and I love you very much."  
  
"You sure don't act like it."  
  
He kneeled down in front of his son. "We only want what's best for you. When I drew up my will, didn't I state that you would get the throne only if you had a mate?"  
  
"You did. However, I don't recall that you had put a time limit on me. You can't rush love. You should know that dad."  
  
His father repositioned himself so that he was sitting Indian style in front of InuYasha. "I was forced to marry your brother's mother when I was your age. I grew to love her, but over time that love fell apart as my desires began to grow. I do know what you mean about wanting to be in love. But in this day and age, one can't wait for such things to happen. They must make it happen on their own. That is why you need to take a mate today. This day is a very important day for you."  
  
"I know. Dad, I don't want the throne. Let Sesshomaru have it. He wants it bad enough. I would just be a disgrace."  
  
"The day.."  
  
"I've heard the speech before. Why aren't you pushing the mate issue on Sesshomaru then? He still doesn't have a mate and its way past his eighteenth birthday."  
  
"He is not the heir I chose. Therefore, he can take his time finding a mate. Besides, we both know how stubborn he is." He giggled at that. "You are just as stubborn as he is."  
  
"We got it from you."  
  
"Ha ha, so you did." He stood up. While walking toward the door he said, "Look son, I know you will do the right thing. If you truly don't want to go through with the ceremony today, then I won't force you. However, I want you to make a conscience effort to find a mate." He turned around and faced his son again. "Do this for me and your mother, please. We will both respect your decision and welcome her into the family with open arms."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
His father turned around, opened the door, and walked out of the room. He closed the door and then opened it far enough to stick his head through. "I almost forgot. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she will be taking you shopping for a slave tomorrow. Its about time you had your own personal slave." With that he left, closing the door softly.  
  
"My own personal slave?" he thought. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "At least dad listened to me this time. I don't have to go through with that stupid ceremony. I really was dreading my first night with a wife whom I didn't love. At least I can relax now." He spoke aloud to himself, sensing that no one was in the vicinity.  
  
"I wouldn't take it easy just yet, my lord."  
  
"Myoga, where have you been? I've been looking for you for days."  
  
Myoga jumped on InuYasha's shoulder, and took a bow. "I didn't know that you required my services."  
  
"I really needed some advice. But now it seems like dad is finally getting off my back, at least for the moment."  
  
"As I've said before, I wouldn't take it easy just yet."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"I assume you have heard the legends about a human that will come to our land and have the power to right all wrongs in the world."  
  
"Yeah, that's just a fairy tale."  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick to pass it off as just a fairy tale. I've heard rumors of such a person. It is said that she is currently being held in a human hellhole. It is rumored that she has killed four of her pervious five masters. The fifth isn't being blamed on her, because it was found that he died as a direct result of his mate."  
  
"What's all this got to do with me?"  
  
"You may not believe this, but your soul is linked with hers."  
  
InuYasha picked the flea up and flung him across the room. "You're right, I don't believe you."  
  
Myoga sailed across the room, hit the wall opposite InuYasha, and floated to the floor. After a minute he jumped up and hopped over to InuYasha, landing on his masters right knee. "You must save her. She is the only one you're supposed to be with. It is a good thing that your father isn't making you go through with the ceremony today. The moment you do anything with someone other than this particular woman, all time will stop."  
  
InuYasha looked at Myoga with disbelieving eyes. "What makes you think I believe this stupid story of yours? It's just a fairy tale. Besides, even if the rumors were true and I wanted to help this woman, I can't. I don't have the power to help someone who has killed four of her masters."  
  
"Oh but you do. You are the crowned prince of the western lands. She is rumored to be in your territory. You can help whom ever you wish, if they are in your lands."  
  
"I'm not the crowned prince. Dad won't let me have the crown till I'm happily married, at least in his eyes. Its not going to happen any time soon. Therefore, I have no pull with the local authorities."  
  
"That does present a problem."  
  
InuYasha stood up. Myoga fell to the floor. As InuYasha walked toward the door he stepped on Myoga and ground him into the floorboard with his heel. "Look flea, get the idea out of your head. These rumors aren't true. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work out some of my anger. I have a feeling that dad won't give up so easily."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold, so very cold. A slight breeze entered the enclosed room and ran rampant, chilling anything in its path. A lone figure sat huddled against the back wall. The breeze crept around her mostly naked body, chilling her to the bone. The wind circled around her face and lifted her hair up, blowing it wildly about for a few moments before moving on to other sections of the slightly cramped cell.  
  
As her hair moved about, signs of wear and abuse could be seen on her face. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. A long deep gash was visible stretching from just under her right eye and disappeared below her shirt. Her shirt was torn and barely provided any protection from the elements. Her skirt had been removed long ago, as her captors had stated, it was a luxury that she was not entitled to.  
  
Shackles adorned her wrists. Chains ran from the shackles and attached to the back wall. The chains were not long, but they were long enough to allow her to wrap her arms around her legs. A huge spiked collar was wrapped around her neck. Spikes protruded into her skin, and the slightest movements caused her great pain. The collar also surrounded her with a magical binding spell. It kept her from using any magical incantations or any other powers that she might have. She knew that it served to protect her demon captors against her Miko powers.  
  
She wished for one thing above all others, to die and end her miserable life. It was bad enough being accused of murdering four of her former masters, but what she was enduring now placed her into a pit of despair. According to the laws of the land, she should have been killed the instant she was born. How she escaped certain death and made it to become a teenager, evaded her.  
  
She closed her eyes as a wave of pain coursed through her body. She fought against reason to place a healing spell upon herself. The first time she had tried that trick, her captures rewarded her with the collar. If she tried to heal herself, her skin would heal around the spikes in the collar, making it permanent. The sound of the locks of her prison door cranking open jolted her out of her thoughts. 


	2. Converstations

Destines Collide  
  
Chapter 2: Conversations  
  
She opened her eyes and focused on the door, as it swung open. A huge rather husky male tiger youki entered and was followed by a smaller shapelier wolf youki. She watched the tiger youki with eyes full of hatred. She didn't recognize the wolf youki, but figured he must be a new recruit. The wolf youki kneeled in front of her, running his eyes along the entire length of her mostly exposed body. He smiled in pleasure as he stood up. Turning to the tiger youki, he nodded his head. The tiger youki then left the cell and closed the door behind him.  
  
The wolf youki grabbed a chair that was in the left hand corner of the room. Placing the chair a few feet in front of her, he sat down.  
  
"I wish to relieve you of your situation, if you'll allow me," he said and looked at her intently. She didn't answer him. After a few seconds, he tried again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I've heard your story and it intrigued me.."  
  
"So you came here to confirm that the rumors were true. Well, let me assure you that they are true, very true," she said in a cold and calculated voice.  
  
"Look, I know what they are doing to you and I want to help."  
  
"You can't take pity on me. I'm just a lowly human. You'd be better off helping a full youki female."  
  
"I can help whom ever I choose. You don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
"No. Why should I care? Say you do get your way; you'll end up in the exact same predicament as four of my former masters did. I will end up back in here, in this exact same situation."  
  
"That may be true, but who says that I'm going to allow you to kill me?"  
  
"I didn't kill them." With that statement she adverted her eyes from him and focused on the floor. The slight movement of her head caused her neck pain, but she ignored it preferring not to appear weak in front of the youki.  
  
Her slight discomfort didn't go unnoticed by the wolf. He picked up the scent of her blood, as the movement had caused her skin to break. He shifted in his seat, but didn't comment on her pain. "If you didn't kill them, how did they die?"  
  
"I.. I can't explain it. It wasn't a physical act though. Before you ask, I have no idea how to control it. It just happens. It even happens when there is a binding spell placed on me." She said the first with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I see. Could it be that you were provoked into doing it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Did you touch them?"  
  
She returned her gaze to him. "No, I told you that it wasn't a physical act. It must have been physiological because there is no other way to explain it."  
  
"Can you tell me what you were thinking when it happened?"  
  
"Why? You just want to have another reason to kill me. Look, I'd much rather die then endure this kind of treatment."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"What makes you say that? You don't even know me."  
  
"I know more about you then you think."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I've read every newspaper article, case file, novel, and any other publication related to your case. I've researched every aspect of the powers that you have shown. I bet you don't even know how you can do some of the things that you can do. We can help each other."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am leader of my pack, a prince in my own right. I am searching for the Jewel of Four Souls in order to destroy the man behind the keeper's powers. In other words, a great demon lord, who is causing upheaval in the entire demon kingdom, is manipulating the keeper of the jewel. The keeper is a powerful Miko, but is easily given into temptation and suggestion."  
  
"This Miko is a human?"  
  
"At one time she was. However, the man behind her strings turned her into a hanyou."  
  
"How are they causing upheaval in the demon kingdom?"  
  
"Most youki are not acclimated to their story. You see, she was his slave at one point around two hundred years ago. At that time, he allowed her to be entrusted with the Jewel of Four Souls. The people that gave it to her believed that no harm would come to it while it was in her hands. Little did they know that her master had planned everything and had manipulated the people into giving the jewel to her. As his master plan grew, so did his desire to become the Great Lord of all Demon Lands. With the jewel and the most powerful Miko at his disposal, everything was going according to plan."  
  
"So, you're saying that this woman is the most powerful Miko alive? How can I compete with that? I haven't even had any training. She must have years of training if she's that good. What on earth is this Jewel of Four Souls anyway?"  
  
"She was the most powerful Miko for two hundred years. She is no longer the most powerful Miko. The Jewel of Four Souls is a jewel. It is said that if one were to swallow it, their most desired wish would come true. Most youki want it to grant them unlimited power or even immortality."  
  
Her head was crunched in deep concentration. She took in all the information that he gave her, but she still didn't understand where she fit into the equation. It was evident that he believed that she was more powerful then that other Miko. She stifled a laugh as that thought crossed her mind. There was no way that she was that powerful. That other Miko would tear her apart. Before she could voice her opinion, she caught his next statement.  
  
"The jewel disappeared about one hundred twenty years ago. To this day no one knows where it is. The Miko and her master have stated that they did not use it, but I have reason to doubt that. They are not the sort to be trusted. Anyway, he continued to use the Miko and eventually overthrew the youki government around eighty years ago. With the government overthrown, he took control and established a new set of laws. All the laws that are in place today were because of him. Before that time, no hanyou or Miko was killed at birth."  
  
"I think I understand. He wanted to kill all of the potential Miko's so that no one would become more powerful then his Miko."  
  
"Correct, but he didn't stop with hanyou's and Miko's. He even went as far as to kill monks and even youki that possessed strange powers. Any of those that managed to slip through the cracks were fiercely encouraged to keep their powers a secret."  
  
"Ok, where do you come into the picture?"  
  
"I am part of a small band of youki that wish to locate the missing jewel and use it to help us get rid of this menace."  
  
"Where do I come into all of this?"  
  
"You, my dear, are that other Miko I was talking about. I am going to get you out of here and in return you are going to help us by killing that other Miko."  
  
"Ha, you must be joking."  
  
"Not really. After we have finished our task, I shall take you as my mate."  
  
"What? Now you're being stupid. I'm a human, you can't mate with me without facing consequences."  
  
"You're right, but that is only because of Naraku's rules. Once we get rid of him, all of demon kind will be free to do as they please." He stood up and pushed the chair to the side. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "A strong willed human such as yourself is more than fitting to be my mate. You shall bear my pups, but not until Naraku is dead. However, I may still claim you before our task is finished."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud growl pierced through the silence. InuYasha punched a hole in the brick wall of the gym he was practicing in. He took a moment to compose himself. Where had that growl come from? He had felt as though his mate was being harassed by another male youki. A burning hatred flared up in his heart and quickly spread to all of his extremities. "Wait, I don't have a mate. What the fuck is going on here?" he thought.  
  
He shook his head and began to work out all of the kinks in his body. Trying to clear his head, he left the gym and wandered back up to his room. His ears swiveled in every direction, picking up the slight noise of a group of people on the back lawn. He growled in frustration. Dad had gone through with his plans after all. This was not going to be a pleasant night.  
  
He entered his room and fell face first on his bed with a thud. He buried his head in a pillow and resisted the urge to bang his head against anything that would make him pass out for the entire evening. Bringing his head to the left side, he sighed. Dad really did want him mated tonight. He hadn't been lying when he told dear old dad that none of those woman wanted him for who he was. If he refused now, dad would use his authority to choose the woman he felt was right for his youngest son. "Why me?" he said aloud.  
  
"Your father loves you dear, he just wants you to be happy."  
  
InuYasha turned over and stared at his mother as she glided into the room and took a seat next to him on the bed. "How come I never hear you enter my room?"  
  
"I'm your mother. I've been practicing since you were little, and I must say that I have gotten quite good." A huge smile creased her lips. She raised a hand and brushed her sons bangs out of his face.  
  
"Yeah," he said in a depressed tone.  
  
"Would you like to talk about something?"  
  
"I talked to dad earlier. I thought he had given up on having me mated tonight. I knew it was to good to be true."  
  
"You know that when your father gets an idea in his head he sticks with it till the end."  
  
"I know. Why is it so important to have me mated tonight?"  
  
"I think he just wants to make sure that someone will take care of you when the two of us are gone."  
  
InuYasha sighed again, but refrained from growling in favor of his mother. She never liked to hear him growl and almost always interpreted it as being aimed at her. He moved his head to the right and stared at the wall as if he was trying to find a hidden answer to his father's behavior.  
  
"Neither me nor your father is expecting you to mate tonight, but I do want you to come down and choose one of the women. At least make a formal announcement that you plan to mate with that particular female. Make your father happy."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts! Get cleaned up and come down to the party." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Dear, please try to have a pleasant attitude when you come down. It will make things much easier on you."  
  
"Feh!" He said that under his breath. If he had said it aloud, he knew his mother would have slapped him for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence invaded her chamber once again. The wolf prince had left more questions then he had answered. She contemplated his request, but couldn't understand why he wanted to mate with her. She was just a lowly human after all. He seemed to be royalty of some accord. So, why would he want to stoop to his underlings level to get a mate? There had to be a more suitable female for him somewhere.  
  
The chamber door creaked open once again. She groaned as the tiger youki entered. It was evident from the whip in his hand that she was in for another round of abuse. Oh how she wished she could use her powers to direct the pain away from herself and force it on him for a change. The tiger closed the door and directed his attention to his frail captive.  
  
"He can't help you. You do realize that, don't you? He holds no rank or authority to get you out of the mess you got yourself into."  
  
"That's what you think. He will get me out of here. However, he is the one that is the fool." 


	3. A meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, FEH!!  
  
I'd like to remind the audience that this is rated R, but I'll let you know when there is a Lemon scene. I don't know if I like what I've written after the first two chapters, but I'll let you guys decide. Keep giving me reviews, thanks!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 3: A meeting  
  
"That's what you think. He will get me out of here. However, he is the one that is the fool."  
  
"Whatever missy. Think what you want. The only way you'll be getting out of here will be in a body bag." He took a syringe out of his left breast pocket and a small bottle with clear liquid out of his right breast pocket. He then injected the needle of the syringe into the top of the bottle, and filled the syringe with the strange liquid. He bent down in front of her. He put the bottle back in his pocket, and flicked the end of the syringe to get the air out. He then grabbed her right arm and jammed the needle into her, releasing the liquid into her blood stream.  
  
She watched him out of spite. This was the third time, in the month that she had been there, that he had injected her with whatever it was. She could feel the substance enter her veins and travel throughout her body. She noted that it seemed to spread faster this time then it had the previous two times. A feeling of euphoria swept though her body. In an instant all the pain was gone and she felt as though she was floating on a cloud.  
  
The tiger watched his prey with growing enthusiasm. He always liked watching her being taken to some other world. She was totally oblivious to her surroundings, and he could do what he pleased with her. If he wasn't careful he might force himself upon her, but that never was an option no matter how much he wanted to do it. She was a disgusting human after all. If he mated with her, whether forcibly or not, he would be killed along side of her, and that wasn't what he wanted. He forced down his erection and began the task of making her pay for her mistakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party seemed to be winding down. InuYasha sat by himself at a table on the very edge of the garden. He had done his best to be pleasant throughout the evening, but now his patience was wearing thin. He had yet to announce whom he chose for a mate, and so far his father wasn't bothering him about it.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" A slightly nervous female voice called from behind him.  
  
InuYasha turned around and stared at the woman. He hadn't seen her before and wondered who she was. Remembering his manners he said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Y.. yes, can you direct me to the bathroom?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, taking in her sad expression. Long black hair flowed around her shoulders. Her brown eyes appeared blood shot. Make-up trails ran down her face making it evident that she had been crying. She wore a sparkling violet dress, the sides of which were cut so that they revealed her long shapely legs. The top of the dress was cut in such a way that it showed more cleavage than the hanyou had bargained for. He blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Uh.. sure. You may get lost, so I'll take you there myself. If you don't mind?"  
  
She looked around nervously for a moment, then nodded her head and gave him a slight smile. He stood up, but kept his face pointed towards the ground. He walked into the house, glancing behind him every few seconds to make sure the woman was still following. He showed her to the nearest bathroom and waited patiently outside till she finished. He then showed her back out to the garden and started walking back to the table he had previously occupied.  
  
"W... Wou... Would you care to talk?"  
  
To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back towards her. He could smell the nervousness permeating around her body. He drew in a deep breath. The smell of lilacs and roses lifted off of her and entwined in his nostrils. He closed his eyes for a second. His inner demons began screaming at him. "This is the girl! Take her as your mate." He growled low in his belly and commanded the voices to stop.  
  
She looked at him wearily and hung her head low as she turned to leave. "I've been rejected yet again. This day can't get any worse," she thought.  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes. He watched as she slumped her head and turned to leave. "Wait, don't go."  
  
She stopped walking and turned around. She looked into his golden eyes and found herself getting lost in his gaze. She took in his whole appearance. He was wearing a pair of blue slacks and a nicely pressed white shirt with a blue tie that changed colors depending on the way the light hit it. "Would you like to talk?" She tried again hoping that he would agree this time.  
  
"I guess that would be alright." He looked around and spotted an empty table and gestured toward it. "Would that be alright?"  
  
She looked in the direction that he indicated. "I was thinking that we could.. Well you know... Be alone."  
  
"Oh, I understand. Well, there is a nice secluded spot off in the woods. I like to go there to clear my head. Would that be alright?" He glanced at her expectantly.  
  
Again, she looked around nervously before answering. "Yes, that would be fine."  
  
She followed him to the spot he had told her about and watched as he sat down on a bench. She sat down beside him, making sure to keep enough space between them. She stared at the ground as if she was searching for the right words to say.  
  
"So.. What did you want to talk about?" InuYasha asked. He also stared at the ground. Suddenly the small specks of dirt became very fascinating.  
"I didn't get your name, but I can guess who you are by the way the people at the party were acting around you. You are the soon to be crowned prince. Am I right?"  
  
"You are correct. You are?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I forgot my manners. My name is Kikyo." She turned to him. She watched him for a moment trying to see if he gave any hint of recognition at her name. She sighed and returned her gaze to the ground when he didn't say anything.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He glanced at her and noticed that her attention was on the ground. He turned his gaze to the sky and took a deep breath. Her smell was playing havoc with his senses.  
  
"Why haven't you chosen a mate yet?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have all night."  
  
"You sure you're interested? I mean, if I were in your shoes I would think that it would be a very boring story."  
  
She snapped her head around and glanced at him. He dropped his head and focused on her eyes. "Why would it be boring?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I'm a prince. Usually people tell me that my life is boring, or way too exciting, and they don't want to hear any of my stories."  
  
"But that's why it would be interesting. You're a prince. I don't live the high life; therefore, I don't know what goes on in your world. Are you lonely? Do you know how to cook? Have you ever babysat four hyper kitsune kids at one time? These are the things that I wish to know about you. What makes you tick? What gets you going in the morning? Please enlighten me on what its like to live in your world."  
  
He stared at her surprised. "Why would she want to know these things about me? She actually seems interested in me. Wait, does she know that I'm just a half-breed?" he thought. He contemplated his answer as he found himself getting lost in her eyes. His thoughts drifted to other regions that he had explored only in the safety of his bedroom. Before he realized it, he was picturing what it would be like to see her naked.  
  
The sound of her coughing broke him out of his trance. He felt rather uncomfortable as he noticed the slight bulge in his pants. He shifted in his seat and turned his focus to the sky. He decided that he would answer her questions to the best of his abilities in the hopes that his erection would disappear. He also hoped that she had not noticed the change in his pants.  
  
"Well." he started still feeling slightly embarrassed, "You saw all the women here tonight. Can you honestly tell me that they want me for who I am?"  
  
"Huh, I never thought about that. You do have a valid point."  
  
"So you see, that is why I have not chosen a mate yet. Dad's being patient, but I have a feeling that its not going to last much longer." He sighed. "Besides, I'm not good enough to have a full youki mate."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked into her eyes once again. "You don't know what I am, do you?"  
  
"I know perfectly well that you are only half demon. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"What's wrong with that? My blood is tainted. I'm also half human. By all rights I should have been killed upon my birth. The only reason that I'm still alive is the fact that my father is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Shoot, my father should have been killed because he mated with a human female. Not to mention the fact that she was one of his slaves at the time." He diverted his eyes from her and turned them towards the stars.  
  
"Not all youki think that is such a bad thing. Believe it or not, I'm also a hanyou."  
  
He stared at her like she had just grown another head. "Did I hear right? She said that she's a hanyou also. That can't be right. It must have been those darn voices again," he thought. "Y.. Y.. You are?" He took another deep breath, inhaling her scent once again. He hadn't been wrong; she didn't smell like a demon at all. Then again, he learned long ago that there were some demons out there that can conceal their scents to confuse their enemies.  
  
She watched him out of the corner of her eye, mostly because she was afraid of his reaction. "Yes, I am."  
  
"But you don't smell like it. What I mean to say is that..."  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I have acquired some valuable powers over the years. I'm using a particularly strong concealing spell at the moment."  
  
"That was my next guess."  
  
"So, are you afraid to take a mate?"  
  
"Afraid? Me? Not really. I just want to be in love before I make that type of commitment. Is that so bad?" He brought his gaze back to hers. The bright moon above cast a perfect pale light upon them. The light danced off of her dress and he couldn't help but stare at it. His gaze trailed down to the exposed parts of her leg. He licked his lips once before he caught himself, and tore his eyes away focusing on the moon instead.  
  
She watched as he licked his lips. Her little plan was working. She smiled to herself. "Now to go to phase two," she thought. "I understand what you mean. You are eighteen now, correct?" He nodded his head. "Don't tell me that you've never had sex?"  
  
He hung his head low at those words. Of course he'd never had sex. He'd always thought that it was a sacred ritual preformed between two people who loved each other. He shook his head no. He really didn't want to hear her response to that. It embarrassed him to no end.  
  
She had already known his answer before he gave it. He was embarrassed and she knew it. She watched him for a few seconds, contemplating her next statement. "I see. You know that you can have sex without taking a mate, right?"  
  
"I.. I guess. But why would I want to do that? If I do something that intimate with a female, then I'd want to take her as my mate." With that he looked her in the eye.  
  
She grimaced, but regained her composure as quick as she could. "You're one of the few youki that think that sex is an intimate affair."  
  
"That can't be true. Wait, you don't think that's it's an intimate affair?"  
  
She laughed a little at this. "It can be, if you are with someone you truly love. However, I also see it as a way to get to know the man. You know, giving him a test run before you commit to anything life long."  
  
A blush rose in his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would anyone want to do that? "Um... Uh..."  
  
"Don't tell me that the thought of that doesn't sound appealing?"  
  
"Well.. It does sound interesting." 


	4. Evil Cliffhanger

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Cliffhanger  
  
Pain. It was a searing pain. That was the only way that she could describe it. The medicine wore off slowly, making her become more aware of the pain. He had beaten her. She glanced over the part of her body that she could see, while trying not to move her neck too much. She was sitting in a pool of blood. She closed her eyes as she felt herself weakening from the loss.  
  
She focused her mind on her body. She searched every angle and crevice until she accounted for all of her new injuries. She wanted to heal herself, but fought against the urge once again. Her thoughts centered on her existence for the hundredth time.  
  
"Why doesn't that blasted tiger just kill me? I know he wants to. I can feel it in his veins. He says he hates the sight of me, but this last time I could tell that he was aroused. These demons have no idea who they have captured," she thought. A small smiled creased her lips. She opened her eyes and glanced around her enclosure. Nothing had changed. Everything was in its same predictable spot.  
  
Suddenly, her mind filled with the sound of a thousand voices. She slammed her eyes closed as the voices vibrated around in her head. Every time this had happened in the past, she had ended up with a giant migraine. She screamed as the voices became louder. She fought to quiet them down. The voices were yelling at her trying to tell her something that she couldn't quite understand. Finally, she relaxed her mind and sent one thought sailing through the vastness of space. "Stop! Please stop!"  
  
The voices were gone as quickly as they had appeared. She sighed and slouched back against the wall. "That was easy. Wish I had thought of that before." A bright light invaded the darkness of her cell. She clamped her eyes shut to shield her sensitive eyes from the brightness. A few seconds past before she dared to open them again. When she did, a woman, completely surrounded in a white light, met her. She didn't feel any evil energy from the woman.  
  
The woman stared at her for a moment before she broke the silence. "I have been attempting to contact you for some time now. This was the first time that you commanded me to stop. Tell me why!"  
  
Kagome looked up at her with eyes full of question. "You... You have been trying to contact me? Did you just try to contact me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All I heard was a thousand voices screaming at me. They vibrated around in my head and I did the only thing I could think to do at that time. I commanded them to stop, but I didn't actually think that they would."  
  
"I see." The woman glanced over Kagome's body. Her eyes focused on the collar around her neck. "I understand why you couldn't hear me. That collar is forcing down most, if not all, of your powers. I was unaware of the barrier, and thus didn't take the necessary precautions to override it."  
  
Kagome just looked at her in wonder. "Who is this lady? I feel as though I should know her, but I don't recognize her," she thought.  
  
As if reading Kagome's thoughts, the woman answered, "I am your mother. I know you don't recognize me. You were pulled away from me at a very young age. Even then, I knew that you were strong willed and very powerful. I did my best to hide your powers from the world; for fear that you would be killed just as my other daughter had been. I cast a spell on you that forced your powers into submission. The spell was only supposed to last until you hit the age of thirteen. However I see that it lasted a lot longer then that. Are there any questions that you have for me?"  
  
Kagome thought long and hard about that. She'd always wondered what her parents looked like. "Why is this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve a life of misery and pain? The only thing I've known, since I was sold to my first master, is pain. Now, they're threatening to kill me. Why don't they quit with their idle talk and just do it?" She was crying uncontrollably now.  
  
Her mother bent down and embraced her daughter. "I know how you feel. I was treated the same way my entire life until my final master finally beat me into the grave."  
  
Kagome raised her head. Her mother had died and she never knew. The woman held her close. Kagome basked in her warmth. She stretched her arms as far as they could reach and gasped her mother's arms. They held each other for a short time before her mother broke the embrace. Kagome stared at her mother.  
  
"Sometimes life deals you a bad hand, but you have to take it as it comes. Everything may seem bleak right now, however you must have hope. Things will not always be this way. Your future looks very bright."  
  
"Ha! My future won't be bright. I'll be seeing you in heaven pretty soon."  
  
"You must not think that way." Her mother raised a hand and placed it on Kagome's forehead. Kagome felt all the pain in her body evaporate. She felt a rush of soothing energy coarse through her veins. She opened her eyes as she felt her mother's hand pull away.  
  
"I have seen what is in store for you in the future. You must have faith that things will get better. Your future family is counting on you to survive your trials. Make sure that your pups will know their mother."  
  
Kagome glanced disbelievingly at her mother. "Future family? Make sure that my pups will know their mother? You talk as though I'll be mated to that stupid wolf that was here earlier today."  
  
"I can not divulge who you will be married to. Just remember one thing, you have to survive so that you can give me grandchildren."  
  
Kagome sighed. She figured that was the only reason her mother had said that. "Mother, look at my situation. I have no chance of getting out of here alive. What makes you think you'll be getting grandchildren any time soon?"  
  
"I don't think; I know, darling. I must leave you now. If you feel like things are getting to hard for you to handle, just call out to me and I shall come. I love you my darling daughter." With that her mother vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Somewhere off in the distance, a lone wolf howled. Its voice was carried on the winds and reached out to point's miles away from the creature. The trees swayed gently in the breeze. Two dark figures could be made out. They sat in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
Kikyo slid closer to InuYasha and placed her hand on his thigh. He tensed at the touch. She turned to face him and he did the same. Before he knew it, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. Shock ran through his veins. "What is she doing? I don't even know this girl," he thought. She opened her mouth a little. He felt her tongue gently run over his lips begging to be let in. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening his mouth slightly. Her tongue slipped inside.  
  
As their kiss deepened, Kikyo's hands started roaming over his body. She started with his thighs and worked her way up his chest. As she reached the top of his shirt, she gently unbuttoned it, trying not to alarm the hanyou. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice that his shirt was slowly coming undone. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her body closer to his. She let out a moan in his mouth and he seized the opportunity to dive his tongue deeper within hers.  
  
His shirt was unbuttoned except for the part that extended into his pants. She had stopped momentarily trying to decide whether she should continue her journey or not. After a few moments, she decided that she had better finish what she started, besides she had come out here with only one thought in her mind and she intended on completing it. She let her hands drop to his belt, which she quickly unlatched.  
  
She moved her mouth from his and placed it on his neck. He whimpered for a moment before he felt her tongue gently gliding down his neck to his shoulder. His scent entered her nose and for a brief moment she cringed at the smell. She ran her tongue back up his neck and lingered on the spot in which a mate would have marked him. She kissed the spot and gently bit him making sure not to draw blood. The taste of his skin spiked and she could smell another scent on him. 


	5. Another Evil Cliffhanger?

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 5: Another Evil Cliffhanger?  
  
"Darn him, he's already mated. There is no way he could have been marked without his knowledge. This female is strong. He shouldn't have been so careless. I will see to it that he forgets her. No matter what," she thought.  
  
The feeling was too nice. He couldn't help the thought that entered his head. A smile creased his lips as he realized that this was the perfect place to engage in the activities that they had been discussing. He ran his hands up her back and stiffened as he felt her hands on his enlarged member. She gripped him through the fabric and was pleased to find him standing at attention. She lifted her head off of his neck and gazed into his eyes.  
  
He stared at her. "She's so beautiful. I need.... No, I want her. Wait a minute where did that come from? This isn't like me. Her scent.... It's enticing. But I don't want my first time to be like this," he thought.  
  
She slowly drifted closer to him. He brought his hands back to the front of her body and pressed against her stomach, pushing her away. As she was pushed back, she released his erection.  
  
"I can't do this. No matter how much I want to," he said.  
  
She smiled and drew closer to him. Her hand found its way back onto his penis and she gently stroked him. "I know you want this," she said in a seductive tone.  
  
He was in a daze. Her actions felt so good. His eyes drifted closed, and he felt himself losing control.  
  
'What the hell do you think your doing?'  
  
"What?" He snapped his eyes opened and looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did you just say to me?"  
  
"I didn't say anything. Now just sit back and let me work my magic on you." He glanced down and noticed that his pants were open. She began rubbing him faster. He let out a moan, snapping his eyes shut once again.  
  
'She's not talking to you. I'm in your head. Tell that bitch to stop. You already have a mate. If you go through with this, it would devastate her.'  
  
'Who are you? Wait a minute, I don't have a mate.'  
  
'You do have a mate. Get her away from you, now. You have a mission to complete. You can't have her interrupting it.'  
  
A deep growl started in his chest. Kikyo heard it and stopped her antics. She reached up and put a hand on his face. "I.... InuYasha?"  
  
He snapped his eyes open and stared at her. He shoved her away and stood up. Putting his pants back in place he said, "Look, I can't do this. This is not the way it is supposed to be." He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't want anything to do with a liar anyway."  
  
He turned around and shot her a look of disgust. "Who's a liar?"  
  
"You are. You're already mated. I can smell it on you. Who is she? Some bitch you slept with for the fun of it?"  
  
In an instant he was in front of her. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a mate."  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look before slowly backing away from him. "You do have a mate. Take it up with her if you're not sure."  
  
He took a deep breath. He was starting to loose his patience's. Red slowly crept into his eyes. "I don't have a fucking mate," he said with a menacing growl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you dare touch him, you fucking whore!" Kagome's scream vibrated around in the tiny cell. Kagome tore her eyes open and glanced around the room. Sweat dripped from her brow. She was panting slightly, as if she had just went on a five mile run.  
  
"Was that a dream? Oh god, it felt so real. He was.... And she was...." She thought. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She slowly brought her forehead down to rest on her knees. She took a deep breath. "I've finally lost control of my life. I feel as if I should know that man. He has lovely silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes. Get a hold of yourself Kagome. That was just a dream. Even if it were not a dream, he'd never go for a girl like me. Ok, now I've totally lost it."  
  
She sat back up and leaned against the wall. She drifted off to sleep once more, but the images came back full force. She felt her anger rising. A low growl started in her stomach, until it finally erupted into a full-blown roar. She clasped her hands over her mouth. "What the hell am I doing? I'm growling and getting angry because of a dream? This isn't right. I really have lost control. It must have something to do with that injection that the idiotic tiger gave me. It's all in my head."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha's heart ached. It was enough to make the hanyou worry. Suddenly, he felt a wave of energy enter his body. He glanced at Kikyo, but she didn't seem to notice what was happening. The energy settled into his heart, making the ache go away. He felt as if another person's soul was inside of him. It was a very powerful and angry soul. He felt the souls anger rise.  
  
Kikyo watched InuYasha's face. She had felt the power enter him and was delighted to see him confused. "The little bitch must not have told him how powerful she is. I do find it peculiar that their souls were not combined already. Usually the souls combine once the marking ritual is finished and the couple consummates their junction. Wait a minute, I didn't actually see any marks on him. I only smelled his mate's scent. What's going on here?" Kikyo thought.  
  
'Did you feel the power?'  
  
'Of course I did you idiot! Tell me what the fuck is going on here.'  
  
'Your mate's soul has re-entered your body. She will protect you from all females who dare to do harm to you. However, this is only a temporary fix.'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a mate?'  
  
'Oh, but you do. Your soul is connected to hers. Myoga will be able to tell you more about it.'  
  
Kikyo rose to her feet. She could see him struggling with something, as though he was trying to come to a conclusion. She took one step towards him and paused when she heard a growl erupt from him. She glanced into his eyes which where now clouded over. She shook her head and took another step toward him.  
  
"Get away from him, you fucking whore!"  
  
Kikyo stumbled back a few steps. Tripping over an exposed tree root, she fell backwards onto her bottom. She stared at InuYasha in disbelief. "What the hell was that? Either I'm going crazy or that was a woman's voice that just came out of him," she thought.  
  
"You don't listen very good. Do you? I told you to get away from him. If I ever see or feel your presence again, I'll kill you."  
  
"W.... Who are you?"  
  
"Ha, you could smell my scent on him. Yet you don't have a clue as to who I am? How pitiful."  
  
"You're his mate," Kikyo muttered just above a whisper.  
  
"Bingo, we have a winner. Now its time for round two; tell me why you were trying to seduce my mate when you're already mated." 


	6. Am I evil or what?

Alright, alright, I get the picture. So sorry it has taken forever for me to update. This is still not complete. Actually, I will add to this chapter, once I get the chance to write some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 6: Am I evil or what?  
  
"I.... I..... But how?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions. I can smell it on you. The smell is disgusting. However, I would like to give you props. You hid the smell well."  
  
Kikyo slowly rose to her feet, keeping her eyes on InuYasha. "Nice trick. You completely took over his body."  
  
"You don't know how powerful I really am. I suggest you heed my warning and leave before InuYasha regains consciousness."  
  
"Ha, I think I'll stick around. I'd love to see his face when I tell him that his mate took over his body and knocked him unconscious in the process," Kikyo said sarcastically.  
  
"If you think I would harm him, you are mistaken. I simply put him to sleep. I have full control over his body and I'm not afraid to use his power against you."  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
That was all Kikyo could get out before InuYasha was in front of her. InuYasha's hand wrapped around Kikyo's throat and yanked her from the ground.  
  
"You dare to test me?"  
  
Kikyo let her body loosen and brought her hands up to rest on InuYasha's forearm. "Don't underestimate me." A wave of power exited Kikyo's fingers and entered InuYasha's arm. InuYasha smile. Kikyo stared at his upturned lips.  
  
"Correction, don't underestimate me. Did you honestly think your weakling power could harm me?" InuYasha's hand gripped Kikyo's neck tighter. "I have played with you enough." InuYasha threw Kikyo to the side. "Heed my warning and leave my sight." With that InuYasha turned around and walked back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gah," Kagome gasped. She picked her hands up and placed them in front of her face. She studied them for a moment before dropping them. She shook her head. For the first time in her life, she welcomed the instant pain. "It felt like I was there. Like I was inside that guy's body. I claimed to be his mate. What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Looks like you had an out of body experience."  
  
Kagome sat up and glanced around her chamber. Her eyes focused on the wolf from the day before. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Look, prince, just leave me alone."  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Huh?" She gazed at him with questionable eyes.  
  
"The name's Kouga. You don't have to call me prince."  
  
"Whatever!" She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. That whole experience had taken a lot out of her.  
  
"You're connected to someone."  
  
"What?" Kagome sat up and stared daggers at Kouga. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
  
Kouga smiled, letting his fangs peek out of the corners of his mouth. "I just realized something."  
  
"Oh? And what pray tell is that?"  
  
"You're not human."  
  
Kagome glared at him with an open mouth. 'What did he just say? I'm not human? Ok, this guy is nuts. Ack! Just remember Kagome, he wants you to be his mate,' she thought.  
  
Laughter filled the small enclosure. Kouga looked at Kagome in awe. What on earth was she laughing at? He didn't know, but thought it best to let her finish. After a few minutes, Kagome settled down and focused her eyes back on Kouga.  
  
"That was a good one Kouga. I haven't laughed that hard in, well, my whole life. Now, if you'll excuse me that's all the fun I can take in one day. Your joke, plus my 'out of body' experience, has worn me out."  
  
"Uh, what joke? I was being serious."  
  
"Yeah right! And I'm Queen of all Demons."  
  
"Not yet, but you will be."  
  
"Look wolf, leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"My visit today was not for shits and giggles. I came on urgent business."  
  
"Right!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and focused on the floor, finding that it was more entertaining then the pathetic wolf in front of her.  
  
"I have four days to come up with a plan to get you out of here. So far, all of my ideas have bombed....."  
  
"You really are pathetic."  
  
"Would you just listen to me?"  
  
"Keh!" As she said that an image of the silver haired guy, from her vision the night before, emerged before her. She stared at him for a few moments before she slammed her eyes shut and willed the image to disappear.  
  
Kouga watched her expression. She was staring at him, or rather, staring right through him at something that he couldn't see. This intrigued him. What had caught her attention? She slammed her eyes shut and he continued to watch in awe of the situation.  
  
She let a few minutes pass before she opened her eyes back up and locked gazes with the wolf. He looked as though he knew what had happened. Oh how she wished she could use her powers. "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing. What just happened?"  
  
"It is nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
"Fine! Have it your way." He got up. She watched him take agonizingly slow steps toward the door. Upon reaching the door, he turned around. "By the way, I think its only right that I tell you one thing."  
  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
  
"Our wedding ceremony will be held one week from today." With that, he turned around, opened the door, and disappeared into the darkness. 


	7. Enter Sesshomaru

I'm so evil, I know!! I know!! I will try to update this more often!! I'm so sorry!! Just keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 7: Enter Sesshomaru  
  
A bright light shone through the cracks in the window casting a pale light in the darkened room. InuYasha grunted and shifted in his bed, turning towards the wall. He slept for a few more minutes before he tore his eyes open and stared at the plain wall beside him.  
  
"How did I get back to my room?" he asked himself as he flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You walked in here late last night and went straight to bed."  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha sat up and turned toward the voice. "Myoga, don't do that. Wait a minute, you saw me walk in here last night?"  
  
"Sorry and um, yes. You were rather irritated, so I decided not to bother you."  
  
"Gee thanks." InuYasha got off his bed. Standing up slowly, he stretched his arms over his head. He then sat back on the bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. A full-blown image from the night before came racing into his mind. That girl, Kikyo, had they done the unspeakable? Had he claimed her? "Oh god, please tell me I didn't do what I think I did." As he said that he fell back on the bed with a plop.  
  
"I don't know what you think you did. However, I can say that you did not choose a mate. Your father isn't very happy with you right now."  
  
"Look flea, that's the least of my worries. But that does make me feel a little better. I still don't know what happened last night though. Hey Myoga, you said something yesterday about me being connected to someone."  
  
"Uh.... Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, spill it."  
  
"I don't feel like divulging my secrets because of the way you acted yesterday."  
  
InuYasha's left eye began twitching. He sat up and grabbed the flea. Wrapping his hand firmly around his retainer, InuYasha shook Myoga violently for a few minutes. InuYasha threw Myoga across the room. "Now, what were you saying about not telling me anything?"  
  
Myoga was seeing stars as he floated to the floor. 'I should learn to keep my big mouth shut.' He hopped over to InuYasha's bed and perched on headboard. "May I ask why you are suddenly interested in hearing this so called fairy tale?"  
  
InuYasha glanced over to the flea for a moment. He couldn't decide whether he should tell Myoga what had happened last night or not. Finally, he fell back on the bed and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Let's just say that something happened last night. Don't even think about asking me what happened, because I can't answer that."  
  
"Oh? Now this is quite unexpected."  
  
InuYasha shot up and brought his face mere inches away from Myoga. "Don't you dare tell me that you expected something to happen?"  
  
Myoga flinched, but kept his gaze steady on his master. "Not this early, but sooner or later."  
  
Myoga didn't have time tot think before InuYasha grabbed him. InuYasha sat back on the bed. Myoga was conveniently pinned between the claws on InuYasha's thump and forefinger. He brought the flea up to eye level. "Start talking, old man. You better not skip anything either," InuYasha growled.  
  
Myoga gulped. "Y.... yes, sire. You see it all started around five hundred years ago. Two demons fell in love, and... well... you know, they mated." He said the last slightly embarrassed.  
  
InuYasha growled warningly. "Myoga!"  
  
"Sire, this is necessary for you to see where you fit into this story."  
  
"If you start telling me about my parents and how I came to be, I swear it will be the last words you ever speak."  
  
Myoga looked a little worried, but quickly shrugged it off. "This has nothing to do with your parents. Although the fact that they conceived you did help the process."  
  
"Myoga!" InuYasha accentuated his threat by squeezing the flea tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. I shall get on with the story."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Ok, you know that if you mate with your soul mate, that your soul combines with hers and vise versa?"  
  
InuYasha shook his head yes.  
  
"Well, that's what happened five hundred year ago. However, tragedy struck the young couple early on in their lives. As the woman lay on her deathbed, her mate gave her his sullen oath that her killer would not get away with what he had done. If he failed or succeeded, he vowed to find her in the next life, so that they could continue with what had been cut short. Just before she died, she told him of a foolproof way that they would never be apart again. Using the last of her energy, she surrounded both of them with her power. She then asked him to do the same with his power. He did as asked and she rewarded him with a long deep passionate kiss. While she distracted him, she released a part of her soul. It entered him through his mouth and she begged forth a part of his soul. His soul entered her in the same manner. After that, she fell back and explained to him what she had done.  
  
She had combined their powers and souls. In this manner, she took control over their destinies. Their souls would be attracted to each other. This would almost guarantee that they would find each other again. However, if they should fail in completing their life together, the cycle would continue until such time that the oath is fulfilled."  
  
"Myoga, this is all very interesting, but could we jump ahead five hundred years? What does all this have to do with me?"  
  
"You told me not to leave anything out. Didn't you?"  
  
InuYasha just growled in irritation.  
  
"You see everyone is reincarnated. You happen to have a soul that has a mission to complete. When the mates from my story died, their souls were reincarnated into other bodies. The souls simply transferred everything that had happened from one body to the next. This would include the mating, marking, the mix of powers, the combining of the souls, and the oath. This is where it gets complicated. The souls must find each other again and do everything from the previous life. This includes mating, marking, and rejoining your souls. Right now, your soul is in turmoil. It has been too long since it was reunited with its other half."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that in addition to my soul, I also have part of some female in me?"  
  
"Y.... yes my lord."  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't hurt your head or something?"  
  
"Last night, as you strolled into your room, you smelled heavily of a female. A very strong and powerful female, might I add. However, one thing puzzled me. Upon closer inspection of your neck, I came to the conclusion that she didn't mark you. That is why I supposed that you did not take a mate last night. Besides, you didn't smell like sex."  
  
InuYasha growled and flung the flea across the room again. "What would you know? I didn't smell like sex? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Myoga stood up but didn't move from his spot across the room from his irate master. "Um.... Did I mention that you looked different last night as well?"  
  
"No, I guess you conveniently left that part out."  
  
"Well.... Uh..... Your eyes were a deep blue and you walked like a female."  
  
"Nani?" InuYasha screamed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky and only a trace of clouds drifted by. There was a light breeze that gently swayed the trees and flowers in the castle garden. A tall figure exited the main house and silently walked through the garden.  
  
His features gave away no emotion. His long silver hair swayed in the wind with each step he took. He came to a stop in the middle of the garden and looked around. His eyes came to rest on a toad like creature. Turning his head slightly, he stared at the little creature for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Jaken, what did you learn?"  
  
Jaken turned around and jumped up. He ran over to his master and bowed down. "My lord, your brother took a disgusting human...."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the neck and brought him to eye level. His voice remained quiet and his face emotionless as he said, "What did I tell you about associating me with that worthless being?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Jaken groveled  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and crossed his arms over his chest. "As you were saying?"  
  
Jaken got up quickly. "Yes, my lord. He took a disgusting human into the woods last night. When he came out, he not only smelled like a girl, but he walked like one as well. If you ask me, I believe he mated with her. But then again you didn't ask me. So I was just saying that if it had been me, but it wasn't me it was InuYasha....."  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
"Y.... Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Where is Rin?"  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was doing as you asked of her. Cleaning your room, if I recall correctly."  
  
"She should have been finished by now. How long ago was that?"  
  
"Um.... About thirty minutes sire."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and walked towards a house on the other end of the garden. Jaken stared after him for a moment before he ran to catch up, silently falling into step behind his master. 


	8. Answers?

I purposely made this chapter another cliffhanger. I've been making good progress on writing this story however. Yeah for me!! Oh, and Sesshomaru was put in here for a reason, but I'm not telling you why!! You'll have to read to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 8: Answers?  
  
Silence. It was nothing new. She had come to know silence as a friend. Thus, she had come to love it. It was only when her silence was invaded did she get worried. Looking around her small enclosure again, she almost wished that stupid wolf would come back. At least he made her laugh with all those idiotic declarations of his. She would marry him? That was a good one.  
  
She sighed and leaned back against the wall. The events of the past couple of days had been more than she could bear. One thing bugged her more than the rest. Where had she seen that silver haired, golden-eyed cutie before? Just the thought of him made her knees weak.  
  
"Pull yourself together Kagome. The only reason he looks familiar is because I must have had a dream about him before. That's the only explanation. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before. Then again, so much has happened to me that I doubt that I would remember if I had met him."  
  
She sighed again. 'Wait, his body felt so familiar. The power emanating from his heart and soul was so intense. I've felt that power before. I'm sure of it.'  
  
She closed her eyes as she tried to remember when she had last felt that power. An image of her last master formed in her head. It wasn't something that she cared to see again, but if it would help explain things, then she would endure it.  
  
She directed her attention back to her thoughts. She saw her last master standing on the right side of her. He was a fairly big lion demon. He stood about six foot five inches tall. His eyes were deep green and his hair was brown with white and black stripes. She chanced a look at her body and found that she was naked and bound to his bed. She looked back at him and watched as he shed the last of his clothes. The look on his face reminded her of the look a predator gives before it pounces on its prey. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her hips.  
  
At that point, she noticed the small whip in his hand. She was afraid and he knew it. He began hitting her, all the while telling her how bad she had been by not letting him have his way with her. After a while, he dropped the whip onto the floor and took the opportunity to explore her body. That's when she felt it. A power entered her body and settled into her heart. She heard a voice in her head that told her to relax and let him take care of everything. She tensed up as her master's ministrations traveled down her stomach and between her legs. The voice came again.  
  
'Relax. I've taken care of you before and I won't stop now. Let me handle this. He won't get away with it. You're mine, now and forever.'  
  
She couldn't help but relax. He was demanding, yet gentle. She had heard his voice before and should know to trust him by now. He had taken care of her before. There was only one problem. Who was he and why was he taking care of her? She closed her eyes as she felt her master creep back up her body and position himself over her entrance. That's when everything went black. She could remember nothing after that.  
  
She tore her eyes open and reclined her head against the back wall. What had happened after that? All she could remember was waking up and finding her master dead. Could that power have been what caused her master's death? She was no stranger to that power. She had been feeling it since her first master laid his hands on her. He had wound up dead also. So it was that mysterious voice that had been protecting her. Only two questions remained. Will she ever meet the man behind the voice? Or was the voice only a figment of her imagination?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence. He loved silence. It gave him a chance to gather his thoughts and try to make sense of his life. The only thing he loved more than silence was darkness. Darkness hid everything from the world. Darkness gave him a chance to escape the realities of his existence. Together silence and darkness were his best friends.  
  
He traveled down a long set of stairs covered in darkness and silence. He didn't mind. It was what he enjoyed. He made his way down the steps slowly. He had all day and really didn't care when he arrived at his destination. He would end up regretting this decision later anyway. He reached the bottom of the stairs, stopped, and took a deep breath. He contemplated heading back up the stairs and forgetting all about what had happened, but he wanted answers. He shook his head and turned his attention to the long hallway to the left of him. It was now or never.  
  
He drifted down the hallway occasionally letting his gaze bounce around to each door as he past it. There were three doors on each side and one at the very end of the hall. He walked up to the third door on the right and stopped. Should he do this? Maybe he wouldn't have to tell the whole story. He doubted that and sighed again as he reached out and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came a male voice on the other side of the door.  
  
InuYasha gave a deep breath and entered the room. As he stepped inside he took in the appearance of the room. It was a small cozy room. In the right hand corner sat a recliner and on the left side sat a twin size bed. There wasn't much in the room, but not all servants have such nice accommodations. InuYasha returned his attention to the middle of the room and gazed at the figure that was currently on his hands and knees.  
  
"Get up baka!"  
  
"But master, it's not right for me...."  
  
"Shut up. What did I tell you about that non-sense?"  
  
The figure sat up and stared at InuYasha. "You told me that it wasn't necessary."  
  
"And why did I say that?"  
  
"You said that we were friends."  
  
"How long have I known you?"  
  
"All your life."  
  
InuYasha sighed. This conversation was a regular occurrence with this guy. He was so hard headed. Either that or he just liked pulling InuYasha's chains. "Stand up. I need to talk to you." InuYasha made his way over to the recliner and took a seat. He studied his friend for a moment. The man didn't look like he was going to move any time soon. "Miroku, plant yourself on that bed and listen to me. This is important. I don't have time to play games with you today," InuYasha growled.  
  
Miroku stood up and quickly sat on the edge of his bed. Usually, he would have kept up the master bit for a little longer, but today InuYasha seemed in a bad mood. "What happened?"  
  
"Uh.... Nothing. Just thought we should chat. I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and was thankful that the room was dark. Any other time, that would have earned him a bump on the head. "I know you better than that. Might it help if I start from what I know?"  
  
"H.... How do you know what I'm talking about?" InuYasha held back his gasp. Miroku is a monk; he had to have felt that power last night. There's no two ways about it.  
  
"I saw you go off into the woods with some woman. I then saw you come out about an hour or more later." Miroku slid back on his bed and rested his back on the wall. "Have a little fun?"  
  
InuYasha didn't have to see Miroku's face to know the Hentai was giving him a lecherous stare. "Get your mind out of the gutter, will you."  
  
"Oh, I get it. A little embarrassed, huh? Don't be. First times can be good depending on who you're with at the time."  
  
InuYasha growled. "I didn't do anything like that." InuYasha turned his attention to the floor and dropped his voice a few notches. "At least.... I don't think.... I mean.... I can't remember...."  
  
"Ah, did she drug you?"  
  
"I didn't eat or drink anything, baka. How could she have drugged me?"  
  
"She could have used her powers to drug you. It doesn't have to involve eating or drinking. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Oh. Uh.... It's not all that exciting."  
  
"Look, you came here for help. Did you not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then tell me what happened. Obviously whatever happened scared you enough to come ask for my help. Stop skating around the issue and just tell me. I can't help, if I don't know what happened."  
  
"Alright. I get your point." InuYasha then relayed the events that happened from the time he had met Kikyo to the time he woke up in his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat alone in a darkened corner of his barely lit room. Thoughts danced around in his head, every one of them entertaining to a degree. He smirked as he remembered what his mate had divulged to him earlier that day. The hanyou had a powerful mate. He smirked again. That was just the news that he had been waiting two hundred years for. Now, only one problem remained. Who was this mysterious woman?  
  
It shouldn't be too hard to dig up files and evidence from his sources. He had already sent out his best spy to work on tagging InuYasha's every move. He smirked again. He had to admit the kid he sent out to trail the hanyou was good, annoying, but an expert.  
  
He leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath. Everything had been set up already. There was nothing left to do but wait until the pieces slowly drifting into their correct places. That was when the fun would begin. 


	9. So many questions

InusDemoness: I didn't exactly say that Sesshomaru was in the last chapter. I simply stated that I figured out why I put him in the story in the first place! HAHA!!  
  
So who was that mysterious man? You guys don't mind lemons, do you? Just write a review on your opinion. No, this chapter doesn't have any lemons. Oh, never mind, just read and give me lots and lots of reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 9: So many questions  
  
"So, that's what happened. Now, tell me what this means." InuYasha bounced his legs nervously from his position on the recliner. Why did he decide to tell Miroku the entire story? He would never know the answer to that question, but it didn't matter. The monk had a sort of six sense about these sort of things. If anyone could tell him what was going on, it would be him.  
  
Miroku reclined his head against the wall he was leaning on. InuYasha's words traveled around his head. He remembered feeling the power that the hanyou had felt. He was right she was very powerful. He lifted his head up and stared at the annoyed hanyou.  
  
"Was that the first time you had experienced that power?"  
  
InuYasha tore his eyes away from his feet and drifted his gaze to the monk. "Of course baka. Didn't I say that already?"  
  
"Calm down my good man. I'm just making sure I have all the facts straight."  
  
Whatever InuYasha was going to say next was halted when Miroku jumped off the bed and inched toward him. InuYasha sat back in his chair eyeing the monk warily. What did Miroku think he was doing? Miroku stopped inches from the chair and leaned over; placing his hands on each of the arm rests on the chair. InuYasha backed into the far reaches of his chair.  
  
"What....."  
  
Miroku kept his voice cool and collected. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. You have to let me hypnotize you." The look on InuYasha's face almost sent Miroku rolling on the floor laughing till he cried. As it was, he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.  
  
InuYasha was appalled. Ok, appalled may not be the word for it, but he was something and he would be damned if that monk was going to lay a hand on him. InuYasha sat up, bringing his face mere inches from the monk. "You will not practice your sorcery on me. I don't care if my father gave you permission to practice whatever you want, whenever you want. You will not lay a hand on me. You know damn good and well that you shouldn't be alive right now because of your gifts. And further more...."  
  
Miroku yanked InuYasha out of the chair and threw the hanyou onto his bed. Miroku stepped up to the bedside and began chanting. InuYasha had no clue as to what gibberish the priest was chanting, but he knew a spell when he heard one. InuYasha bolted off the bed, but it was too late. As InuYasha reached the door, a force slammed into him, heaving him off the floor and catapulting him back onto the bed. Miroku never left his position and his chanting only increased once the hanyou was back on the bed.  
  
InuYasha had the wind knocked out of him from whatever force had slammed into him. He regained consciences a few moments later. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. How on earth had he gotten back on the bed? That was it. He couldn't take this any more. The monk was crazy and he should never have come down here. Miroku's chanting continued and InuYasha chanced a look at his friend. Miroku's eyes were closed and his hands were in front of him in a prayer jester. Clasped between his hands was a prayer necklace. InuYasha shook his head. That damn monk was trying to hypnotize him. Damn him.  
  
InuYasha again bolted off the bed and ran head first into a force field, knocking him to the ground. Before InuYasha could stand up, something picked him up and threw him toward the bed. InuYasha's body connected with the wall before he slammed onto the bed, making the object squeak in annoyance. If one more person or whatever tried that trick again, InuYasha would teach it a lesson. It took InuYasha a little longer to come around that time. InuYasha tore his eyes open and started to sit up, but something was restraining him.  
  
It was silent for the first time in minutes. InuYasha was scared. He cocked his head to the left and searched out the monk. There he was, standing in the middle of the room looking quite pleased with himself. InuYasha let loose a fierce roar.  
  
"Miroku, what the fuck did you do to me? Untie me this instant. When I get my hands on you....." InuYasha yelled.  
  
"When you gets your hands on me, you'll be thanking me. As for your injuries, I believe I shall let you wallow in your own misery for a while. It may teach you not to run away from me when I'm chanting. Now shut up and relax, or you won't like the next thing I do to you."  
  
Those words only made InuYasha angrier, but he shifted his head back up and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know why you insist on practicing your witch craft on me. However, this will be your last time..."  
  
"That's what you said two weeks ago, but here we are in the same predicament. Now, shut up before I make it so that you can't talk again." While talking, Miroku moved the recliner closer to the bed and situated himself in the chair. He crossed his left leg on top of his right and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tiger demon entered Kagome's chamber and studied his prey. She eyed him warily and watched as he strolled towards her. He dropped to his knees when he was directly in front of her. He reached his left hand towards her and caught hold of her chin. He tightened his grip on her chin and forced her to look at him. After studying her for a moment, he pulled his head close to her and locked his lips to hers.  
  
A shudder ran through her body. She reached up and grabbed hold of his hand. She tried to force him away from her, but he pulled back from the kiss and smacked her hard across the face. She sat there stunned. What did he think he was doing? They studied each other for a few minutes before he grabbed her ankles, stood up, and pulled her legs till she was laying flat on her back.  
  
He straddled her hips. He pulled his head down to once again crush his lips against hers as his hands roamed her body. She was in pain. Her spiked necklace dug into the back of her neck and her arms were conveniently pinned behind her head. She felt his hands inch her shirt up and come to rest on her sensitive peaks. Where was her savior when she needed him? She then remembered the stupid necklace. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. How could she forget a stupid thing like that? Her train of thought halted when he forced her legs apart.  
  
This was it. He was going to take her virginity and there was nothing she could do. Her powers were locked inside her, so she couldn't use that avenue to escape. She could kick him, but then he'd use the injection to get his way. There had to be something, anything that she could do to get him to stop. She felt him hovering over her entrance.  
  
"You don't want to do this. They'll kill you for it."  
  
"Shut up." He slapped her across the face again. "I can do what I want to with you. I dare you to try one of your tricks." He smiled evilly.  
  
She stared at him. His face held a confident look. He lowered himself back against her body and entered her swiftly. She closed her eyes at the feel of him inside her. Tears tugged on the edge of her eyes. He jerked in and out of her as fast as his body would allow him. His smile widened as he saw her pained expression. He came into her quickly, jerking in and out a couple more times before spilling his seed deep inside her.  
  
He rolled off her and stood up. He glanced at her body, feeling very pleased with himself. He grabbed his pants off the floor and hurriedly put them on. He then grabbed her wrists and hauled her up to a sitting position against the wall. Tears fell from her cheeks and he smiled again. He then turned to the door and left her in silence once again.  
  
She tore her eyes open and gasped. She felt her heart racing and she quickly tried to settle it. 'Calm down Kagome, it was just a dream. It didn't happen.' Another part of her mind scream that it would happen, that she had just be given a glimpse of the future. She looked down at her hands. That couldn't happen. It just couldn't.  
  
He sat in the corner. He had been watching her every move for a couple of hours now. He could hear her heart racing and smell the salt of her tears. She was awake now, thank goodness. He didn't know how much more he could have taken of that erotic dream she had. He watched her as she shifted her gaze to her hands. She hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it that way for a little longer.  
  
She felt his presence in the room, but she didn't care. It was just that stupid wolf. As long as that tiger steered clear of her, she would be all right. She tore her eyes away from her hands and stared at the door across the room. She didn't know why, but she felt this incredible urge to ask the wolf not to leave her alone.  
  
"I know you're here." She broke the silence.  
  
He was taken aback. After his moment of surprise ended, he stood up and moved the chair closer to her. She flinched and turned her gaze to the wall opposite him. He sat down and cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. She was slightly scared. He could smell it. It radiated off her body in waves. Was she afraid of him, or just generally afraid? He decided to ask a question that had been plaguing him since his first visit.  
  
"What did the tiger do to you?"  
  
She turned her head and lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw genuine concern there. Why was he concerned about her? "Why? What's in it for you?"  
  
He shifted in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. "The joy of the kill."  
  
She stared at him as shock ran through her features. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He smiled. She looked thoroughly confused. "Simply put, it means that if he lays a hand on you, I will kill him myself."  
  
"And who will kill you if you lay a hand on me?"  
  
"Ha ha, don't be stupid. You're mine, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget," she said sarcastically. 


	10. Pure Confusion

Hi there, I'm back with another chapter. Can't believe I already have over 4000 page views on this story!! Now, all I ask is for the reviews to go up. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Ptbear- Thank you!!  
  
Phonenixfire17- Thank you!!  
  
Robine- This is an InuYasha/Kagome fanfiction. This is also a Sesshomaru/Rin, Miroku/Sango (if I can ever figure out where to put Sango in this) and also a few twists, but those characters will stay together.  
  
InusDemoness- Thank you very much. I knew that I hadn't put this fanfiction under enough genera's. Oh, I know what you mean about the lemons, I will do that!!  
  
Angel0fs0rr0w666- Thank you!! Being a fruit is ok!!  
  
Priestess kylie-chan- Nope, I didn't abandon this story. Just had writers block!! Thank you also!!  
  
Ok, enough of that, on to the story. Tell me what you think!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 10: Pure Confusion  
  
"Miroku, I have one thing to say before I shut up."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to do anything other than get answers to my questions. Understand?"  
  
"I understand. Now you understand this. You made a promise to me two weeks ago and I tend to hold you to that promise. Remember, you came down here of your own volition, and I intend to make you keep your word."  
  
"I'll keep my word, but not today."  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"I am not." InuYasha jerked his head to the side and stared at Miroku. He really didn't need to be reminded of that stupid promise. It may not be much to Miroku, but just the thought of it sent different waves of emotion coursing through InuYasha's veins. He couldn't tell if the mere thought of the promise aroused him or made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"You are too. Now, no more talking and for goodness sakes don't think about the promise. Depending on what happens in the next few hours, will determine whether I take you up on the offer today or wait for another day. Now relax."  
  
"Feh," InuYasha growled slightly and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. He sighed in annoyance. That was just another reason why he had been avoiding the monk for the past two weeks.  
  
"Close your eyes and trust me. I will not hurt you and if I do, you have my permission to hurt me."  
  
"Don't tou....."  
  
"I promise to be good. Now, stop talking and relax."  
  
InuYasha sighed again and closed his eyes. He felt Miroku's hand hovering above his forehead and for some reason he felt at peace. InuYasha heard Miroku start chanting again. It took a good five minutes before InuYasha felt a wave of power enter his head. It had taken him by surprise, but he soon found himself drifting to sleep.  
  
Miroku kept chanting till he knew that InuYasha had passed out. He took his seat again, sat back, and crossed his arms across his chest. A flash back of what had transpired between InuYasha and himself two weeks ago entered his head. He quickly shook off the feeling before he found himself molesting his friend as he slept. He had promised to be good and he wasn't about to break that promise. He sighed and trained his thoughts on the duty ahead of him.  
  
"InuYasha, take me back to when Kikyo was trying to touch you. Tell me what you were feeling."  
  
"I... I felt like it was right, but wrong at the same time. I wanted to go through with it, but something told me that it wasn't meant to happen."  
  
"Did you hear any voices at that time?"  
  
"I.... No I didn't"  
  
"When did you first hear the voice?"  
  
"I.... I felt it when she was stroking me. It felt so good and I felt myself start to loose control. That's when I heard him. He.... He told me that I have a mate and that I have some sort of mission to complete."  
  
"Is that when you felt the power enter your body?"  
  
"N.... Not then. I pushed Kikyo away from me. She declared that I was a liar. At that point, I was seeing red. I.... She made me so mad. She called me a liar."  
  
InuYasha started thrashing around on the bed, trying to break Miroku's magical binds. Miroku stood up quickly and hovered his hand over InuYasha's forehead. He chanted a calming spell and within minutes InuYasha's antics quieted. Miroku sat back on the chair. He hated to do this to his friend, but it had to be done if he wanted answers.  
  
"You once told me that you would wake up in the morning and the night before was a complete blank. Tell me about the first time this occurred."  
  
InuYasha shifted, but remained quiet for a while. Miroku watched his best friend and sighed. He could tell that InuYasha was in turmoil over something, but this had to come out. Miroku had to know what happened to InuYasha. Every detail no matter how small was important to figuring out what was going on.  
  
"I fell asleep around midnight that night. I remember because I had lain in bed for hours. Something kept nagging at my soul. It was bugging me, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Finally I drifted off to sleep and fell into a dream. Sh.... She was laying there...."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Y... yes. All I remember is thinking how beautiful she was. She was completely and utterly naked, but I saw something else. She was innocent and pure. That's when I saw him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes, him. The bastard that hurt the angel, that was lying strapped to the floor. He hit her repeatedly. She was helpless. All I could feel was anger. I could smell her blood. He wouldn't stop hitting her. I had to do something. I couldn't let that go on."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
InuYasha's head thrashed from side to side. "R.... Red. All I can remember is seeing red."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"Maybe.... No, that wasn't it. It was something else. Something inside of me snapped. I had this over whelming urge to protect the angel."  
  
"Had you seen the angel before?"  
  
"N.... Yes, in dreams mostly."  
  
"Tell me about one of those dreams."  
  
Miroku studied InuYasha's face. A smile tugged at the corner of InuYasha's mouth. He remained silent for a moment. "It was a beautiful dream. I watched her sitting on the porch of our house. Her hands stroked her pregnant belly as she sent a warm smile in my direction. I glanced into the yard and saw a couple of kids running around playing. That part was a bit fuzzy.... So I don't know how many kids there were.... But it made me happy."  
  
Miroku smiled. He remembered having a similar dream. Only he couldn't tell what his wife looked like, since she was the fuzzy object. Miroku sighed. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. "Take me back to when you were seeing red. Tell me what happened."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned back in his chair and started out of the huge windows that were situated in the back of his study. A lot of interesting things had occurred in the last couple of days. An offer had just presented itself. It couldn't have come at a more opportune time. His mind drifted back to the conditions of the offer. There was only one thing that he wasn't sure about.  
  
The outline mentioned a powerful miko. Something about her being connected to his idiotic brother. He shook his head. He didn't know what that meant. His brother wasn't exactly polite around females, with some exceptions. To his knowledge, his dear brother didn't have a mate. So, whom could he be connected to?  
  
He shifted in his chair and turned back around facing his desk. He stared at the declaration that lay unfolded in front of him. Should he decide to sign it, it would guarantee that he would take over, as crowned prince should an unfortunate accident happen to brother dearest. A soft knock at the door tore him from his thoughts. He continued to stare at the piece of parchment before slowly drifting his gaze to the door as the knock came again.  
  
"Come in," he said, keeping his voice cool and void of any emotion.  
  
The door creaked open and in walked a petit female. She looked to be in her late teens. He watched as she slowly made her way to his desk from the door. Her gaze remained on the floor the entire time. Her dirty brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, framing her face like a curtain. Once she reached the desk she stopped and dropped to her hands and knees.  
  
"You called," she said in a sad voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He sat back in his chair, never once taking his eyes off of his servant. He had to admit, if only to himself, that she was beautiful. She did everything he asked of her. Of course, that was her job, but he saw it as something more. She barely ever looked at him, and when she did, it tore at his heart and soul. He shook his head slightly and leaned forward.  
  
"Rin, I have taken the liberty to get you a new kimono. You shall find it in your closet. Go take a bath and change into it. When you are finished, return here."  
  
He could smell her surprise. He hardly ever got her anything, but she was very pleased when he did. He smiled. He liked to make her happy. His stepmother said that he was falling for Rin. That couldn't be. She was his servant. Ok, maybe he was falling for her, but that would be their little secret. Besides, she wasn't human. He didn't know what she was, but he could care less. He watched as she started to stand.  
  
She dropped back down as she realized that she hadn't been told to leave. She would have thanked him, but he told her that such things were not necessary. She remained on the floor, her hands fidgeting in anticipation.  
  
"Rin, stand up."  
  
She stood up slowly, keeping her gaze on the floor. He let his gaze roam her figure as if looking for a flaw on her perfect body. He silently stood up and made his way around the desk. He stopped in front of her. He looked down at her head and slipped his hand under her chin. He forced her to look up at him. She gazed at him. He read her expression like a book. He had surprised her and she was slightly scared. Why was she scared of him?  
  
"I told you not to be scared of me. I will never hurt you."  
  
He watched as her expression turned soft. He smiled down at her and again read her confused look. He absolutely loved doing that to her. He bent his head down till his face was mere inches from hers.  
  
"Did you think about what I asked you the other night?"  
  
"Y.... yes," came her silent voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have arranged your release."  
  
She tore her eyes away from the wall and glared at him. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that I have...."  
  
"Shut up, I heard you. But how did you do it?"  
  
"Well.... I sort of.... That is to say..."  
  
"Spit it out already."  
  
"I made a deal with them."  
  
This was beginning to sound bad. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What sort of deal?"  
  
"Well..." He cleared his throat. "The deal states that you will be under my custody for one full month. In that time, I have to get you to confess to the murders of your masters."  
  
"I didn't kill them. Therefore, you will never get a confession out of me."  
  
"There's more." He heard her groan. "Once in my care, you will be free to do as you wish with one exception. I have arranged for the King and Queens personal Monk to place prayer beads on you. From that point, I will be able to...."  
  
"Save the speech. I know what prayer beads are and what they are used for. You'll be able to subdue me." She ripped her eyes away from him and let them fall to the floor. How embarrassing. He would be able to subdue her using whatever word his twisted mind conjured up. "Tell me one thing. Are you going to have this monk bind my powers also?"  
  
"Temporarily, yes."  
  
"I see." 


	11. Evil Cliffhanger City

HAHA!! I got you all to review!! I'm so cruel!! I edited this chapter and hope you find it to your liking.

* * *

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 11: Evil Cliffhanger City  
  
"I was angry. Hatred coursed through my veins. I couldn't stop the feelings that had evoked."  
  
"Describe these feelings."  
  
".... It was a mixture of things, love, hatred, anger, and pain. I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was scared to loose her. I didn't even know who she was, but one thought crept into my mind. She was mine and no other male had a right to touch her."  
  
"She was yours?"  
  
"She looked so familiar. I don't know why. I felt as though I knew her."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"I.... I remember glancing at my hands for a brief moment. My claws had extended and for some reason it delighted me. I went around her body so that I was facing the bastard that was still hitting her. I glanced into her face. She was crying. All I wanted to do was comfort her, but first thing first. I had to get rid of the bastard that was hurting my angel. I lashed out intent on hitting him square in the face, but nothing happened. My hand went right through his head. This confused me. I tried again and got the same result. Then I heard her."  
  
"She was talking to you?"  
  
"N.... Yes.... I mean, I guess she was. I couldn't tell. The man hitting her didn't seem to notice. I bent down and put my ear near her mouth. Her voice cracked as she spoke."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She told me that she could feel me. She said that I shouldn't be afraid because her master couldn't sense me. She then asked if I was there to hurt her more or help her. I said one word to her 'help'. She seemed to relax a bit. She told me that in order to help, I needed to connect with her."  
  
"Connect how?"  
  
"Join my soul with hers. I had no idea what she was talking about. She told me that I was using my soul at that moment, all I would need to do is lay down on top of her and let my soul join with her. This sounded a bit weird to me, but it felt right at the same time."  
  
"It felt right?"  
  
".... Well.... In a way.... Yes. When I laid on her body and my soul finally connected with her, it felt as though a part of me had returned. At that point, I felt her pain and that only made me madder. She was growing weaker by the second and the buffoon just kept hitting her. He stopped hitting her and I felt myself relax a bit. Then I felt his hand roam over her body."  
  
"So, in an essence you took over her body?"  
  
"I.... I guess.... I mean, before that, I told her to calm down and sleep. I told her that I was there to protect her and I would never let anyone harm her again. She seemed to calm down at my words and she relaxed. I think she may have used a spell to give me complete control over her body."  
  
"A spell?"  
  
"She.... She said...." InuYasha's head tossed from side to side again. A frown was evident on the hanyou's face. "She's calling to me. She needs me. I have to go to her. I have to see my angel again."  
  
Miroku was confused. He sat up and leaned across the bed. "What do you mean she's calling to you?"  
  
".... She's calling. Its faint, very far away, but I can hear it plainly. She's beckoning me to her side. N... No, not her... per say... her soul. It's restless since the other night. It rejoined with me and some of the pain was taken away."  
  
Miroku noticed the change in InuYasha's voice. The once confident young man was now a confused pile of emotions. Miroku watched as a tear slid down InuYasha's cheek and he concentrated on his friend's ramblings.  
  
"That was a temporary fix. I need to find her. Only then can I reclaim what is already mine. Only then can I make everything the way it should be. I need to lay claim to my property. Mark her for all to see. She needs to use her powers to combine our souls the way mate's souls should be combined."  
  
InuYasha brought his hands up and began tugging at the invisible barrier he was being held in. Miroku stood up, hovered his hand above InuYasha's forehead, and chanted his calming spell. This little session would be in vain if InuYasha broke through his spells while still under Miroku's control. It took longer for the hanyou to calm down this time. Miroku sat back in his seat. This was turning out to be a very interesting session.

* * *

  
  
She felt his lips on hers. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but it held the promise of something more to come. He broke the kiss and glanced into her eyes. She looked back at him. He was waiting for her answer. He knew he technically didn't have to ask her permission to do anything, but he wanted the satisfaction of her succumbing to him. He let the silence linger between them while he studied her eyes. Her eyes were a deep green, signifying that there was something hidden deep within the fragile girl.  
  
The silence continued. She looked deep within his golden orbs. There was something hidden just below the surface. She thought briefly about probing his mind, but her thoughts got the better of her. He would allow her to explore his mind when he was ready to let her in on his thoughts. Until then, she would have to be content not knowing his secrets.  
  
He knew she held strange powers. He had watched her perform some incredible feats in the past. He wanted that power. He didn't want it for himself. No, that would be selfish. He wanted to possess her. If he possessed her, then her power was at his disposal. He released her chin and trailed a claw up the side of her face making her shiver.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" He knew he was pressuring her, but he liked it. He watched her in anticipation.  
  
".... Yes."  
  
He barely heard her whisper, but he was used to her quiet voice. Maybe she would need some encouragement. He guided his hand to the back of her head and glided it through her hair for a moment before pressing his lips to hers and holding her head still. 

* * *

  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?"  
  
"Um.... Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you're fidgeting in that chair?"  
  
Kouga broke eye contact with her and shifted his gaze to the floor. Should he tell her? She was going to find out in about an hour anyway. He sighed and locked gazes with her once again.  
  
"You see.... I.... That is to say...."  
  
"What sort of deal did you make with the King and Queen?"  
  
"How...."  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know. One simply cannot waltz up to the King and Queen and ask to borrow their personal Monk. It just doesn't happen."  
  
"You got me there."  
  
"So, what was your bargaining chip?"  
  
Kouga cleared his throat. "You."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while. "Wait, I thought you said that I would be under your custody for a month."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You see...." Kouga broke his gaze away from her again and focused on the floor. One can never guess how immensely wonderful a stone floor can be until you put yourself in a bind. Boy that floor sure is beautiful.  
  
Kagome watched him. What was he hiding? Why was he avoiding her question? This whole predicament had a bad aura to it. The silence ensued for a few minutes.  
  
".... You will be under my control, per say. .... The Queen wishes to meet you. She will be bringing her Monk here today. After the Monk finishes his work on you, the Queen will take care of getting you out of here. In return, she has asked that once your service to me is up, or in one month, that you will be brought to her."  
  
Kagome glared at Kouga. "And why prey tell is that?"  
  
"If I haven't gotten a confession out of you, then the Monk will have his turn with you. He's quite powerful and always gets confessions out of people."  
  
"So, you're saying that I will be interrogated by the monk? Perhaps even beaten into submission?"  
  
Kouga drifted his gaze up her body till he locked gazes with her. "I don't believe that he resorts to beating. However.... He can be very persuasive." 

* * *

  
  
Miroku slowly released InuYasha from the trance that he'd been under for the past couple of hours. The monk sat back on his seat and waited for the hanyou to come around. He watched as InuYasha tore his eyes open, cocked his head to the side, and stared at him.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and reclined his head back. "Interesting. She's calling out to you. Your soul is trying to get back to her. It's trying to bring the two of you together."  
  
InuYasha tried to sit up, but found that he was still bound to the bed. "Miroku, release me this instant."  
  
"Not until you calm down. We need to figure out what is going on here."  
  
"Grr, what are you talking about? Who is she? Who is my soul trying to get back to?"  
  
Miroku jerked his head forward and locked gazes with the aggravated hanyou. "Do you not remember anything that you told me?"  
  
InuYasha stared at the monk. A sweat drop appeared on the right side of his head. "O.... of course I remember. I just.... Don't remember.... Who she is.... That's all."  
  
"You never spoke her name. I can say one thing though. Myoga was right. You are connected to someone. From the looks of it, she's pretty powerful."  
  
"Yeah, but...."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when the door slammed open. In bounced a boy with a light brown bushy tail. The boy stood no taller than a person's kneecap. He ran over to the bed and jumped onto InuYasha's stomach, making the hanyou cough slightly.  
  
"Hey brat, don't do...."  
  
"InuYasha, what are you and Miroku doing?" The kid shifted his gaze between his older cousin and Miroku. He narrowed his eyes slightly as a thought came into his mind. "Are you two getting it on? You know, if you guys were smart, you would have locked the door before you started anything."  
  
InuYasha struggled against the invisible binds. He tried with all his might to grab the kid, but the binds wouldn't let him go. Miroku stood up and grabbed the kid by the tail.  
  
"Listen here, Shippo. Your cousin and myself were conducting an experiment. We didn't lock the door, because no one usually comes down here. Now, haven't we both explained to you that you should knock before running into someone else's room?"  
  
Shippo chose to ignore that question. He had questions of his own. "Experiment huh? What kind of experiment? Trying to see how long it would take InuYasha to break through those binds? Or are you trying to see how much of his body he'll let you touch before...."  
  
Miroku hit Shippo on the head and let him drop to the floor. "You don't know anything. Now leave my room." Miroku sat back in his chair and stared at Shippo.  
  
InuYasha continued to struggle against the magical barriers. "Miroku, release me," he growled.  
  
"If I release you now, you will kill Shippo. I can't let you do that."  
  
InuYasha jolted his head to the side and gave the monk a fierce stare. "And why the hell not? He's the one that walked in on us. Not to mention what he's suggesting. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was dead."  
  
Shippo bounced onto the bed. "Hey, that's what you get for being in this situation. It looks like Miroku strapped you to the bed using his magic. I merely stated what I thought the two of you were doing. How can that be bad?" Shippo shrugged.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Miroku grabbed Shippo again and brought him to eye level. "I suggest you stop before I release InuYasha and let him rip you to shreds. Now, what did you come down here for?"  
  
Shippo gulped. "Aunty told me to come get the two of you. She said something about you having to bind someone's powers today. Oh, and something about a prayer necklace. She also said that InuYasha is to accompany you. She was supposed to go with you, but something urgent has come up and she will be unable to go."  
  
Miroku released Shippo. "I see. Well, I'll give you ten seconds to make yourself scarce. Once I release InuYasha, there will be no stopping him. You know that."  
  
Shippo looked worried for a moment, before he darted out of the door and disappeared down the hallway. Miroku turned his attention to the hanyou. "Looks like our conversation will have to wait till later." 


	12. Strange Power

I'm back!! I have a wicked idea for another story. I've already started writing the basics of it, but I think I'll postpone posting it on the site for a while. Here we will learn a little more about how Rin met Sesshomaru and also the long awaited meeting between InuYasha and Kagome.... will be held off till next chapter. Sorry, I know that's mean of me, but I'm still writing that part.  
  
Enough chit chat, on to the story!!

* * *

Destines Collide  
  
Chapter 12: Strange Power  
  
She leaned back in the tub. Steam rose all around her. She slipped down the side of the tub till her chin was inches above the surface of the water. She sighed. Her thoughts drifted back to the reason she was living in this house. Her master had advised her not to think of such things. He never did like it when she was sad. She couldn't help it. The question he had asked her had made her fears rise to the surface again.  
  
She closed her eyes as her thoughts replayed the events of that tragic day. She was standing just outside the hut she shared with her mother, father, and two brothers. The sun was shining high in the sky. She walked down the dirt path towards the middle of the village. She didn't notice the man rushing toward her or the big cloud of dust that was following him. She glanced to the left and saw a bunch of flowers. She figured that they would make a good centerpiece for the dinner table and bent down to collect them.  
  
As she was collecting the flowers a brush of wind rushed past her. She quickly glanced to the right of her and watched as a man disappeared down the path. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to picking the flowers. A few seconds later, screams filled the air making her jump up and stare in the direction of the village. Fire lit up the sky. Three men walked in her direction. She let her gaze drift over each man briefly. All three were covered in blood. She was horrified. She willed her body to turn and run, but her muscles disobeyed her. She managed to take a step back as the men came within an arms reach of her.  
  
The man on the right grabbed her arm causing her to drop the precious flowers she was carrying. She struggled against his grip, but the effort was futile. She screamed for her parents to save her. She slammed her eyes closed as the man extended his claws and made to slash at her. The man's grip loosened on her arm and she opened her eyes to find the man lying unconscious on the ground in front of her. She glanced around. She found the other two men in a similar position. Her gaze traveled to her parents. Her mother held a board in her hands and her father was holding his fist as if it were hurt.  
  
She ran over to them and flung her arms around her mother. She buried her head in her mothers dress and cried. She felt her mothers hand smooth through her hair and she relaxed a bit. The relaxation was short lived as her mother grabbed her. She was shoved behind her mother and she peeked around her mother to find about twenty or thirty demons of different varieties surrounding them. Her father attacked only to be killed with one swipe of a demons claw. She didn't know who did it. She didn't care. All she could think about was that this was the end. Her mother was the next to perish right in front of her eyes. This was too much. How could these bastards do this?  
  
She heard her brothers' screams and knew that they were dead as well. She glanced at the crowd. They all had evil smirks on their faces. She dropped to her hands and knees. There was no one to stop them from ripping her apart. Her family was gone and there was no reason to go on living. She studied the ground and was vaguely aware that the group surrounding her was rapidly loosing some of its members. There were no screams, no loud fighting sounds, and no talking. She figured they were just playing with her, trying to play with their kill before they kill it.  
  
So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice that the entire group had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of corpses. A tall man stood just to the left of her and watched her with awe. This was the girl that he had watched for years. This was the girl that would be his. He would let no harm come to her. His long silver hair swung in the breeze, but his gaze never left her tiny fragile figure. After what seemed like forever, she slowly lifted her head. She gazed around at the now vacant space in front of her. She jumped up and continued surveying her surroundings.  
  
She hadn't caught sight of him yet. He had no doubt that she would be frightened once she did. Finally, she turned in his direction and ran her eyes up his well-toned body. She was scared. The smell radiated off her body in waves. He watched as she took a couple of steps back before spinning around and jolting through the trees. A smile spread across his lips. So his little bitch wanted to play a game. He would play along, but only until she realized that she was his.  
  
A soft knock came at the door causing Rin to jump slightly. Her eyes tore open and she remembered that she was still in the bathtub. She shook her head and went back to washing her body.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Oh no, he knew she was still in the bathtub and would probably punish her for it. "Y.... yes my lord."  
  
"Are you ok in there?" he asked in an unconcerned, unemotional voice. He knew that she had been daydreaming about the day she lost her family. Her scared scent had traveled the short distance down the hall and enveloped him. He had let it bother him for a while before he decided to interrupt. It wasn't good for her to dwell on the past.  
  
"Y... yes my lord."  
  
"Hurry and finish then. I'll be waiting for you in my study."

* * *

  
  
He stared out the window. The world went by in a giant blur. He felt empty and incomplete. He sighed and shifted his head so that it was propped up by his left hand. How did he get himself into this mess? Here he was sitting in the car on his way to another goodwill mission. Helping other demons was not something he wanted to do, but he did realize that it was his duty as a prince to help those in need. He sighed again and shifted his gaze to the road ahead.  
  
A rather tall building loomed just ahead. Miroku instantly recognized the place and averted his gaze to the floor mats in the lavish limo they were riding in. InuYasha noticed his friend's uneasiness, but chose to ignore him. There was no time to get into another discussion with the monk right now. It would have to wait till later.  
  
The building grew steadily larger and InuYasha just stared at it with wide eyes. The place looked like a miserable hellhole. How could anyone stand to be locked up in there? He guessed that there had to be at least six floors, but even he knew that places such as these often had a basement. He felt a growl start in his throat, but quickly coughed it down before anyone noticed. It wasn't right for him to get angry over the thoughts flowing through his head. He shook his head and returned his attention to the building. Just the sight of the place sent shivers running along his spine, but he had to keep his composure if he was to complete his mission today.  
  
The limo came to a stop. InuYasha jumped out of his side of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. Miroku slowly exited his side and threw InuYasha an irritated glance before shutting the door to the car. InuYasha ran around the back of the limo and stopped just in front of the tower of steps leading to the entrance. The hanyou gave one look to the monk before ascending the steps.  
  
Miroku followed close behind trying very hard to ease his nerves. He had never had the pleasure of staying in a place like this, but he had heard the tales and seen the evidence of the torture that inflicted upon human slaves. The memories caused him to gag and he knew that he would be sick before this trip was through. InuYasha noticed his friend's distress and stopped climbing the stairs. He turned slightly and waited for the monk to catch up.  
  
"You don't have to do this. You know that."  
  
Miroku glanced up at InuYasha and gave him a sad smile. "No, it's alright. Really. Your mother made a promise that I would do this, so I have no choice. Neither one of us can back out because I feel uneasy."  
  
"Uneasy? Is that what you call it? Your face is green, baka. Just do me one favor?" "That would be?"  
  
"Don't get sick in there. Or if you feel it coming on, let me know so that I can get you out of there. I don't need you getting sick on me."  
  
"I shall try."  
  
"That's all I ask." With that InuYasha headed back up the stairs. A shiver entered his body and it made him shift his attention to the front door. He shook slightly and glanced over his shoulder to Miroku. It didn't seem that the other man had noticed the slight change in the temperature. InuYasha glanced at the door again and silently berated himself about hearing voices and feeling weird things.  
  
As InuYasha ascended the last step the shiver came again. This time it was more intense and spread throughout his entire being. He closed his eyes in response and waited for the sensation to die down. Miroku stepped up beside the hanyou and gazed into his face. The power the monk was feeling was overwhelming and strong. He shifted his gaze back to the building. Today may not be so bad after all.  
  
It took a good five minutes before the power had calmed down enough that InuYasha felt at peace. He took a shaky step towards the front door and almost fell over. Miroku moved to catch the hanyou sensing his distress. InuYasha grunted a thank you as Miroku braced the hanyou by placing his right hand around InuYasha's waist. InuYasha threw his left arm around Miroku's shoulders and leaned onto his friend. Whatever that power was, it had taken a lot of his energy away leaving him feeling like a newborn baby. Together they both walked into the large building. Stepping through the doorway, an even stronger power rushed at InuYasha. It threw him back a few feet as the force slammed into his body.  
  
Miroku looked terrified. Some unseen force was attacking his friend and he felt powerless to help him. He watched as InuYasha stood up on shaky feet. Miroku was about to voice his concerns when the hanyou ran through the door and slammed it behind him. Miroku gazed at his friend wide eyed for a moment before he felt the power rush back at the hanyou. Miroku shook his head and stepped to the left. His hardheaded friend will never learn.  
  
InuYasha felt the power rush towards him, but this time he was ready for it. He stood in a defensive stance and was surprised when the force stopped directly ahead of him. Curious as to what it was doing, he stood back up and let his guard down. InuYasha couldn't see the power, but he knew it was there. Miroku stepped up behind him and put a steady hand on his friends shoulder. InuYasha glanced at the monk, who was staring at whatever it was that was directly ahead of them. InuYasha shifted his gaze back and felt a sudden urge to yell or scream he didn't care.  
  
"What the fu...."  
  
Miroku cut him off before he could finish his question. "Don't." With that he gave the hanyou a stern look and took one step forward. He could see the shimmering outline of something. Miroku released InuYasha's shoulder and let his hand drift over the shimmering surface of whatever it was. There was an immense amount of power coming from the object. Miroku stepped closer causing the object to fly around and seemingly hide behind InuYasha. Miroku stared at the hanyou who just looked back with a look that read, 'what the fuck is going on? Explain now.' Miroku shook his head. How was he supposed to know what that thing was?

* * *

"They are here."  
  
Kouga glanced up at her. What had she just said? They are here? What was that supposed to mean? Kouga watched as Kagome closed her eyes. A small giggle erupted from the fragile girl causing Kouga to wonder what on earth the girl was doing.  
  
"They are so gullible. I think I'll play with them for a bit longer."  
  
"What are you talking about? Aren't your powers basically bound by that collar?"  
  
"In a fashion, yes. However, one of the two that has come here today has awakened something I haven't felt in months." Her eyes opened and she shot a narrowed gaze to Kouga. A thought had just entered her head, but it couldn't be. There was no way that she would ever meet that guy. It wasn't meant to happen, she was sure of it. She reclined her head against the wall she was propped against and closed her eyes once again. She couldn't see whom she was tormenting, but she could feel their auras. 


	13. The Meeting

Ok, on to the story. We get a little more insight into why Sesshomaru only saved Rin (someone asked me that in a review, but since I can't see but 73 of my reviews, I don't know who it was). What exactly was Kagome doing to InuYasha and Miroku (mostly InuYasha)?  
  
Some yet to answer questions:  
  
What exactly was that little promise made between InuYasha and Miroku? What did Sesshomaru ask of Rin? Will InuYasha kill Kouga? Will I stop putting cliffy in this story?  
  
Did I leave anything out? I know I did. WRITE ME A REVIEW with the questions you want answered. On to the story.

* * *

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 13: The Meeting  
  
Miroku shut his eyes and reached both hands out. He concentrated on the object currently ogling over InuYasha. The aura that thing was emanating was extremely powerful, but wait if he concentrated on the ball of energy he found that it had no power. The power was coming from somewhere further away. He slowly turned around in search of the source of the power. It came from somewhere far above him. He heard a grunt erupt from InuYasha and quickly opened his eyes and turned in the hanyou's direction.  
  
InuYasha fell to his knees and grabbed his head as the power entered his body. It felt like his head was about to explode from the pressure. The aura stretched out to all points in his body and he felt an overwhelming urge to scream in pain.  
  
'Relax love. This will hurt you more than it should if you don't relax.'  
  
InuYasha looked up and searched the room for the source of the voice. There was no one in the room aside from Miroku and himself. He locked gazes with the monk who looked absolutely horrified. Another wave of pain coursed through his body. InuYasha dropped his head between his knees, his claws digging dangerously into his scalp.  
  
'You must relax. I trusted you to protect me, so please trust me not to hurt you.'  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to relax? This hurts you know." InuYasha screamed.  
  
Miroku was puzzled and inched over to InuYasha. What on earth was going on? The aura had entered his friend he had felt it. It was causing the hanyou pain. In an instant Miroku dropped to his knees in front of InuYasha and extended his hands. He closed his eyes and began chanting.  
  
'Advise the monk to stop. It would do no good. If he continues, it will hurt the both of us. You must relax. Please! I don't wish to harm you.'  
  
Miroku kept chanting. He could feel the power being drawn to his hands and he scooted a little closer to his friend till his hands were hovering just over the other mans head. InuYasha looked at the monk through his bangs.  
  
"Shut up baka. This has to happen. She won't harm me."  
  
Miroku's eyes shot open and he stared at his friend. He couldn't be serious, could he? He watched as InuYasha's head rose and the hanyou's eyes locked with his own. Shock. That's all that could describe what he saw. InuYasha's eyes were clouded over. The once golden gaze now looked dirty brown. InuYasha shifted till he was comfortably seated on the ground Indian style, his gaze never once leaving the monk's.  
  
As soon as InuYasha relaxed, he felt the power spread throughout his being once again. The pain was instantly replaced by a tingling sensation. InuYasha felt as if it were relaxing him even more. Miroku looked totally horrified and was temped to say something, but he contented himself with watching the display.  
  
"That's it. Relax a little more. It will be done soon. Once we are reunited it will be easier for you to relax. I'll make sure of that.'  
  
Miroku watched a grin spread across InuYasha's face. The hanyou looked happy and almost at peace. After a few minutes, InuYasha stood up and stretched. He let his gaze fall back on Miroku who was still sitting on the floor looking dazed. Miroku was jolted from his thoughts when a soft growl erupted from InuYasha. Miroku gathered his wits and stood up, turning in the direction that occupied InuYasha's complete attention.  
  
They watched as a rather husky tiger demon walked into the room. InuYasha's growl only seemed to get louder the closer the tiger got to them. InuYasha stared at the demon. Why did he have this overwhelming urge to kill that bastard? He coughed down his growl when Miroku shot him a gaze that read, 'what are you doing?' The tiger strolled over to him and let his gaze fall to each man in turn.  
  
Miroku watched as the tiger sized him up and then turned his gaze toward InuYasha. InuYasha stared at the man that was currently sizing him up. Without warning, InuYasha's growl started up again. It took the tiger by surprise for a moment before he quickly regained his composure and gave InuYasha a sly smirk. That only succeeded in making InuYasha even madder.  
  
"What business do you gentlemen have here?"  
  
InuYasha didn't like the way the tiger said the word gentlemen. It was said in such a snooty tone that made InuYasha want to reach out and strangle the man. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Miroku stepped in front of him.  
  
"We have a rather important meeting with a client of the Queens. You do not require further information."  
  
The tiger eyed the obvious human that dared to stand before him as though he was someone of importance. The tiger took a step forward. He pointed a finger towards Miroku as he spoke.  
  
"The only reason you would be here is to be locked up in this place." The tiger dropped his hand and stared at Miroku with a sadistic smile gracing his lips.  
  
That was all InuYasha could take. InuYasha shoved Miroku to the side and took a step toward the tiger. Miroku had been caught off guard by InuYasha's movements, but he quickly realized what InuYasha was going to do. InuYasha stopped an arms length from the tiger.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my friend. If one more idiotic thing comes out of your mouth, you'll wish you were dead. Now, take us to where ever Prince Kouga is, so that we may complete our mission and leave this shit hole."  
  
The tiger didn't look the least bit phased by InuYasha's outburst. Instead the tiger's grin grew even bigger.  
  
"Oh really? That's surprising. Normally I would ask why a demon is protecting a worthless human, however you hardly qualify as a full-blooded demon. Isn't that right, hanyou?"

* * *

He sat back in his chair. He resisted the sudden urge to throw his legs on top of his desk and see just how far back his chair would recline before he found himself on the floor. A respected businessman was not supposed to have fun. It was unbecoming and utterly childish. He smiled to himself. He usually kept up his stoic composure and found that he rather liked it. It made people grovel at his feet. Of course, his heritage had a lot to do with why people were scared of him, but his reputation as a cold-hearted businessman did him justice.  
  
His thoughts drifted to his servant. He still remembered the day he met her as if it were yesterday. He had watched her since she was a small child. He didn't exactly know what had drawn him to her, but he was glad that it had happened. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he knew that she would be his.  
  
When she was ten, she had spied him as he watched her. Surprisingly she wasn't afraid of him. She walked over to him. He watched as her eyes roamed over his entire body, taking in his tall form, long silver hair, and finally settling on his golden gaze. Silence lingered between the two as they continued to stare at each other. Finally, she broke the silence.  
  
"I've seen you watching me before. Are you an angel?"  
  
He didn't answer her question. He just stared back at her with an emotionless expression. That had been a good day. Six years later, he had saved her from a group of demons that threatened to take his woman away from him. He had been too late to save her family. By the time their scents had drifted to his sensitive nose, it was too late. He blamed himself for what happened. He often berated himself for being so careless, for leaving her to fend for herself.  
  
He had been caught up in intense negotiations that day. He couldn't help it; he was the owner of one of the biggest businesses in all of Japan. He knew that was no excuse. He should have sent one of his underlings out to make sure she was safe, but he didn't trust anyone with her safety. One of his assistants had interrupted his meeting. She was near hysterics as she rambled on about an attack on a near by village. He had been uninterested in the conversation until she started describing where the town was located. It sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be.  
  
He walked out of his office without a word to anyone. As soon as he left the office building, he took to the skies and flew to her as fast as he could. He could smell the hordes of demons, the sickening smell of blood, smoke, and fear. It was overwhelming his senses, but he kept his focus on finding the only person that he cared about. He hoped that she had not been harmed, for if she had been there would be hell to pay. He found her surrounded by a large group of demons. She was on her hands and knees as if she was just waiting to be killed. The scent of her tears assaulted his nose. He watched as the demons moved ever closer to her body. There was no way he would let them harm her. Within minutes he had reduced the entire group to a pile of corpses.  
  
She ran away from him that day. He knew that she was just scared from the scenes that she had seen. He had chased her to the edge of a lake. He watched as she dropped to her knees. The smell of her tears hung heavily in the air. He kept his distance from her, knowing that she needed her space, but not wanting to leave her alone. He watched as her cries faded away and she chanced a look at him. He had saved her, but had let her family die. How dare he? Couldn't he let her die also? That's all she wanted. There was no reason to go on living.  
  
She slowly turned her body towards him as she rose to her feet. His heart lurched as she spoke to him.  
  
"Why did you save me? My family is dead. I have nothing to live for. Why didn't you let me die? I want to die. Kill me. Please."  
  
Her head dropped to her chest and she stood there waiting for the inevitable. He silently closed the distance between them. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I saved you because you are mine. I am sorry that I could not save your family. That was beyond my control."  
  
"Kill me."  
  
It broke his heart to her speak those words. Did she really think he could or would kill her? Silly girl. He would never do anything to harm her. Never in a million years would he purposely cause her harm. Only one instance had entered his head at the time, but he shrugged it off. That would come with time, but that was not the time to think of such things. The sound of shuffling feet shook him from his thoughts. He turned his attention to his woman.

* * *

He tried to remain calm. He really did. Did that demon think he could get away with saying such ridiculous comments? He watched Miroku from the corner of his eye as the monk took a few steps back. Good, that meant that his friend wasn't going to stop the impending fight. He returned his attention to the tiger that had the most idiotic grin on his face. InuYasha growled louder, if that was even possible. He readied himself for the attack.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine making him cease all his current activities. All of the power he had been feeling suddenly drained from his body, leaving him feeling utterly helpless. How could this happen? What had made it happen? More importantly, why did the tiger look like he'd seen a ghost? He chanced a look at Miroku who was staring at him with a surprised expression. Was everyone going crazy? Why was everyone staring at him as though he had sprouted horns? He reached his hands up to his head to make sure, but found nothing aside from his fuzzy ears.  
  
Miroku stared at InuYasha. He knew that he wasn't seeing things; the evidence was in the way the tiger stared at his friend. A blue light surrounded the hanyou and seemed to pulsate. Miroku noticed the immediate drop in his friend's power once the blue light had completely surrounded him. At first the light was almost blinding, but as InuYasha calmed down the lights softened to an almost invisible hue. The light flared back up when InuYasha yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? Did I grow a tail or something? Geez...."  
  
"You don't feel it?" Miroku's curiosity grew by the minute.  
  
"Feel what? Miroku are you crazy?"  
  
Miroku just shook his head. He was going to comment before InuYasha turned on his heel and glared at a new comer. Kouga strolled into the lobby of the prison. Kagome had been right, there were two people there. Kouga didn't have to ask what they were there for; he had instantly recognized the silver haired man. Why was everyone staring at him? In Kouga's opinion, there was nothing special about that idiotic dog. He was just a worthless hanyou. A very rich, very powerful Prince he corrected himself.  
  
The tiger took a moment to compose his thoughts. Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen? There was no possible way that could have happened. Maybe he had been working too hard. Kouga's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Wasting time I see. That's ok, we have all the time in the world." Kouga turned his attention to the tiger and extended his hand, fingers extended and palm up, towards the husky male. "I'll take the keys now."  
  
The tiger gave Kouga a look of disgust. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are not going to get the keys."  
  
Another staring war broke out. Miroku resisted the urge to laugh. Why he wanted to laugh was a mystery to him, but somehow the scene was hilarious. InuYasha turned a knowing eye in his direction, but the monk kept his composure.  
  
Kouga turned his attention to InuYasha. "Fine. Let the all mighty Prince have the keys. It makes no difference."  
  
InuYasha growled, but went over to the tiger and snatched the keys from the man's grasp. InuYasha then turned his attention back to the wolf. InuYasha was about to say something when he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the monk who just shook his head. InuYasha sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Miroku turned his attention to the wolf once he was satisfied that InuYasha wasn't going to say anything stupid. "Shall we get started?"  
  
Kouga turned around and started to walk back in the direction he had come without one word. Miroku shot InuYasha a look, but the hanyou took off after the wolf before the monk could catch his gaze. Miroku just shook his head and followed after the pair.

* * *

"I see.... Very interesting.... Fine.... Whatever you think its worth, is fine with me, just get me the information. ..... Yes, I know how hard it is to track him, but I can make it worth your wild. ..... I understand that there is a risk involved, but I'm not paying you to think. ..... Would you like it if I kill you instead? ...... I didn't think so. ..... I don't care, just do it."  
  
He slammed the phone against his desk. The sound vibrated around his rather large room. An ungodly silence ensued, not long after, and he found it rather peaceful, in a sadistic way. To him, silence always preceded the storm. Out of the silence came all the things he loved, fear, anger, hatred, and death. A slight smile graced his lips.  
  
He had managed to dig up some more information on the hanyou. It was true; the young half demon's brother really did despise him. That little bit of information would come in handy. He had already taken the liberty to propose a plan with the elder dog demon. So far, Sesshomaru had yet to contact him. However, he knew it was just a matter of time. There was no way that the dog would turn his offer down. Besides, he knew a little secret and if Sesshomaru didn't comply, then he would use the secret to his advantage. That would make things interesting.  
  
He reclined back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He was having an incredibly hard time locating the powerful miko. He was starting to think she didn't exist. If all the tales were true, she would be more powerful than his mate. He shook his head. That couldn't be right. There was no one he knew of that was more powerful than Kikyo. He had made sure of that. That was the reason he had drawn up the laws to have humans and demons with powers killed upon their birth. Ok, so that plan wasn't fool proof. The evidence was in the hanyou and the monk that the King and Queen have in their possession.  
  
No one would dare touch the Royal Families property. He smiled as he thought of that. So, the monk, hanyou, and every other filthy human that lived there were practically safe, that didn't mean that he couldn't come in and mess with the balance. If any one of them defied him, he would show them who was boss. He wasn't afraid of the King, and he certainly wasn't afraid of the dirty filthy human Queen. Sooner or later they would see things his way. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Kouga disappeared into a dark room. InuYasha was about to follow when Miroku grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. InuYasha growled at the monk before Miroku shot his hand over InuYasha's mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare act stupid in there. We're just here to do a job and then leave. I know you hate that wolf, but don't start a fight. If you can't control yourself, I will be forced to do it for you," Miroku whispered.  
  
InuYasha nodded his head and Miroku let the hanyou go. Miroku backed up a few steps and was sure that InuYasha was going to hit him for what he had just done, but the hanyou just walked by him and disappeared into the darkness of the cell. After a few minutes, Miroku entered the cell and closed the door behind him.  
  
Kouga had taken up position on his favorite chair, which was still sitting in the far right hand corner. Kagome eyed the new comers warily. They had been the people she felt, the people she had played with. Her eyes roamed the monk. The guy practically radiated power. She flinched a bit, but quickly regained her composure. She wasn't afraid of the power she felt from him; no there was something else. She couldn't put a finger on it. She decided not to worry about it and shifted her attention to the other visitor.  
  
InuYasha had entered the room and quickly taken up position in the far left hand corner of the room. He wanted to be as far away from the wolf as he could get. He leaned against the wall and turned his gaze to the only other occupant in the room that he didn't recognize. The room was dark, but his keen sense of sight made it easy to see every last detail on the battered girl. He let his eyes roam her body. He eyed the collar and briefly wondered what that was before he shrugged it off and continued taking in her appearance. Her shirt was badly torn, dirty, and stained with blood. It barely covered her chest. He noticed a slash that ran horizontally through the shirt that started on her right side and disappeared around the left side of her body. He tried to gauge where the slash had come from and found his gaze lifting to her head. He found the source of his question and followed it down; sure enough whatever had made that gash had also torn her shirt. His antics stopped as their eyes met. 


	14. Tests

Thank you!! You all have been very patient with me. My stupid computer decided to erase my entire story on my backup disk. Fortunately, it didn't erase all the chapters, so I was able to piece the story back together. The only thing missing was everything I had written after Chapter 13. So, what you will read here is not the original chapter, but I think you'll like this a lot better!!  
  
I'm looking for an editor. If you're interested, please put it in your review!  
  
Ok, so I have 90 reviews, but I can only read 88 of them, so I'll go ahead an respond to those that I can read.

* * *

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 14: Tests  
  
His golden gaze glowed in the darkness. She couldn't see much beyond that, because he was standing too far away. He had been studying her body and for a brief moment she felt self-conscious. Here she was completely and utterly helpless sitting in a confined space with three men, any of whom could have their way with her and there would be nothing that she could do about it. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when he locked his eyes with hers.  
  
Someone once told him that you could tell a lot about a person by looking at them in the eyes. He had never really accepted that idea before. It was true that he could tell what Miroku was thinking just by locking gazes with him, but he had always thought it was because they had grown up together. He stared at her intently and she matched his intensity as she stared back at him. Pain, sorrow, guilt, fear, hopelessness, anger, and something else he couldn't quite place flowed out of her like a river. It hit him head on and took him for a roller coaster ride. It was as if she wanted him to see who had hurt her so that, maybe, he could help.  
  
His vision became blurred. He rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to figure out what the hell was going on. It was no use. He braced his hands on the wall as he felt a wave of dizziness sweep through him. A loud cranking noise jolted him from his moment of vulnerability. He snapped his head to the left, as the sound got louder. He watched the door slide open and it just barely registered to him that Miroku and Kouga had somehow disappeared. He watched as the tiger strolled confidently into the room, slamming the door behind him. The tiger let his eyes drift around the room briefly before settling his gaze on the woman chained to the back wall.  
  
Her gaze was fixed on the tiger. Fear radiated off her body in waves that slammed into InuYasha's body making him fall to his knees on the floor. His arms flew around his rib cage and he rocked back and forth trying to rid himself of the pain. It was too much to bear. What he had felt in the lobby was nothing compared to this. It felt as if his insides were being torn out little by little. He wanted to scream, cry, or fight, anything to rid himself of the intense feelings that were coursing through his being. The tiger dropped down in front of the girl, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. InuYasha rocked forward bringing his chest to his knees. He looked up at the tiger through his bangs. What was that idiot doing?  
  
InuYasha watched as a long sharp shiny object was pulled into view from the tiger's jacket pocket. It looked like a syringe. What was he going to do with that? A small bottle came into view. The tiger injected the pointy end of the syringe into the bottle and pulled back the other end, drawing out a strange green glowing liquid. The bottle disappeared back into the tiger's jacket pocket and the tiger turned his attention to his victim.  
  
InuYasha felt an instinctive growl start in his chest. He tried to stand up. He got as far as sitting up before the pain ricocheted around his body again making him drop back down. He felt so helpless. He was supposed to be her protector and right now he was worthless to her. He shook his head trying to get rid of that last thought. Where had that come from? He was her protector? Since when? He had to admit that she did seem rather familiar. Could this be the angel from his dreams? There was only one way to find out. He moved slightly letting his eyes fall to where Miroku had been standing before this whole thing happened. Nothing, the monk had disappeared. This didn't seem to faze him as he kept running his eyes over every last surface of the cell. Not only was the monk missing, so was that irritating wolf. Great, he was the only one who was bearing witness to this. He was the only one that could help her. He returned his eyes to the tiger just in time to see the syringe disappear within the girl's right arm.  
  
A pain seared through his right arm. What the fuck? A burning sensation quickly spread from his arm to all regions of his body. He chanced a look at the girl's face. Her eyes were closed and her head was reclined against the back wall. The tiger stood up slowly causing InuYasha to shift his attention to the bastard. The syringe had disappeared and in its place was a long whip. The tiger took a couple of steps back. He held the whip out of the side of his body and let it crack upon the frail girl's body. InuYasha's growl turned into a full-blown roar and he fought against the pain as he slowly stood up.  
  
The burning sensation spread throughout his being once again and he fought the urge to fall back upon his knees. Now was not the time to give into whatever it was that was trying to take control of his body. He had to make the tiger stop hitting his angel. He took a couple of shaky steps forward, his body resisting him with every step. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was not going to let this get the better of him. He stepped forward again and this time he didn't stop till he was within an arms reach of the tiger. This was going to take all the strength he had left in his entire body, but he was going to let the tiger have it. He swung and just barely caught himself before he tumbled onto the floor. He stared at his hand and then the tiger.  
  
The tiger seemed unfazed by his actions and continued to beat the frail girl. InuYasha shifted his gaze to his fist and stared at it as though it had betrayed him. He took a deep breath and steadied his resolve. He glued his eyes back on the tiger and swung again. This time he didn't miss the fact that his hand went straight threw the other man's head. InuYasha took a couple of steps back. He was completely confused. This couldn't be a dream. The pain and burning that was coursing through his veins, was proof of that. He slumped back on the floor and let his gaze fall to the girl. He couldn't help her and it made him feel ashamed. He felt a sharp sting hit him directly on his right cheek.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Miroku?" he yelled.  
  
InuYasha tore his eyes open and glanced around the cell. He let his gaze fall to the monk who was currently bending over his fallen body. What happened? At his words the monk sat up straight and released a puff of breath he didn't know he had been holding in. InuYasha sat up on his elbows and eyed the monk wearily.  
  
"Um.... You passed out.... You didn't respond to our attempts to rouse you, so I hit you." Miroku hung his head and focused on the floor.  
  
InuYasha rose to a sitting position, but kept his gaze on the floor. So, that had been a dream. What an awful nightmare. No one should have to go through such torture. He let his gaze drift over to the captive girl. She was staring at him, concern shining through her eyes. Why was she concerned about him? He slowly stood up on shaky feet when Kouga's growl became too much for him to take. He shifted his gaze to the wolf but shook off the feelings that cascaded into his being with that simple gesture. He moved back into the far left hand corner and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

She walked slowly across the room. It was an agonizing pace for him. He moved to stand in front of his desk and waited patiently for her to arrive. He would not give into his feelings just yet. He had a few tests lined up for his servant. Her reactions and answers would determine what he was going to do with her and himself, for that matter. She stopped just short of him. She kept her gaze on the floor and it made him smile. If things went the way he had planned, then he would never allow her to stare at the floor again.  
  
The way she looked so timid and frail made his smile even more. She was shaking slightly and that didn't make him happy. He moved his hand till he caught her chin in a feather light touch. He skimmed his thumb down the side of her cheek and was rewarded with a gasp from her. That one sound made his smile grow wider. He urged her head up putting pressure on her chin forcefully but not really putting any strength behind it. She gave in after a few moments and slowly lifted her head, her eyes slowly skimming his body till they came to rest on his golden orbs.  
  
That look was all it took for his resolve to falter. With one swift movement he locked his lips with hers and dropped his hand from her chin. He trailed his tongue across her lips in a silent beg for entrance. She granted his request and he seized the opportunity to explore her mouth. He reached out and grasped her shoulders when he felt her shudder under his attentions. He steadied her and leaned in further to deepen the kiss. Her tongue remained still. He could sense her apprehension, which made him stop the kiss and pull away from her.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me. I will not harm you." He spoke in a quiet tone just above a whisper.  
  
She nodded her head and instantly turned it back towards the floor. A low growl started in his stomach and it made her jump just slightly before she shifted her gaze back to him. He watched as a range of emotions passed by in her eyes, but the ones that stood out the most were shame, confusion, and arousal. Arousal? Interesting. If a simple growl could turn her on, he wondered what else would have the same effect. Now was not the time for games. He still had a few more tests he had yet to perform on her. He moved his hand down the side of her cheek. She shuddered under his attentions and the scent of her arousal spiked. Interesting.  
  
"Don't be afraid to loose yourself in my touch. I want you to do whatever you want to me." A shimmer of playful mischief danced in his eyes.  
  
She didn't say anything, just kept her gaze on his trying to judge his intentions. Finally, she stepped forward and circled her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to get closer to his height. Her effort was futile, but he sensed what her intentions were and he dropped his head down to her level. She smiled at him and before he had a chance to blink she had locked her lips on his. He felt her tongue slid across his lips begging for entrance.  
  
He sighed and granted her entrance. She ran her tongue inside his mouth. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body. He was letting her take control for once. A small thought formed in the corner of her mind and she instantly knew that he would not play passive for long. She didn't mind though. She had been raised to know that females should play passive to their dominate partners. She ran her tongue along his and shuddered when she felt his tongue push hers aside and enter her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while before the need for air broke them apart.  
  
Their gazes locked once again. He smiled down at her and she returned the smile to him. So she wasn't afraid to take charge if prompted. Now, will she take charge without being prompted? This would be the true test. An evil thought entered his head and he was tempted to make it crash and burn, but instead he felt that it would be the perfect thing to test her with. He smiled to himself. This was too evil and could have various results, but he was hoping for the happiest outcome.  
  
He released her shoulders and moved back around his desk. He sat down in his chair rather roughly. Rin stared at him not exactly sure what was going on. First he kisses her, then demands that she do whatever she wishes with him, now he pulled away as if disgusted with her actions. What was going on? She studied his form for a moment. He clasped his hands in front of his chest and stared at them. For some reason he was refusing to look at her. This was not the Sesshomaru that she knew. What happened? Did she do something wrong?  
  
Tears tugged at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Gathering her wits, she slowly walked around the desk and came to stand just to the right of him. He didn't acknowledge her, heck he didn't even move. She put her arms on the armrest of his chair and continued to stare at him as thoughts flew through her head. Finally, she decided what she was going to do. Nothing was going to stop her. So, he might punish her for this, but she had to know if what he had said before was true.  
  
He stared at his hands. He had noticed her move to the right of him, but he was refusing to look at her. If this test were to work, he would have to remain impassive. A tiny thought drifted through the vastness of his mind. 'You will loose yourself if she so much as touches you.' He tried to shut that voice off. It didn't matter if it was true or not. The only thing that mattered was getting her to release her fears. He couldn't have her afraid of him. That simply wouldn't do. She needed to know that no matter what he would not harm her. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her tug his chair in her direction. 


	15. The Rescue and The Lemon

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this makes up for the wait. WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER You have been warned. Also, please remember that Rin is in her late teens in this story.

Ok, enough of that. I have purposely made this chapter longer than any of my previous chapters. Chapter 16 will take place two weeks after these events take place. I feel the need to speed up the story a little. WARNING YOU AGAIN: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO BEWARE OF THE LEMON!! If you want to know where the lemon is, it's the parts after the InuYasha/Kouga/Kagome/Miroku scenes.  
  
Please forgive spelling or grammar errors. I will re-read this and correct and update after I correct the mistakes.

* * *

Destinies Collide  
  
Chapter 15: The Rescue and the Lemon  
  
Miroku sighed and stood up. Whatever had knocked InuYasha out was still in the chamber. His eyes settled on the girl. She was still staring at InuYasha. Miroku turned to look at his friend to find him staring back at her. Interesting. A million questions rose in his head, but he fought them down. Now was not the time to ask questions. He would bombard the hanyou later. He shifted his attention to Kouga as the wolf's growl rose to unbearable levels. What was his problem?  
  
"Quit growling baka."  
  
"Look you," Kouga rose out of his chair and covered the short distance to InuYasha in less than a second. Kouga pushed his face into InuYasha's as he continued his speech. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You come here drunk or something? You have a job to do and you pass out. How irresponsible of you."  
  
"I'm not drunk stupid. You would have been able to smell the liquor ages ago. About calling me irr...."  
  
"It's my fault." Kagome spoke barely above a whisper, but both demons heard her clearly. They stopped their arguing and turned their attention to her.  
  
"What do you mean it's your fault?" Kouga asked carefully as he inched toward the girl.  
  
She shifted her gaze to the floor. She just had to open her big mouth. Great! Oh, well at least they stopped arguing. She took a deep breath. She briefly toyed with the idea of not telling them anything else when Kouga's growl sent a shudder through her veins. It was as if he was disciplining her. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before a loud slap vibrated through the darkness. She shifted her eyes to InuYasha and found the golden gaze inches from her own.  
  
"Shut up baka. She's not your mate; so don't go giving her the disciplinary growl." He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kouga rose off the ground and went to punch the hanyou, but InuYasha grabbed his fist and held it at an arms length from his body.  
  
"Was that aimed at me? Shame on you."  
  
Kouga growled a challenge to InuYasha, who growled back in response. Soon the two squared off and took up fighting stances. Miroku moved to the left hand corner of the room and pushed his body as close as he could to the wall. Kagome sighed. They were fighting again. This couldn't happen.  
  
"Stop fighting before I make you stop."  
  
Ok, so maybe that wasn't a great choice of words, but it made the two demons stop in their tracks. Both demons turned to face her once again. Kouga was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"  
  
"I made the hanyou pass out. Didn't I? Anything is possible."  
  
Miroku's jaw hit the floor. This girl was talking as if she didn't care that the two demons could rip her apart before she had a chance to scream. This puzzled him. Usually, other humans were scared to death of demons, him and a few others being the exceptions. He turned his attention to the hanyou and tried to gauge his reaction.  
  
InuYasha was in much the same state as Miroku had been. He fought down the sudden jolt of arousal that coursed through his veins. He didn't need that to distract him right now. He had too much to deal with. He shifted his attention to the wolf who had fallen to his knees on the floor. Stupid wolf. The girl was pretty much powerless; even he could sense the barrier that the necklace around her neck was producing. That one thought pulled his attention back to the girl. That necklace was producing a barrier that served to block her powers from being used. However, she had used something when he was in the lobby and again when he had passed out. He smirked. The wench was somehow able to by-pass the barrier. Interesting.  
  
Kouga was shocked, even though he knew he shouldn't be. She never ceased to surprise him. 'Oh, what a wonderful mate she will make.' He grinned at that thought. Of course, she would make a great mate. That's why he had picked her in the first place. He shook his head as he heard a growl erupt from the hanyou. What an idiot. That guy wouldn't know a good female if one fell on his head. That single thought made him giggle just a little bit before he caught himself and straightened up. He steadied his gaze on Kagome and resisted the urge to face the hanyou and laugh his ass off. The sound of giggling broke him from his thoughts.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it any more. Some funny thoughts were floating through the vastness of the cell. The golden-eyed man was having some very funny ideas run through his head. She didn't care why or even how she had heard him. It didn't matter. They had broken through her rough exterior and played havoc with her mind. She tried to hold it in as long as she could, but his thoughts just kept getting funnier. That was it. She couldn't take it any longer. Thus, she burst out laughing.  
  
The three males returned their attention to her. What was so funny? InuYasha cocked his head to the side. He didn't see any reason for her to be laughing. Maybe someone had said something funny while he had been lost in thought? No, that couldn't be it. He shrugged and straightened back up. He returned to thinking about all the different ways to castrate that idiotic tiger and wolf.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. They'd kill you for attempting it," Kagome squeaked out between her giggles.  
  
Kouga stared at her. Had someone just said something? He turned his attention to the monk, but the other man was just staring at Kagome as if he was lost also. Kouga turned his attention to the hanyou to find the other man staring at the girl with shock crossing his features. So, the idiot half-breed had said something. Kouga turned his attention back to the girl. He would have to pay more attention to his surroundings. He could not allow the hanyou to gain the upper hand.  
  
The clock in InuYasha's head seemed to be ticking rather slowly today. Not that it ever ticked fast, but today it was unusually slow. He cocked his head to the side and wondered what on earth she was talking about. Who would they kill for attempting what?  
  
"They would kill you. You know they would. Just because you're a prince doesn't mean that you're immune to being put to death for your actions."  
  
"...." Uh, was she talking to him? He chanced a look at Kouga, who was staring right back at him. He then moved his gaze to the monk who was looking at him in much the same fashion. He returned his gaze to the girl and decided to put his theory to the test. 'Are you talking to me?'  
  
"Whom else would I be talking to? You're the only one speaking loud enough to wake an entire village." She giggled again at her rather idiotic comment. She knew he wasn't actually talking, but it didn't really matter.  
  
'I haven't spoken one word allowed. How is it that you can hear my thoughts?'  
  
"Hey buddy, now is not the time to get into such conversations. Do you plan on getting me out of here any time today?"  
  
'Hey, wait a minute. You can't order me around. I'd rather....'  
  
"I know what you'd rather do and its more hilarious than you think it is."  
  
'Why I outta..."  
  
"Shut up." Kouga's last thread had snapped. He couldn't take it any more. This fighting was irritating. That plus he couldn't even hear what the half-breed was saying in retort. He stood up sharply and turned to face the dog. "Give me the keys right this second," he snapped.  
  
InuYasha took a step back. That wolf was much more of an idiot than he pegged him for. InuYasha tightened his fist around the keys. He twisted his chin toward the ceiling.  
  
"I will not let you have the keys."  
  
"Why, you stinking dog breath. You have no intention on freeing her. Do you?"  
  
InuYasha snapped his face down and locked gazes with the wolf. Dog breath? That was it. His last straw had been plucked. He growled and took a step forward, shoving his face into the wolf's face.  
  
"Keh! How would you know what I intend to do?"  
  
"He intends on freeing me after you move out of his way and stop bothering him."  
  
InuYasha smirked at those words. She really could read his mind. Kouga turned his back on InuYasha. Bad move. InuYasha picked him up and threw the stunned wolf across the room. Kouga's body came in contact with the cell door and slumped to the ground. With the annoying nuisance out of the way for the moment, InuYasha got in front of Kagome and squatted down to her level.

* * *

The chair swiveled around in an agonizingly slow pace. He studied his hands and refused to turn his gaze to anything else. Thoughts were racing through his mind. What was she going to do? Would he be able to contain himself long enough to finish her test? At this point, he was having a hard time trying to remain stoic and emotionless. He was unsure how much longer his resolve would hold out.  
  
She continued swinging his chair around till she had it in the perfect position. She glanced up at his face, but his features remained unchanged. She took a deep breath. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She'd deal with the consequences later. She stretched her hands over her head and stood up on her tiptoes. She let out a big breath of air as she came back down. Her gaze never once left his eyes. No reaction. Ok, time to get a little bolder. She placed her hands on his thighs. She applied slight pressure by leaning on her arms. No reaction. Great, he would have to make this hard. Wouldn't he?  
  
It was taking every last nerve in his body to keep from loosing it. When she had stretched he watched her body tighten from the corner of his eye. Oh how he had wanted to growl in satisfaction. He then felt her hands on his thighs. He wanted to reach out and draw her close, but he couldn't allow that to happen. She had to do this on her own. He had to admit that she was getting bolder. What would she do next?  
  
She scrunched up her face when he made no movements or sounds. Feisty, isn't he? She moved her hands up higher on his thighs and braced herself as she began to crawl into his lap. It was a very hard thing to do. She fell off a couple of times, but she was bound and determined to get up on his lap. Finally, she latched her hands on his belt and used that to help lever her up. She was surprised to hear a grunt escape from him. Ah, so this affected him. Good. She looked up in his eyes when she finally got herself stable enough that she was sure she wouldn't fall down.  
  
He had moved his hands to grip the chair handles when she latched onto his belt. He let a grunt escape his mouth as she pulled herself up onto his lap. She stopped moving for an instant when he grunted, but she didn't make a motion to look at him. He gripped the chair harder. It was taking every last thread of resolve he had not to grab her and crush her to his body. He watched as she steadied herself and looked up at him. A slight smile played at her lips. She was enjoying this.  
  
She gathered her knees under her and pushed herself up till she was directly in his line of vision. She braced her hands on his chest and stared deeply into his eyes. She seemed to falter for a minute as if she was trying to decide what to do next before she slammed her eyes closed and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue danced over his lips begging for entrance.  
  
He was a little taken back by her boldness, but quickly succumbed to the feelings coursing through his being. He couldn't stop the erection he was getting, no matter how hard he tried. He felt her tongue run across his lips, but decided to make her work for entrance. She broke the kiss when he didn't grant her entrance. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Was there something wrong with what she did? She shifted her legs around a little when she felt herself start to slip between his legs. He took a sharp intake of breath with her sudden movements. This didn't go unnoticed by the teenager. Her smile broadened a bit.  
  
Her gaze trailed down to his shirt and a wicked thought flowed through her mind. She removed her hands from his chest and trailed them over to the top button of his shirt. He would most likely get mad at her for this, but it was worth a shot. She slowly unbuttoned the first button then descended to the next one. Within a few minutes, she had completely unbuttoned his shirt except for the part that extended into his pants. She stared at the part of his chest that she could see. Muscles defined his chest and stomach. She ran her hand lightly down his six pack and a jolt of excitement coursed through her veins.  
  
He watched as she undid his shirt. What was she thinking? Whatever she was thinking was turning her on. He could smell her arousal hanging heavily in the air. It was enough to suffocate him, but he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that scent. He felt her slide her hand gently down his abs. The scent of her arousal spiked. So, his little bitch loved his chiseled chest. All thoughts ceased as he felt her tug the shirt off of his shoulders.  
  
The annoying piece of fabric was stuck in between him and the chair, but she was determined to see all of his upper body without the interruption. She was a little surprised when he leaned forward slightly to aid in her efforts. She got the shirt off his shoulders and she scrunched up her face as she looked between both his hands trying to judge how best to get the shirt off of him while he had his hands on the arm rests in a death grip. Finally, she came to the conclusion that it would be better to do it one at a time, so she turned her attention to his right hand. She traced her hands lightly down his arm until she reached his hand. Once there she laced her the fingers of her left hand with his and he instantly loosened his grip on the chair. She smiled.  
  
She slowly lifted his hand off the armrest. Using her free hand, she worked the shirt down his arm till she had worked his right arm free of the garment. She shifted her attention to his other side and continued in the same fashion. Once she was satisfied with her work, she shifted her attention back to the shirt that was now gathered at his waist. That wouldn't do. She grabbed the fabric and tugged it out of his pants. She worked her way around his entire mid section until she had worked the stubborn thing out of his pants. She undid the last few buttons that she had failed to undo before and tossed the shirt across the room. She returned her attention to his completely bare chest.  
  
If he didn't know better, he'd think she was a pro at this, but he knew from her scent and the years of watching her, that she hadn't touched anyone like this before. He was amused that she took so much care in discarding his shirt. It made him wonder if she would dare to venture further. All rational thinking fled from his body when he felt her tongue slide down his chest.  
  
Something inside her told her to taste him. She wanted to know what he would do if she ran her tongue down his chest. So, she set to the task of finding out. As her antics continued, she encountered his left nipple and she flicked it with her tongue a few times. That action earned her an almost silent moan from the stoic man. That sound only encouraged her to continue her exploring. She continued to tease his nipple for a bit before moving on to the other one. Her explorations took her down to his belly button. She dove her tongue in and was delighted when she heard his breath catch in his throat. She moved her hands down till she had unconsciously rested them on his crotch.  
  
He gripped the chair harder when her hands fisted in his pants painfully close to his impossibly hard member. So far, she had yet to notice that one thing. He feared that when she did discover it, she would continue her exploration. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take if she unclothed him completely. She might just find herself on his desk if she tried. She moved her hands against his erection and he watched as she moved her head to get a better look at it.  
  
She crawled out of his lap. She couldn't get a good look at whatever it was that was so hard in his pants. As soon as she was out of his lap, she returned her attention to the one spot in his pants that seemed to stand out. She moved her hands across the fabric, but the thing remained at attention. Part of her wanted to discover just what that thing was. The other part of her told her that if she dared to undress him further she would be in for something that she may or may not like. Well, the curiosity was killing her, so she ran her hands back up his pants till she found his belt. She quickly undid the belt and whipped it off of him. The object was sent sailing across the room in much the same fashion as the shirt had earlier.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. She just took off his belt. That means she's planning on unclothing the rest of him. He gripped the chair tighter, if that was even possible. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure being applied to them. He was still watching her. Her actions were turning him on further. He felt his pants loosen from around his waist. She was going to go through with it. If he could keep his sanity long enough, he would let her have her fun, but after that, he would have fun.  
  
She undid his pants then stared at them for a while. How on earth was she going to get them off of him while he was sitting there like a rock? Maybe if she started moving he might help? It was worth a shot. She grabbed hold of his pants and started tugging them down. He didn't move. Ok, so maybe he wasn't going to make this easy, but she was bound and determined to remove his pants. She stood up on her tiptoes and bent over in his lap as far as she could. She reached behind him and began tugging his pants down. Somehow, she managed to work his pants off of his body. It had taken her a considerable amount of time, but determination won in the end. She flung the pants across the room and turned her attention back to his lower body. She sighed. She still had one more object that was keeping her from her ultimate goal.

* * *

His eyes roamed her body again. He let his gaze travel to the necklace. Spikes ran from the collar into her skin. He could see the dried blood and it made him cringe. How was he going to get that off of her without causing her harm? The answer was obvious. She would have to suffer long enough for him to remove that awful thing. He drifted his gaze back up and locked gazes with her. She reached out and grabbed his forearms causing him to shudder for a brief moment before he commanded his body to obey him and stop moving. He quickly undid the chains from her hands and set his sights upon the necklace.  
  
'I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have a choice.'  
  
"Don't worry about it. The pain was worse when they gave this thing to me. Besides, every time I move, I'm reminded of their little gift."  
  
She had a point. He couldn't see how she could stand to move with that thing on. He reached up and undid the lock that was holding the necklace together. He used both hands and quickly removed the necklace before either of them had a chance to think. Blood poured out of her wounds and he caught her sad expression. Kouga woke up upon smelling Kagome's blood and he was instantly in front of her, knocking InuYasha out of the way.  
  
"Are you ok? Did that hanyou go to fast with the necklace? Damn, I knew I should have been the one to free you."  
  
"Hey, I did the best I could considering the situation." InuYasha towered over Kouga.  
  
Kouga stood up and turned around in one fluid movement. "You were not gentle enough. Look at her, she's hurt because of you."  
  
"Yeah well, do you think you could...."  
  
Their antics were stopped as a soft blue light brightened the darkness. Miroku inched over to the two demons.  
  
"I suggest both of you get out of here."  
  
Kouga turned his attention to the monk. "Why the hell should we leave? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me, but don't complain to me when she purifies you."  
  
"When she what?" Both demons yelled in unison.  
  
"You heard me." Miroku turned his attention to the woman now completely surrounded with the blue light.  
  
She sat there as the two demons started fighting yet again. She was tempted to ask permission to heal herself, but why should she have to ask? She was hurt. It was painfully obvious. She didn't have time to wait for their bickering to end before she asked for permission. Thus, she closed her eyes and began reciting the healing spell. Neither demon had noticed her actions, but the monk seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She heard the monk's declaration to the demons.  
  
She glanced at the men that she could now clearly see. She ran her eyes over the golden-eyed man's entire body. She must be dreaming. He was the savior of her dreams. He was the man who had saved her from her former masters. Fate was ironic sometimes. She now understood why he didn't wish to harm her when he took the necklace off. He couldn't harm her if he tried. She then wondered if she could ever do harm to him. Would her powers harm him or would he be safe from them? Something deep within her told her that they were joined, if only partially, and that he would be safe from anything she threw out unless she intended it to harm him.  
  
Both demons turned their attention to Kagome. Within minutes, Kouga made a mad dash for the door and disappeared into the hall. However, InuYasha stayed glued to his spot. He was sure that whatever it was that girl was going to do wouldn't harm him in the least bit. The wolf was a coward, but he would show that sad excuse of a demon up. Miroku grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into the hall. Once in the hall, Miroku unhanded InuYasha and went over to close the door to the cell. He took a step back as he watched the blue light dance around the door. He turned his attention back to InuYasha, who was currently growling in protest to be shut out of the cell.  
  
"Miroku, what the hell did you do that for? She wouldn't have hurt me."  
  
"How do you know that? Could you not sense the power radiating off of her back there? And you..." Miroku turned his attention to the wolf, "How dare you not tell us that she's a miko? Do you have any idea of the amount of power that girl has?"  
  
"That is why you are going to bind her powers and place a subduing necklace on her. She can't be allowed to freely use her powers around us demons."  
  
"That won't help." InuYasha leaned against the back wall.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Just what I said. Sure you'll be able to subdue her when you think she's done something to deserve it and sure she won't have full use of her powers, but she's more powerful than you think."  
  
Miroku stared at his friend. Was it possible that the hanyou had felt something more powerful laying dormant in the miko? No, there was no possible way he could have figured something like that out.  
  
"More powerful? Look hanyou, I'm stronger than her and she will think twice before trying anything with me."  
  
"There's only one person who has the power to control her," InuYasha trailed off. He didn't know where his last couple of comments had come from. No, she was not his angel. She couldn't be. If she were his angel, he would be able to feel when Miroku binds her powers. He would just have to wait and find out.  
  
The light died down in the room. Miroku walked over to the door and opened it. Darkness greeted the three men. They entered the room cautiously and took up their positions from earlier. Miroku inched closer to the girl and fell to his knees on the ground. InuYasha leaned against the back wall and let his gaze trail up and down her figure. The smell of blood was gone and upon closer inspection, all of her wounds had disappeared. Interesting.  
  
Miroku took a necklace out of his robes and held it in front of his body. "I bet you know what this is. It'll be a lot better than that other necklace you were wearing."  
  
"Yeah right," she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
He chanted a spell and the necklace flew around her neck. Miroku turned his attention to Kouga, who stood up and came to stand by the monk's side. He had thought about this for a while, but he didn't know what word to use. He couldn't be careless and choose just any word. It would have to be something that would make her shiver in her shoes. Wait, it didn't matter what the word was; she would be crashing to the ground with his command. An evil smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Beg!"  
  
Kagome went crashing to the ground. Beg? Beg? That was her subduing word? What an asshole. Before she could feel the spell wearing off, Miroku began chanting his binding spell. Kouga uttered the special word once more for his pure enjoyment as Miroku continued to bind Kagome's powers.  
  
InuYasha watched in mild fascination. In his opinion, the wolf had chosen the wrong word to subdue her with. A million other ideas flew through his head, but he quickly lost focus as he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. He felt an explosion of power and with each word the monk uttered the power became more condensed, as if it were being captured into a ball. What was the monk doing to him? He fell to his knees on the floor. The girl raised her head and locked gazes with him.  
  
'We are connected somehow. Aren't we?'  
  
'I believe so.'  
  
'Will we still be able to speak like this once he binds your powers?'  
  
'We'll have to wait and see.'

* * *

His boxers had proven more of a chore to remove than his pants had. At least he helped her in their removal. Now, she was staring at the object that had made her start this journey to begin with. His eyes never strayed from her body. What would she do? So far, she was just staring at his erection. He could tell she felt slightly uncomfortable, but she was determined to continue her exploration.  
  
She timidly reached out and slid her hand down his shaft. She watched as he gripped the chair tighter. He was fighting to keep from doing something, but she couldn't tell what. She circled her hand back around his shaft and ran it up and down a few times before stopping. She looked up into his eyes. She wanted to ask if she should stop, but something told her that she needed to finish what she started. She looked back down at his erection. She crept as close as she could get and dipped her head down. What would he taste like?  
  
She let her tongue slide across his tip. This earned her a gasp from him. She liked that reaction, so she did it again this time letting her tongue drifted over the side of his tip and run down the length of his shaft. She ran her tongue back up and paused at his tip. If he liked how she had circled her hand around him, maybe he would like it if she circled her mouth around his erection? There was only one way to find out. She took a deep breath and dipped her head down till he was in her mouth as much as she could take.  
  
She slowly moved her head up and down his shaft. Once she got the feel for it, she began to move faster and faster. Moans escaped his throat. He felt himself dangerously close to organism. He didn't want to stop her. She started this and she was going to find out where her actions led. It didn't take much longer before he spilled himself inside her mouth. She stood up and looked at him with a surprised expression. Whatever she had been expecting, that sure wasn't it. She swallowed. So that's what he tastes like. He resisted the urge to smile as he watched some of his seed run down her chin and drip on her shirt. She quickly wiped it away and licked her fingers clean.  
  
He watched as her tongue seductively slid around her fingers, as she made sure she had gotten up every last drop. His resolve snapped. He couldn't take it any longer. She had passed all his tests and now only one thing kept him from making his claim on her. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his head mere inches from hers.  
  
"Rin.... I will ask you my question one more time. This time I request an immediate answer from you." He kept his voice slow and emotionless.  
  
"Y... yes, my lord."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"You do realize that what you have just done to me is only a right granted to mates."  
  
"Y.... yes.... My lord." She was getting scared now. Was he going to punish her for her actions? She shifted her gaze to the floor.  
  
He watched as she hung her head. He would have none of that. He reached out and placed his hand under her chin. He tugged her chin, urging her to look at him.  
  
"Rin, look at me."  
  
She drifted her gaze back to his. He dropped his hand and let it rest back on her shoulder.  
  
"Your actions today have proven to me that you are ready for a mate. Will you let me mate with you?"  
  
The surprise was evident in her expression. Sure, he had asked that question before, but she was equally sure that he would reject her because of her actions.  
  
"Y.... your not mad with me?"  
  
"Rin, do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Then do not ask if I am mad with you. You would know if I was mad with you. However, I wish you to answer my question."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. Why did she get the feeling that as soon as she said yes he would tear her clothes off and have his way with her? Possibly because of the way he was insisting that she answer him.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, my lord.... I will let.... You mate with me." She was scared, but its what she really wanted. She had been going over the question for a few months now. He was right, what she did to him today proved that she was ready to be mated. Therefore, she would allow him to take her.  
  
That was all he needed to hear. In an instant he had removed her kimono. She was now bare to his eyes. He took the moment to let his eyes roam her body. He wanted to memorize every last curve, but he would have plenty of time to do that. Right now, he had to lay claim to his property. He picked her up as he rose from his chair. In a couple of steps he had come around to the front of his desk and he placed her back on the floor. He clamped his lips onto hers and began lowering her to the floor.  
  
He wanted to waste no time in claiming her. They had already wasted enough time. He would explore her body after his initial claiming. He broke the kiss once she was fully on the floor, he on his hands and knees. In one fluid movement, he flipped her onto her stomach and snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her effortlessly onto her hands and knees. Once she was in position, he removed his hands and trailed them down the outside of her thighs. He made his way in between her legs and gently pushed them apart. He trailed one hand up her womanhood and gently inserted a finger inside her opening.  
  
She gasped as his finger entered her. He began to pump in and out of her in mock sex and her whole body shuttered. He pulled out when he felt that she was wet enough. He lowered his chest onto her back, but kept as much of his weight off of her as he could manage. He let his head come to rest by her ear.  
  
"This may hurt for a minute. You said that you trust me. Then trust me not to hurt you more than what is necessary."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
With that he up righted himself. He positioned himself at her entrance. He placed his hands on her hips and buried himself within her depths. He paused for a moment to let her get accustomed to his intrusion before he began to thrust in and out of her tiny body. Her walls closed tightly around his member. With each thrust her walls retracted and held him tight. She moaned as he quickened his pace. He growled in approval.  
  
She felt a knot forming deep within her stomach. With each thrust he gave, the knot was wound tighter and tighter. Finally, the knot gave out and she let out a loud moan. Stars danced in her vision and she could feel her arms and knees giving out from under her. She slinked down onto the floor, but he held her backside in position. A warning growl erupted from him and she instinctively shot back up onto her hands. He leaned across her back as he continued to pump himself inside of her. He sniffed her neck. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck till he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Just as he was about to hit his orgasm he bit down on her neck and released himself inside of her at the same time. This action caused her to have a second orgasm. She shuddered from the feel of his teeth in her neck and his member inside of her.  
  
He released her neck once his seed had finished being spilled into her. He moved his head towards her ear.  
  
"This is just the beginning. We shall take this to my bedroom." With that he stood up and took her with him.

* * *

The pain subsided slowly as the monk finished his chant. During the course of the process, Kouga had taken it upon himself to subdue Kagome another four times. He was having way too much fun with his new found power. InuYasha had been irritated at the wolf's actions, but he was in too much pain to do anything other than sit on the floor and watch.  
  
Kagome sat up after her latest subduing spell wore off. She wanted to kill the wolf. She could tell how living with him was going to go for the next month. There would be hell to pay from her savior. That is, unless they somehow got locked away from each other. She let her gaze fall to the hanyou whom had recovered from the binding and was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. There was only one way to find out.  
  
'Can you still hear me?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Good, she was relieved that they hadn't lost that connection anyway.  
  
'I can't feel you any more though.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'No, I'm sorry I just didn't understand what you said. You can't feel me any more?'  
  
'Yeah. I could feel you before. It's hard to explain, but it was like I could always feel you. Now, there's this empty space where you used to be. I can't feel you.'  
  
She continued to stare at him. He could feel her before? He truly was her savior. She was sure of it now more than ever. The sounds of the monk and wolf moving around broke them out of their conversation.  
  
"There. Our job is done."  
  
"I thank you both. Please give my thanks to the queen for her assistance."  
  
"Keh, she requests both of your presences at a party that she is going to throw two weeks from today. She said that you could thank her by showing up. She wants to meet the girl, so bring her along." InuYasha pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the door.  
  
"Tell her..."  
  
"Just show up." With that InuYasha opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. 


	16. Thoughts Before the Storm

I do not own InuYasha!

Destinies Collide

Chapter 16: Thoughts before the party

Two weeks. It had been two long boring weeks. Life with Kouga hadn't been too bad. Who was she kidding? It was horrible. Of course, it didn't help her situation that she tried to escape the first night. Hey, he had been the idiot who hadn't chained her up for the night. She had found that rather unusual. She was used to being chained up at night or whenever the master' was away. Her little escape act had earned herself a hand full of begs and a rather irritating security blanket at night.

Security blanket? That's what he had called it, but she saw it as a way for him to get closer to her. Every night thereafter, he would make her cuddle up with him on his bed, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. If she made the slightest movement, he would gather her closer to his body. This quickly became very annoying. Most of the time, the pervert would get an instant erection as soon as their bodies hit his bed. She would find herself being pulled under his body while his hands roamed every curve on her body.

Sure she tried to hit him, she even kneed him in the balls, but that proved futile. As soon as she tried to get away, he would capture her tiny hands in his own and hold her to the bed. He would then take the opportunity to explore her mouth. She wasn't sure what kept him from claiming her, but she was glad that he hadn't taken it that far yet. Her thoughts turned to her savior. Their connection had dulled considerably since the binding, but he was still there in spirit. Damn monk and his spiritual powers. If it hadn't been for the binding, she would have purified the wolf instantaneously.

Binding? Ha, those wimps. To her knowledge she had never hurt anyone her entire life. Then again, there were some blank spaces in her memories that she wished to get the answers to. However, she felt that the only person who be able to fill in those blanks would be the golden-eyed man. Over the last couple of weeks, she had thought about her savior more and more. It seemed that their psychic connection only worked when they were in direct contact with each other. She felt that this was another effect of the binding. It became more apparent whenever Kouga would touch her. She could feel something stir inside of her. It raged with anger, but it didn't boil to the surface like it had in the past. Wait, the anger boiled to the surface in the past? Could that be why she didn't remember anything?

She felt the arms around her waist grip her tighter and she winced from the pain. Damn wolf. Four days ago he took off with a few of his pack members to go fight some other demon pack. He had said something about it being a bear pack, a rabbit pack, or something like that. She really didn't care. He had taken the precaution to chain her up, which only irritated her, more. He came back four days later in a particularly bad mood. One of his right hand men had unchained her and warned her not to do anything to upset him. The warning must not have reached the other pack members because as soon as the prince entered his den, he was bombarded with questions about the battle. That's when the conversation turned ugly.

"Those bastards. How dare they do that to us? And they expected us to beg for their forgiveness. How idiotic. The prince of the wolf clan does not beg for forgiveness. They should have to beg for my forgiveness. I would love to see the day when those bastards get on their knees and beg for us to save them. Ha. I would turn them down in an instant. The losers. Oh, and you should have seen the look on their faces when we came close to beating them. Of course, they won in the end. The bastards. Shit..."

His speech continued in much the same fashion. She never knew that beg could be used to describe a battle quite as colorfully as he was doing. The hole he was digging her into became deeper and deeper. Six begs later, she was rewarded with an achy body and four broken ribs. Of course, he acted innocent about the act. He claimed that he forgot about his subduing command over her. She knew better. He had done it to get back at her for not letting him sleep with her. Ok, so technically speaking they were sleeping together, but they weren't having sex.

He had taken her to a doctor, after the beg incident, whom had promptly fixed her up and put her on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. Kouga wasn't too happy about the situation. Then came Friday, the day of the Queen's party. He was insistent that she go with him, despite what the doctor had said. The Queen wanted to meet her and she had to go. She silently hoped that either her savior or the Queen would reprimand Kouga for breaking her ribs. That would be a lovely sight.

She sighed as her thoughts returned to her savior for the umpteenth time. She had a feeling that Kouga had a big surprise waiting for him at the party. Her angel was angry, almost livid that he could do nothing to stop Kouga's actions. She knew he wanted to rip Kouga up into little pieces and feed him to any demon that also hated the wolf. Sadly, their connection was fading more by the day. At this moment, she could barely feel his presence inside of her. She sighed and felt Kouga stirring behind her. Soon he would be awake and she would have to abandon her thoughts until later.

* * *

"You can't wait to see her again. Can you?" 

"Miroku, I'm warning you to shut up before I tear you apart."

"Look, you shouldn't be embarrassed about this sort of thing. It's natural for us guys to want girls." Miroku walked up behind the hanyou and placed his hands on the other mans shoulders.

InuYasha was sitting on a bench in the outside garden. It was the very same bench that he had taken Kikyo during the last party. He grabbed Miroku's hands and squeezed, digging his claws into the other mans skin. Miroku yelped and let go of InuYasha. The hanyou returned his hands to his lap and hung his head low. Over the last two weeks he had felt himself slowly going insane. That was the best way he could describe it.

The binding had made it impossible for him to feel her. At first, he hadn't known what that meant. She apparently had no clue about it either. It had been like a part of him had been shut off from the rest of his body. It felt hollow and empty. The monk had hypnotized him a few more times since then. They had found out some very interesting things. During the course of their sessions, it came out that InuYasha had used his angel's body to kill her masters. That was interesting, but what intrigued them more was when InuYasha began to get mad for no apparent reason.

It would start up suddenly. One minute, InuYasha would be calm and quiet and the next, red was bleeding into his eyes and he was yelling for the bastard to stop touching his angel. Miroku began to dive deeper into InuYasha's psyche. He found out that the hanyou's soul was deeply entwined with the woman's soul from the cell. It had taken him a good amount of time to figure out with whom the hanyou was connected, but from some of the descriptions that InuYasha gave, he knew there was only one person who fit the bill.

InuYasha sighed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He took a deep breath and released as he brought his arms back down. He turned to face Miroku, who was still looking at the blood trailing down his hands from the hanyou's earlier assault.

"Who said anything about being embarrassed?"

Miroku kept his eyes on his hands. "That hurt you know. Why did you do that?" Apparently, the monk hadn't heard the hanyou's words.

"Keh, serves you right for grabbing hold of me. You should know better by now."

"But you hurt me. Look," Miroku stretched his arms out so that the hanyou could get a better view of the monk's so-called injuries.

"Oh no, I'd better rush you to the doctor before all your blood escapes from those tiny wounds. Crybaby! I'd hate to see you with a real wound." Sarcasm dripped from InuYasha's voice.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh please, InuYasha. I'm not going to die from this."

"Oh really? Well, the way your acting, I'd think you were about to pass on any minute."

Miroku wiped his hands on his robes. He quickly forgot about his wounds and returned his attention to the hanyou, a lecherous smile gracing his lips. "So, I was thinking, you need to get that girl alone tonight. You know, have a little talk with her, make her yours, that sort of thing."

In an instant, InuYasha was standing in front of the monk. "Why on earth do you think I want to mate her?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you talk about her in your sleep?"

InuYasha turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not."

"You're in denial." Miroku shook his head.

"I am not. Your making things up." InuYasha turned back around and stared daggers at Miroku.

"Oh really? _I want you so bad…. I miss you…. I need you by my side always and forever…. Bare my child._" Miroku did his best to impersonate what InuYasha sounded like in his sleep.

InuYasha's jaw dropped and his arms instantly went to his sides. "I said that, huh?"

"Yep. She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"There's a hole in your theory." InuYasha straightened back up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hum, sounded fine to me."

"That's where you're wrong. I would never ask a girl to bare my child."

Miroku sweat dropped. "Um…. Uh…. Ok, so maybe I made that last part up."

"Only the last part? I think you made the entire thing up."

Miroku took a step forward. "Look, you were asleep. So, how do you know what you said?"

InuYasha turned his head toward the sky. "I don't, but I'm sure as hell not going to believe what you say."

"Fine. Don't appreciate me." Miroku turned around and started walking in the direction of the main house.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"Let me guess, he didn't believe you cockamamie story?" 

"Uh, you could say that."

"Uh huh. I told you. Didn't I?"

Miroku looked up and caught her gaze. "But I wasn't lying. You heard him talking in his sleep that night. You can't say that I was imagining it."

"I'm not saying you imagined it. I heard him, but I told you that he wouldn't believe you." She walked over to a huge dresser that sat on the far left wall in InuYasha's room. She opened one of the drawers and began putting InuYasha's clothes in various spots within the drawer.

Miroku sighed and plopped down on InuYasha's bed. He watched the girl intently as she bent down to put InuYasha's clothes in his dresser. A lecherous smile graced his lips as his gaze centered on her rear end. He would do anything to touch and caress that fine piece of flesh. With that in mind he slid off the bed slowly. He tiptoed over to the unsuspecting girl. When he was within groping distance, he reached out and let his hand glide up and down her rear end.

She stood up instantly upon feeling the hand on her bottom. In one fluid movement, she turned around and slapped the monk across the face before he had a chance to think. He rubbed his bruised face as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry. My hand has a mind of its own."

"Yeah right. I didn't believe that line the first time you said it and I sure as hell don't believe it now."

"Ah, come on Sango. You should feel privileged to be the center of my attention."

"Oh really? How about that Yura girl that came over the other day? You practically undressed her in front of everyone. If InuYasha hadn't hit you hard enough to make you unconscious, then you would have made good with your question about having her bare your children." Sango stepped to the side and went around the flustered monk. How dare he? She felt her anger rising. Why was she letting that letch get to her? She had only met the monk a little over a week and a half ago. She couldn't have gotten that attached to him in such a short amount of time.

"But…. I…. Um…. I…." He didn't know what to say. She had him there. Curse his hand.

"Don't even try it. It won't help you." She stormed out of the room leaving a dazed monk to stare after her.

* * *

It had been two glorious weeks since Sesshomaru had mated her. She stared at the ceiling in the room that she now shared with her mate. She stretched and rolled over to her right side. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her flush with his body. She sighed. She loved to be in his arms. She felt safe and protected. 

He released one arm from her waist long enough to move her hair from her neck. Once that task had been completed, he returned his arm to her waist and dropped his head down to her neck. He slid his tongue down her neck and was rewarded with a shudder from her. He smirked. After all he had put her through in the last four days, his bitch still wanted more. His smile grew wider as he remembered the last four days.

Six days ago, her scent had spiked. It smelled so sweet, so inviting. He couldn't get it out of his head. He knew she was in heat, but he had to have her. At first, he tried to stay away from her. He really didn't want to get her pregnant so early in their mating. He wanted to wait a few months or maybe years before they took that step. The major problem was that he couldn't stay away from her for very long. He wanted her with him at every moment of every day. Her scent drove him wild for two days before he couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her.

That's when he had taken her to his room. For four days, he mated her almost constantly and only let her rest for a few minutes before he was at it again. Jaken was the only one aloud to come near his door and would bring his master food. He wasn't a heartless bastard. He did let her sleep, for an hour at a time, no more no less. Today marked the end of their four-day adventure. He sniffed the air once more. Good, her heat was over and he had no doubt that she was with child. It would take another couple of weeks before he knew for sure, but he was willing to wait.

"Rin, how are you feeling?"

She was taken aback by his question. In truth she was very sore. A rather amusing idea ran through her head. She figured that she wouldn't be able to walk for a while because of what he had done to her. She didn't mind though. She was his mate and she would have to get used to this.

"I'm just a little sore, but I'll be fine."

He smirked. He raised his hand to her face and tilted her head towards his. He stared in her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

"That bastard hasn't responded to my offer." 

"But my lord, I'm sure he has a good explanation."

"I will accept no explanation from him."

He slammed his fist down upon his desk. His servant gulped and took a step back. He sat back down in his chair and settled his elbows upon the desktop. He entwined his fingers and stared at his servant. Did that dog really think he would get away with ignoring him? Well, he had another thing coming.

"Tell me about his servant."

"That guy's annoying. He looks like a frog…."

"Not that guy. I could care less about that sorry excuse of a demon. I'm talking about the girl."

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't know who you were talking about."

"Just get on with it."

"Yes sir. He seems very attached to the girl. Seems he even mated her. They disappeared from sight about four-days ago. I don't know what happened."

"Interesting. What about the hanyou?"

"He hasn't shown us what we wish to know. I don't think he knows a powerful miko. There's no possible way that idiot could ever be connected to someone that powerful."

"I didn't ask for your opinions. I just asked for information. Now leave my sight."

"Yes sir."


	17. Party or No Party?

I do not own InuYasha!

Destinies Collide

Chapter 17: Party or No Party?

The sun sank slowly behind the distant mountains. The skyline was lit up with the most vibrant arrange of reds and oranges. On the opposite horizon a storm was brewing. Dark clouds were slowly slipping over the unsuspected land. Within hours all land in its path would succumb to its fury.

InuYasha let his head fall back onto the table he was currently sitting at in the garden of his home. The party would start in a few short hours. He was already dreading what course of action his father might take in regards to having his youngest son mated. Fortunately for him, his parents had found out about his brother's mating a little over a week ago and had seemingly forgot about the sullen younger prince. He didn't care. Let them ogle over Rin. She deserved it. It was about time his arrogant son-of-a-bitch brother mated the girl.

He looked up again and stared at the distant clouds. He figured that they seemed fitting. His thoughts drifted to the nightmares he'd been having every night for the past week. Everything settled around this night, this party. A foreboding uneasiness crept into his being. Something was going to happen tonight, he could feel it. He took a deep breath before slamming his head back onto the table. What did it matter if something was going to happen? The only thing that he'd been aching to do for the last two weeks, was tear that good for nothing wolf's head off.

He sighed and brought his head up. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. Did that wolf have any respect for someone else's property? That poor girl was his. She was his angel and he'd be damned if that wolf would get away with touching her like he had been doing. She belonged to him. It didn't matter that he had never claimed her or that he barely knew her. He definitely didn't know her name. However, none of that mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he could feel all of the reactions that coursed through her body.

After the binding, he thought he had lost all connection with her. He had been horrified and crestfallen. The binding had left an emptiness in his soul. Shoot, they should have just torn his heart out and stomped on it. It would have felt better then this agonizing pain. Then that bastard wolf had the gull to touch his property. He had been surprised when he had felt her anger and fear. What had been more surprising was when he had smelled that wolf's arousal. He didn't care how or why he could smell it. It didn't matter. It was a sickening smell, but he instantly knew what Kouga was trying to do. He tried with all of his might to reach out to his angel the way he had in the past. None of his efforts helped.

Miroku had found the hanyou in the basement gym huddled against the farthest wall. Evidence of the hanyou's anger was strewn about everywhere. Upon closer inspection, the hanyou had purposely broken both his hands and given himself more than a few bruises and cuts. Miroku had then taken over the task of cleaning the hanyou up and trying to calm him down. During the process, the reason as to InuYasha's distress was revealed. Miroku had decided to teach the flustered prince a spell that would not only calm his nerves, but would also send the hanyou into a state of meditation.

The spell seemed to work. Every time InuYasha would feel the start of the wolf's actions, he would chant the spell until he found himself staring at the objects of his obsession and jealousy. The first time he had done this, he had tried desperately to kill the wolf. His actions proved futile, as the wolf didn't even notice the slightest breath of air that InuYasha let out. His angel hadn't noticed his presence either, which angered him more. Thus, from that moment on he had settled for just watching as she kneed, hit, slapped, and dug her nails into the idiot that was trying to rape her.

He snapped his head up as a loud crack of thunder rumbled across the land. His eyes searched out the approaching storm and he sighed. The storm might come sooner than planned. Oh well, it would only add to his anguish. She would be here tonight. The very person he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around and show what she was doing to his body, heart, and soul.

He returned his chin to his arms and stared out over the vast gardens to the house at the end of it all. Sesshomaru. That idiot didn't know what he was getting himself into when he mated Rin. The little bitch went into heat less than a week later, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but lock the both of them in his room until her heat had subsided. By the time the two of them had re-emerged, his father had known what was going on and was there to congratulate his eldest son and new daughter-in-law.

Dear old dad knew that Rin was pregnant. Both his mother and father had been entirely too bubbly about the news. It was almost as if they thought that if they never had grandchildren, they would shrivel up and die on the spot. Of course, his arrogant older brother hadn't told his mate what had happened. The teenager was oblivious to the whole situation. Poor girl. She will probably flip when she finds out.

"InuYasha, did you hear me?"

InuYasha titled his head in the general direction of the main house. His ears swiveled back as his mother shouted out his name again.

"Come in here and get ready for the party. The guests will be arriving within the hour."

His ears swiveled back around and he returned his head to the position that he had previously left. When he made no motion to move, his mother strolled out of the house and over to him. She laid a hand on his back and rubbed it in small soothing circles.

"Are you ok? You haven't been yourself since you returned from that job I asked you to accompany Miroku on. Tell me what's wrong."

InuYasha slumped forward. How could he express what was burning at his very being? She wouldn't understand the torment he'd been going through. She wouldn't be able to comprehend what he himself couldn't even figure out. How could she understand that his one desire was to make his angel his for all eternity? He wanted the girl that tormented his dreams. One way or the other, she would be his.

"InuYasha?" she asked in a whisper.

"Huh?" he grunted back.

"I won't make you talk to me, but please come in and get ready for the party."

He felt the small pressure leave his back, but he kept his position. He would get ready when he wanted to. He hated parties. The only good thing about this upcoming party was the fact that he would finally get to see his angel again and if he was lucky, he would finally learn her name. Another crack of thunder rippled across the land making InuYasha shift in his seat before he finally decided to move back inside the confines of the house.

* * *

A tent had been hastily raised to try to dissuade the impending storm. If it got too bad, the entire party would be moved into the main house. There was plenty of room on the ground floor for all of the company they were planning on having on this night. InuYasha stepped into the garden and took a moment to scan his surroundings. A rather large tent sat nestled between the main house and his brother's smaller house in the very back of the yard. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to the approaching storm.

The storm was still miles away. He returned his attention to the few guests that lingered on the outside of the tent. He didn't recognize any of the demons nor did he care. He strolled through the garden and stopped upon reaching the entrance to the tent. He really didn't feel like going inside just yet. Besides, his angel hadn't shown up and that was the only reason he wanted to be anywhere near this party.

He sighed and turned in the direction of his favorite thinking spot. Upon reaching the clearing, he slumped down onto the bench and let his head fall to his knees as a wave of anxiety rocketed through his being. He hated waiting. He wanted, no needed his angel next to him right this very instant. He wasn't sure why he felt that way. Maybe it had something to do with the impending danger that he could sense was about to erupt. He sighed again. That stupid wolf would make him wait all night. Wouldn't he?

His head snapped up as a small crack of a twig tore him from his thoughts. He twisted his head in the direction of the noise. To his surprise and horror, Kikyo stood leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a blood red dress. Spaghetti straps adorned her shoulders and the dress itself went down to her knees.

She watched in amusement as he continued to roam his eyes over her body. Maybe he couldn't forget about the last time they met? One thing had kept turning itself over and over in her mind. Did he know about the woman who took control of his body? His eyes finally settled on hers and she took the opportunity to move into the clearing. She wiggled her hips more enticingly as she slowly made her way over to the bench. He seemed to be locked in a trance that her hips were silently chanting to him.

She made it over to the bench in what seemed like a half an hour. He blinked as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. What the hell did she think she was doing? She straddled the bench as she sat down facing him, her hands making quick work of his silver dress shirt. She tugged the garment out of his pants and tossed it across the clearing. He was about to push her off of him when her hands returned to his chiseled chest closely followed by her mouth.

Alarms were going off in his head, but somehow he couldn't make his body obey him. He tried to push her away, he really did, but all he succeeded in doing was bringing her closer. That's not what he wanted to do. He sucked in a deep breath as her tongue slid out of her mouth and moved down the side of his neck. He lost all coherent thought as she circled her mouth around his right nipple and flicked it with her tongue. She sucked on the nipple, drawing it into her mouth and letting her teeth close around it just enough to excite him.

His hands remained on her shoulders. He was fighting a loosing battle with his conscience. He didn't want this woman doing this to him. The only one that should have this right is his angel. His thoughts were lost to the wind once again as Kikyo moved off of his right nipple and over to his left one. She continued to lather attention to that nipple in much the same fashion as she had the first one. She smiled as she felt a shudder rocket through his body. He was enjoying this and she knew it.

She dropped her hands to his pants and made quick work of his belt, which she sent flying across the clearing in the same fashion his shirt had. She returned her hands to his pants and set to undoing them. With any luck, she would have them completely removed from his body before he knew what was happening. She unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down, letting her hands graze his erection as she went. He went stiff with the contact. She left his nipples and traveled back up his chest till she was face to face with him. Their eyes locked for only a second before she clamped her lips onto his.

He looked up at her. Was she really trying to do what he thought she was doing? Then she locked her lips on his. He felt her tongue glide across his lips and he opened his mouth without really knowing why he did it. She was entirely too pushy for him. A deep growl started in his chest. She stopped moving for a split second before she shrugged it off and deepened the kiss. She was determined to get her way this time.

The hands on her shoulders gripped tighter and she could feel his claws digging dangerously into her skin. One thought sailed through her mind. What if that woman took over his body again? Would she make good with her word? Again, she shrugged it off and moved her hands to the back of his head. She tilted his head back and dove her tongue deeper into his mouth. The growl in his belly rose in volume considerably and he began to push her away from him. She locked her hands around his head and closed her eyes. So, it was going to be harder than she had expected to subdue him. That was ok though, she was ready for the challenge.

She silently chanted a spell and released a powerful tasteless and odorless gas into his mouth. She smiled as she felt him swallow and she ran her tongue over his, teasing him to see what he would do. To her surprise he pushed his tongue back to rest in the very back of his mouth. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes once again. He opened his eyelids lazily to find her staring at him. She smiled down at him as he felt a wave of sleepiness course through his body. His hands dropped from her shoulders and he slumped forward, resting his head just above the curve of her breasts.

She held back a giggle of delight. It had finally worked. That stubborn hanyou had finally fallen into her trap. Now the fun could begin. She maneuvered him till he was lying on the bench. She removed his pants and slid her hands up his body. Only one more item of clothing kept her from her ultimate goal. She took hold of his boxers and began tugging them down. In the next instant, she picked herself off the ground and turned in circles trying to find the reason for her sudden lack in balance. She found nothing and shrugged, quickly returning to the task at hand.

Again, she grabbed hold of his boxers, which had somehow gotten placed back around his waist. Maybe she had done that without realizing? She shook her head. No, she clearly remembered getting his boxers down till she almost saw the object of her desire. What happened after that? Oh well, there was no need to dilly-dally any longer. Whatever had happened couldn't possibly happen a second time. She slipped his boxers back down his body.

An instant later she was picking herself off the ground yet again. What the hell? She glanced around the clearing again, this time she let go of the spell holding her powers inside of her body. She was determined to figure out what in the world was going on. Nothing. No one was in the vicinity. The closest individual that she could sense was over by the tent that the party was taken place in. The smell of flowers clouded her nose, but she didn't seem to take notice of it. She was in the garden of the King and Queen after all. There were flowers everywhere.

She stood up slowly as she continued to survey the clearing and the tree line. She finally returned her attention to the hanyou a few minutes later, and was horrified to find that he was almost completely dressed. Ok, now she definitely did remember stripping him of everything aside from his boxers. Something was going on here. Her head was scrunched in deep concentration. How had she ended up on the ground? She couldn't remember feeling anything push or pull her down. It was as if she had blanked out and found herself on the ground. What could have caused that to happen?

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was beginning to get a headache. She shrugged her shoulders again as she lowered herself onto the bench. She undid his pants again and slid them down his body, only moving from the bench long enough to remove his pants from his legs. She stared at his boxers. Maybe she should just remove them fast enough so that she could counteract whatever it was that had knocked her onto the ground. She sucked in another deep breath and moved to where she was half bent over his lifeless body.

She reached out, grabbed his boxers, and yanked down all in one forceful movement. An instant later, she raised an achy hand to her head and tried desperately to open her eyes. What had happened this time? Her thoughts quickly came together as she leaned back into a hard, rather rough surface. She reached out and experimentally touched the surface to find that it was the base of a tree. Tree? Forcefully she opened her eyes to find that she had somehow gotten clear across the clearing. Her wary eyes focused on InuYasha, who was still lying on the bench, but was now fully clothed.

She rose up on shaky feet and the simple movement sent loads of pain spiraling through her body. She fell to her knees on the ground and snaked her arms around her rib cage. She took an astonished look behind her. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as her gaze fell upon the tree she had been sitting under moments ago. A deep indentation had been made in its bark about ten feet off the ground. Blood adorned the mark and as she turned back around, she finally noticed the unbearable pain in her back. Once again, she scanned her surroundings. Who had thrown her clear across the small clearing like that? The hanyou looked as peaceful as he had been when she had first started her journey. So it couldn't have been him. Or could it?

She closed her eyes and chanted a healing spell. A light violet light surrounded her being. After a few minutes, the light died down and she rose to her feet. That was it. She couldn't take it any more. Something weird was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She rushed over to the bench and looked down upon the sleeping hanyou. He was knocked out cold. She reached a hand out and ran it down the side of his face. The only reaction she got was a grunt from him as he turned his head away from the contact. Interesting.

She knelt down beside him and brought her head close to his neck. She snaked her tongue out and let it glide down the side of his neck. Again, he grunted, but this time he simply laid there. She stood up apparently satisfied that he was sound asleep and wouldn't move for quite some time. A crack of thunder broke her from her musings, and she lifted her head to stare blankly at the horizon. The storm drew nearer. She took a moment to glance at the watch that hung loosely around her right wrist. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening. She didn't have much longer to finish her job. All hell would be breaking loose in just under thirty minutes and she still hadn't gotten what she wanted from this irritating hanyou.


	18. Calm Before the Storm

I do not own InuYasha!

Destinies Collide

Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

Darkness. He shook his head as a drip of water landed on his forehead. Where was he? He struggled to open his eyes, but something was weighing them down. He thrashed his head to the side as yet another splash of water hit his forehead. Damn leaky faucets. Wait, did he fall asleep under one of the sinks in the house? Or maybe he fell asleep in the shower? He shifted his head again. He tried to lift his hands to his head, but something was keeping them pinned to whatever he was lying on or in.

Finally, he managed to tear his eyes open. Darkness surrounded him. He looked around, desperately trying to figure out where he was and what was holding him down. Even with his acute demon senses, he could see nothing. Wait, was he still a hanyou or had he transformed into a human without even realizing it? There was only one wait to find out, but at the moment he knew he wouldn't be getting the answer to that question any time soon.

He sighed and banged his head back against a hard surface. Ok, so he wasn't in his bed. A growl started low in his belly. He wanted out of here. If Miroku was playing another trick on him, so help the monk once the hanyou got free. If Sango had anything to do with this, she would be a dead girl also. He continued to think about all the ways he would have fun with whom ever decided that this would be a nice joke to play on him.

He thrashed around. He could feel his wrists getting cut on the shackles that adorned them. He had enough. It was time to tell his tormentors that he wouldn't take this any longer. Besides, it wasn't a very funny joke.

"Sango?" he yelled out into the darkness. No answer. "Miroku?" he tried again, but no answer was returned to him. So, they thought this was funny. Tie the hanyou up and leave him in some desolate location and see how long it takes him to get back home. Wait, he didn't remember going anywhere. The last thing he remembered was…. Oh god. What had he done? He thrashed around once again. He had to get free. He had to know what was going on.

He attempts proved futile. He couldn't move. His legs were also bound to the hard surface he lay upon. He had used all the strength he could muster up, but it didn't do any good. He slammed his head back against his prison. Who had done this and why? The only person he could think of was Kikyo. He prayed to god that he wasn't being used for one of her sick playboy acts. He shuttered with that thought. Unconsciously, he checked to make sure his clothes still adorned his body. Good, they were still there covering his most vital of parts.

A soft white light began to light up the room. He twisted his head in the direction of the light, and winced as the light became brighter. He could vaguely see a person in the middle of the light. He turned his head away from the offending light as it drew nearer to him. It seemed to stop right beside him, but he didn't look at it. It was all he could do to close his eyes against the blinding light.

A few minutes past before the light began to lower in intensity. When the light all but disappeared, he turned his head and chanced a look at the person who was holding him prisoner. He gasped as he eyes met those of his angel. She? She couldn't have. Why? Every possible scenario ran through his head. His thoughts came to a halt as she bent over and brushed her lips across his. His blood heated at the contact. Oh how he wanted to grab her and hold her to him, but he had to know why she bound him to whatever he was lying on.

She moved back and placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled as he looked up through confused eyes. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face in a soothing, reassuring manner. Heat continued to course through his veins. He could feel himself getting hard and she hadn't done anything aside from touch his cheek and kiss him. She lowered her head to his ear.

"Don't be alarmed. I'll get you out of here. I would never do anything to harm you. Let me protect you like you always protect me. I owe it to you."

He could feel her hot breath race across his ear. So she hadn't put him in this predicament? That meant that someone else had chained him up. Wait, what did she mean 'let me protect you like you always protect me'? Was something happening? His thoughts were lost to the wind as he felt himself being released from his prison. He sat up abruptly and surveyed his surroundings. He still couldn't see much aside from her and the table he had been laying on.

He returned his attention to her. She had been silently watching him. He heard her startled gasp as he jumped from the table and wrapped his arms around her with a speed that only a demon could produce. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around him and melted into his touch. This was what she had been waiting for her entire life. She rested her head against his chest and listened as he growled in approval.

He made a yipping noise that made her turn her head up to look at him. As soon as she looked up, he clamped his lips down upon hers. She felt his tongue slid across her lips in a silent beg for entrance. She complied. He ran his tongue within her mouth almost urgently. It took a minute before she bravely lapped her tongue against his. He smirked slightly and took the opportunity to explore her mouth more thoroughly.

It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms. The taste of his mouth, the dance of his tongue against hers, and the sweet caress of his hands on her backside all made her want to become one with him that very instant. However, there was something she must do. Something she must finish before they could relax and have a little fun. She brought her hands back to the front of his body and pushed against his chest. She heard a disapproving growl erupt from his chest, but she had to stop this. This was not real. He had to know what was happening. She pushed again and this time he reluctantly stopped the kiss.

He stared into her eyes. His eyes pleading to return to what they were doing previously. She looked up at him. He had to know the truth. Besides, she was still connected to that stupid wolf, but if she had anything to say about it, the subduing spell wouldn't last too much longer. She heard a yip escape his throat and she turned questioning eyes back to him once she realized that her gaze had fallen to his chest. She took a deep breath before she broke the silence.

"This is just a dream, InuYasha. This isn't real. Right now, my real body is protecting you. This dream, this place, this is all a figment of your imagination. That kiss never happened, but its what both our souls are crying out for. We need each other. I've been miserable without you."

"I…."

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, you don't have to apologize. Just promise me one thing. Kiss me like that when you're not dreaming. I promise I won't push you away."

He blinked but nodded his head dumbly. There was something in the way she had spoken that promise that made him think that there was going to be a lot more involved in the kiss then just a kiss. His blood began to heat once again and his erection pushed painfully against his pants. He had to have her. She would be his, very soon.

He awoke with a start and surveyed his surroundings. Finding no one in the general vicinity, he glanced down to find himself fully clothed. Odd. Hadn't Kikyo removed his shirt? He glanced around again as he heard a soft grunting moan. Kikyo. Where was she? Not that he cared, but he did find it rather odd that she was nowhere near him. He jumped to his feet and a wave of dizziness coursed through his body causing him to fall back upon the bench.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he spun his head around. He locked gazes with Sango. She looked worried, but he could offer her no explanation. He didn't know what was going on either. She squeezed his shoulder before letting go. She drifted over to the bench and sat down.

"What happened?"

"…."

She swung her head up and looked in his direction. Her hair swiveled against the movement and he found himself getting mesmerized by that one simple thing. He shook his head as her words traveled into his ears.

"Kikyo came running into the main house shouting that there was a monster attacking her out here. I rushed out of the house to find you. I'm glad I found you before someone else did. What did you do to her? She was covered in blood."

He stared at Sango blankly. Kikyo was covered in blood? He glanced down as Sango took his hands in her smaller ones. She studied his claws for a moment before she dropped his hands. She sighed as she spun away from his questioning glance.

"I'm sorry. There is no evidence to suggest that you had anything to do with what happened."

Ok, now he was completely confused. He stared at his hands in much the same fashion as Sango had moments before. After he was sure he wasn't seeing anything, he dropped his hands and stared at the girl in front of him. What was she talking about? He lowered his head and stared at the bench. What had happened? As he was silently berating himself, he heard a voice sail through his mind.

'Calm down! You did nothing wrong. I told you I'd protect you and I kept my word.'

He looked up. If he could hear her voice, that meant that she was nearby. He scanned the area, but found nothing that could confirm his thoughts. He sighed again. It would be just his luck that she didn't show up tonight. Damn wolf.

"Oi, dog breath. There you are. What the hell did you do to that poor girl? She came running by everyone screaming about some demon that was trying to beat her up."

InuYasha's head snapped up at the sound of that irritating voice. His eyes met with those of the wolf demon. To his horror, Kouga had his arm wrapped around his angel's waist. She looked like she was about to kill the wolf. Once again, he jumped up on his feet, but instantly regretted the action. Dizziness swept through his body, causing him to fall forward onto the ground. He shut his eyes as he felt the darkness take hold of his body once again.

* * *

She had just noted the time when she set back to work on the hanyou. He was being very stubborn. Her attempts had failed on three separate occasions, not including the previous party. She sat back on the bench and began the tedious task of separating the hanyou from his clothes once again. This process was growing very tiresome. If she didn't connect with him soon, she would not be able to get what she came for.

She eventually made it to the same hurdle that she had come to before. His boxers. She stared at the offending piece of material. If he hadn't worn those, she would have already completed her task. Damn boxers. Again she grabbed hold of them and began tugging them down his body. That's when she felt it. Out of nowhere, a punch landed squarely in her stomach sending her toppling backwards off the bench. She lay sprawled out on the ground for a few moments before she picked herself up and scanned the area. No one.

Surprised and a little scared, she returned to the bench. His boxers had been pulled back onto his hips. She looked around again before grabbing the boxers and tugging them back down. Again, a punch landed squarely in her chest. She was sent sailing to the ground once again. That was it. Who was punching her? She stood back up.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get."

She stood in a fighting stance. Her eyes constantly scanned the surrounding area. Her ears picked up the faint sound of someone laughing. It was a sinister laugh. Someone was mocking her. She didn't like that. The laughter grew louder. After a few minutes, the laughter stopped and a female voice spoke out.

"I told you to leave him alone. How dare you try to rape him? It's bad enough that you drugged him. I will tolerate your presence no longer."

Kikyo continued scanning the area. There was no one there. She couldn't even feel the presence of an aura or anything. She was scared out of her thoughts when a pair of red eyes appeared directly in front of her. She took a step back. There was no way that this was the same woman who had taken over InuYasha's body at the previous party. The being standing directly ahead of her had to be a demon. Something shiny caught her eyes.

She glanced down in horror to find the being flexing it's elongated claws. Oh god. There was a very pissed off female demon standing in front of her. She was puzzled as to why she couldn't see the rest of the beings body. She couldn't even sense its demonic aura. This couldn't be real. She had to be imagining this. Maybe that bump on her head had caused her more damage than she had thought?

The being reared back and swiped Kikyo down her right shoulder ending at her left hip. Kikyo looked down in complete horror. Dreams shouldn't hurt. This was unbelievable pain. She formed a ball of blue energy in her left hand and let it fly toward the beast. The ball sailed through the being and struck a tree some thirty feet away. The being seemed to float closer. Kikyo stared into its eyes.

"I don't wish to kill you here. Get going before I do. Your scent is making me sick. If I catch you around him one more time, you will die."

That's when Kikyo took off running toward the main house. She didn't know why she was running. Something deep inside of her told her to get out of there, fast. She went bolting through the garden yelling that some demon was trying to kill her. She ran into the main house and looked around franticly for the King and Queen. Maybe they could help her. When she found them, she set to telling them what had happened.

Things were not going as planned, but it didn't matter. There was a distraction, to some degree, and that's all he wanted in the first place. He shifted his eyes to the approaching storm. Any minute now all hell would break loose. All he had to do was wait for the storm to wreak its havoc upon the unsuspecting party. He walked back into the tent and searched out the object of his planned chaos.

* * *

There she stood next to her mate. The little bitch had gone and gotten herself mated to the eldest prince. He shifted his gaze to the eldest prince. He snorted under his breath. That guy dared to ignore him. That stupid dog hadn't contacted him as to his proposal. That was his first mistake. The second mistake had been in mating that bitch. It was ok though. He would make the prince wish that he hadn't defied him.

A loud crack of thunder broke him from his thoughts. Great. The chaos would be taking place soon. He could hardly hold in his excitement of what was to come. Another crack of thunder rocketed across the land. His smile grew in size. Only three more booms and the fun would begin. The third crack of thunder raced across the land an instant later. He moved to position himself in the best place for what was planned. He moved around the hordes of people that seemed to be too self absorbed to notice what was going on around them. He came to stand directly behind the eldest dog prince and his mate.

* * *

"InuYasha? Wake up. What happened? Inu….."

Sango's voice faded into the background. He was surrounded in darkness once again. He felt his body hit a solid object and he grunted as he tried to sit up. Pain ricocheted around his body. His head felt heavy. Upon achieving a sitting position, he grabbed his head as a wave of dizziness coursed through it. What happened? The dizziness subsided and he slowly brought his head up to survey his surroundings.

Darkness. That's all he could see for miles. Maybe his angel would come back to him so that they could continue what they had started in his earlier dream? He sat back and waited for her to come. After what seemed like hours, he began to get impatient. He tapped his fingers on the ground. Would she make him wait forever? Finally, when he could take it no longer. He yelled into the darkness.

"Come to me. Please, come to me."

No answer. Tears were fighting to fall from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He wasn't weak. He just wanted her to be there with him. He couldn't stand not having her in his sight. The anticipation and anxiety were beginning to make him sick. If she didn't show up soon, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Please?" he called again in a frightened and saddened voice. No response. He brought his legs in front of his body, bringing his knees to his chest. He crossed his arms over his knees. He lowered his head till his forehead rested on his arms and his head was hidden behind his legs. A stray tear dripped from his eyes and slid down his cheek. He tried to hold the tears in, but the effort was futile. He finally gave up and welcomed the tears.

"She can't come to you now."

He was shocked out of his current state. That didn't sound like his angel's voice. Then who was it? He raised his head and searched out the source of the voice. Darkness. Damn that blasted darkness. He couldn't see or smell anyone.

"Who are you?" he yelled.

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you should be concerned about right now, is getting back to her. She needs you. However, there is something you must know before you go back."

"Wait. First of all, where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? How do I get back?"

"I told you, who I am is of no importance. You came here because you were heavily drugged. I am taking the precautions to rid your body of the toxin, right this very moment. You can get back when I have completed my task."

InuYasha stood up. "Ok, then what do I need to know?"

"You know the subduing spell that was placed on your angel?"

"Yeah…."

"Do you know how to over-ride it?"

"What?"

"You have the power to over-ride it. That wolf won't be able to control her once you over-ride the spell."

InuYasha began to laugh. "You must be joking. A spell necklace only works with the person who initiated the spell. That would be Kouga, not me. I can't over-ride it."

"Oh, you are wrong. All you need to do is find out how to break the wolf's connection to her. Once you do that, you will have complete control and will be able to over-ride the spell."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"It varies from person to person. Sometimes, all it takes is a simple touch, like holding her hand or caressing her cheek. However, it could be more complicated. It could require you to kiss her or get even more intimate than that."

"And how do you propose I do that? She's being watched like a hawk by that stupid wolf."

"That is for you to figure out. You must return."

"But I'm not finished with you yet. Who the hell are you?"


	19. The Chaos Has Begun

I do not own InuYasha!

Destinies Collide

Chapter 19: The Chaos Has Begun

InuYasha awoke with a start. He stared up into a set of confused faces. His head was in Sango's lap; he noticed when he glanced up into her face. He let his gaze travel around to the others. Kouga stood with an unconcerned expression. His angel stood directly in front of Kouga, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. He felt a growl start in his chest, but quickly coughed it down.

InuYashasat up quickly, andwas relieved when he didn't feel dizzy. A crack of thunder rumbled across the land, but he ignored it. His gaze bore holes into the wolf. How dare he? He let his gaze fall to his angel. She stood there watching him. As their eyes connected, she gave him a slight grin, and he found himselfstaring at her lips. He instantly remembered his dream and wanted nothing more than to feel those lips against his own.

Another ripple of thunder was heard, but the tension in the air continued to rise. Kouga watched InuYasha's reaction. Did that dog really think that Kagome was his? Well, he had another thing coming. Kouga raised a hand and pushedKagome's hair to the side completely baring her shoulder for all to see. She was wearing a light purple dress with spaghetti straps. The dress itself barely reached her knees.

Sango fell back onto her butt on the ground. From all her experiences she knew what was about to happen. The wolf was testing InuYasha's limits. Sango shook her head. This was going to get bad very fast. She stood up and moved to the edge of the clearing. At least she would have a chance to escape if it came down to it.

Kouga brought his head down and snaked his tongue down Kagome's neck. She shuddered in his arms. He loved that feeling. He started again, this time he let his fangs trail after his tongue. She shuddered again. The hanyou began to growl louder. Kouga smiled. He drifted his mouth down to the juncture of Kagome's shoulder and neck. He placed a kiss there, before glancing back at the hanyou.

InuYasha was totally livid. She could tell. What did Kouga think he was doing? Then she felt him pause at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. No. He wouldn't do that. Would he? She sucked in a deep breath as she felt his fangs graze her skin. Then she felt the bite that she had hoped wouldn't come. She slammed her eyes closed as he bit down harder. The pain stopped all to suddenly. She glanced up to find InuYasha standing directly in front of her.

He had watched as Kouga had begun to bite his angel. He couldn't let the wolf get very far, or else he would never have a chance to claim her as his own. In one solid movement, he had moved clear across the field and punched Kouga directly in the face. He watched as his angel tore her eyes open. They locked gazes for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body to his. She grunted in protest to the movement, as her ribs hadn't healed up yet.

He heard her grunt and he quickly released her. He looked down with questioning eyes. She reached a hand up and caressed the side of his cheek in a reassuring motion. A small smile played on his lips. He brought her closer to his body and set to examining Kouga's bite. To his relief, the bite wasn't very deep. It barely penetrated the first layer of skin. InuYasha felt an overwhelming rush of happiness radiate through his body.

'It's ok. He didn't mark you.'

'Good.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, just in a little bit of pain, but it's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine.'

'Pain? Where?'

He trailed his gaze over her body from head to foot, but he couldn't find a reason for her to be in pain.

"Get your hands off my woman."

InuYasha turned his attention to the wolf. He shoved his angel behind him and moved himself into a fighting stance. Kouga was irritated by the movement and took up his own fighting stance. Another crack of thunder went unnoticed by the group. Kouga yelled out his subduing command to Kagome, who was sent crashing to the ground. She was surprised by the action. As soon as the spell wore off, she jumped to her feet. She was about to express her irritation when she felt an evil energy radiating from behind her. She spun around and glanced in the direction of the party tent.

Another two cracks of thunder went unnoticed by the entire group aside from Sango.Turning in the direction of the approaching storm, she was slightly alarmed as she watched a bolt of lighting streak across the sky. The wind picked up and began swaying the trees about wildly. She could barely make out the sounds of the tent as it too swayed in the wind. She glanced back at the others to find Kagome taking small steps in her direction. Kouga noticed Kagome's movement and yelled out his subduing word once again.

The second time Kouga let the word beg fly from his lips, InuYasha couldn't take it any longer. In one movement, InuYasha's hand connected with the wolf's chest effectively causing the wolf to buckle over in pain. In the next movement, InuYasha picked Kouga up and sent the wolf sailing over his back in the direction of Sango. InuYasha spun around and watched in horror as Kagome made the connection in her mind as to where Kouga would land and bolted over to the stunned girl. Kagome ran head first into the older girl effectively knocking her out of the way.

Kagome didn't have time to think before Kouga's body connected with hers and sent them both flying into a nearby tree. Kouga recovered from the impact first and jumped to his feet. He let his eyes travel over Kagome before turning his attention to an upset hanyou.

"Look what you did, idiot. You hurt her."

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He had sent Kouga flying toward Sango, but he figured the girl would get out of the way in time. He hadn't planned on his angel interfering. He slumped down onto the ground. What had he done? Kagome awoke slowly. Her gaze fell to Kouga's back then to InuYasha's form that was currently bent over on the ground. Was he crying? She heard a growl erupt from Kouga. That idiot. She tried to stand up, but pain shot through her being. She instantly knew that her once healing ribs were now broken again.

She snaked her arms around her chest. She couldn't move, but that wouldn't stop her. The evil energy kept growing behind her, but at this moment only one thing mattered.

"What do you plan to do hanyou? You just hurt her…"

"Shut up Kouga."

Kouga spun aroundupon hearing her words. She looked up at him through her bangs.

"He didn't hurt me. You did."

"But he was the one who sent me flying through the air."

"And why do you suppose he did that?"

"Because he's an idiot half bred."

"Wrong. It was because you were making him mad. Besides, you were the one who broke my ribs the first time. Thanks to you, they are broken once again."

"Kagome…."

InuYasha shot to his feet upon hearing her words. So, that's where she was hurt. He took a step forward, but his movements halted as he heard a scream pierce through the silence.

* * *

"So, you hit your head on a tree?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you say you saw a pair of red eyes staring at you. Then this so called being flexed a pair of claws. Yet you couldn't see its body or feel its energy?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, its obvious isn't it?"

All eyes turned to the monk, who had been silently listening to the entire conversation between Kikyo, the King, and Queen.

"What is obvious Miroku?" asked the King.

"She hit her head a little harder than she thought. There is no being that can't be seen or felt. Its just absurd."

"Well, the question remains as to what mauled her." The Queen returned her attention to Kikyo. "Was it either of my sons?"

Kikyo shook her head no, even though a small part of her wanted to blame this on InuYasha. A crack of thunder rippled across the land making Kikyo turn her eyes toward the big windows situated in the back of the main living room. A small smile threatened to form on her lips, but she held it down. She returned her attention back to the King and Queen.

"Are you sure you didn't anger one of the guests?" asked the King.

"I did nothing to anyone."

Miroku held back a cough. He didn't believe that she hadn't done anything. He still remembered what InuYasha had told him about what she had done at the previous party. Another crack of thunder shook the windows, but no one noticed.

"Sire? Is your youngest son still looking for a mate?"

"Why yes he is. Are you interested?"

Miroku broke out in a coughing fit. The Queen stood up and walked over to the monk. She patted him on the back a few times until he waved a hand at her. He spoke when he recovered enough to talk.

"I'm fine. Just got something in my throat. That's all. I think I will step outside to get some air."

"Good idea, dear. Go get something to drink while you're at it."

Miroku nodded as he made his way out of the room and into the back yard. Oh god, InuYasha will want to know about this right away. Another crack of thunder rippled across the land. Miroku took a few steps outside before he stopped in his tracks. He turned his full attention to the tent. Something was about to happen. An evil energy was radiating inside the tent. As another crack of thunder sounded, Miroku bolted through the doors on the tent.

Miroku stopped just inside the tent. His eyes scanned the area, but there were too many demons in the small enclosure to ascertain who was producing the ungodly amounts of evil energy. He moved around to the side of the tent. The energy seemed to be coming from every direction and from every being in the room. Was someone sucking up everyone's energy?

A fourth crack of thunder rumbled through the room. Kikyo lowered her head and began silently chanting. The King and Queen didn't seem to notice as they continued rambling on about the possibility of having Kikyo join the family. They seemed all to eager to accept her into the family. Fools. She would show them. Just at the fifth crack of thunder was heard, Kikyo released a powerful miasma.

The King and Queen bolted out of their seats and raced toward the door, but Kikyo was ready. She gathered her energy and forced it towards the door effectively making them slam shut just as the King and Queen reached them. They spun around and eyed the girl warily. Kikyo rose off the floor and spun around. The miasma grew. The King yelled to his wife not to breath. She held her breath and he squared off with Kikyo. This would be an interesting fight.

The King rushed toward Kikyo, bringing his hand in an arc to try to punch her in the stomach. Kikyo stood her ground and smiled as the King hit an invisible barrier.

"Did you really think you could hurt me?"

Her evil laughter filled the room. The King stood up. He had been surprised by her actions, but that didn't stop him from trying to figure out how to by-pass it. He heard his wife take a gasp of air. Before he had a chance to turn around he heard her slump to the floor. That's it he was beyond mad now. He returned his attention to the girl in front of him. She wore a sadistic grin. He charged again only to be met with the same barrier.

She watched him. How many times did he have to run into her barrier to figure out that he couldn't get by it? This was stupid. It was time to end this now. She raised both her hands. Energy formed within each of her palms. The King barely regained his footing when one ball of energy hit him in the stomach and the other hit him directly in his heart. He looked down for an instant before looking back into the eyes of his killer. Her smile seemed to grow in intensity.

He slumped to the ground. She came to stand over him. She reached out and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up so that she could see his face. She placed her other hand against his chest and let go about six energy balls. She threw him to the side as she felt death overtake him. That was one out of the way.

The fifth crack of thunder rolled across the land. The wind picked up even more. A whirlwind of wind picked up around the tent causing the poles to bend and eventually break under the pressure. The tent began to flap in the wind. All occupants began to scatter everywhere. Most of them were running toward the main house after gathering up their belongings.

Miroku got knocked over a few times from people who weren't watching where they were going. He managed to pick himself up before being trampled on, but someone knocked him back onto the ground. Finally, he was able to regain his footing and moved off to safer location. His eyes searched around the chaos. The evil energy was still there, but where was it coming from?

* * *

He had been standing there next to his mate bored to death. So, a great businessman should not be bored in these types of situations, but he was. He had shook hands with everyone that had come to the party. He had made small talk with the most boring of all the people present and he was getting sick and tired of everyone ogling over Rin. He sighed as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. Rin hadn't said a thing the entire evening. Was she as bored as he was?

He chanced a look at the girl threw the corner of his eye. She was smiling. He let his eyes roam her body for what had to have been the millionth time that night. That dress was simply stunning on her. She was wearing an aqua colored dress. The straps went to the sides of her shoulders. The top showed enough cleavage to make him long for her, but at the same time keep wondering eyes off his woman. The dress was form fitting and came half way down her thighs. He loved that dress.

He himself was wearing the traditional robes of his family. It was what his father had wanted. Thus he wore white baggy pants and a white kimono. The sleeves and the collar of the kimono were red and held the family symbols on it. Around his waist was tied a blue and yellow sash. He also chose to wear his sword on this night. Tokijin was the most feared sword in the world. Once Sesshomaru had it forged, his father thought that he was crazy for wanting such an evil sword. Sesshomaru loved the power the sword gave off.

He shifted his gaze back to the guests. Lowlifes. He couldn't stand them. The whole lot of them were businessmen and women with not a lick of money to show for their pathetic lives. He noticed the wind start to pick up. No one else seemed to care. So, why should he? He didn't care until the poles holding the tent up snapped and the tent began to fly away. People were screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Idiots.

He took a glance behind him to find Rin being held against some man. One of the man's hands was snaked around her waist and the other was clamped over her mouth. He stared into her startled and scared eyes. She knew he would do everything in his power to get her back. He would never let anyone take her away from him. He drew his sword. The man snickered at the movement and let a sadistic smile grace his lips.

"If you attack, you'll kill her."

Sesshomaru didn't seem phased by the statement. He shot forward. The movement caused the man to take to a couple of steps back, but Sesshomaru kept coming. Sesshomaru brought his sword to the side and went to slash the man from his left shoulder to his right, but the man shifted his position and placed Rin directly in the line of fire. Sesshomaru stopped his movement just before he cut his precious mate in half. He could have that. She was bearing his child.

"See how careless you are? You almost killed your own mate."

Sesshomaru backed off a few feet. Miroku finally found the source of the evil energy and rushed to the eldest princes side. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge the monks presence, but Miroku was used to it. Sesshomaru was about to pounce again when Miroku stopped him.

"Don't. He just put up a powerful barrier. You can't penetrate it."

Sesshomaru didn't care. He rushed forward and hit a solid wall about twenty feet away from his target. He bounced off and glided gracefully to his feet. The man snickered again at Sesshomaru's attempt.

"Let this serve as a warning. Maybe you won't ignore my proposals in the future," the being stated as it took to the sky and floated out of sight.

Sesshomaru was about to take to the sky to follow that bastard when a scream pierced through the silence.

* * *

Hordes of guests ran into the mansion. Most ran straight out the front door, jumped in their cars, and sped off into the night. The few that remained drifted off into various parts of the house to entertain themselves. One brave couple ventured over to the main living room doors. Ignoring the definite signs of danger, they tried to open the doors. One door was obviously being held closed by something, but the other opened instantly. They walked into the room without giving much regard to their surroundings.

Once inside the room, the man closed the door and followed his partner over to the couch. He bumped into the other man and took a step back. It took him a moment to register that the other man was staring at something. He walked around the side of his partner and looked down upon the body. He heard his partner gasp as recognition set in. It took him a moment longer before he realized that he was staring at the dead body of the King.

Laughter filled the room. Both men turned their attention to the floating woman who was about twenty or so feet in front of them. How had they missed her when they came into the room? The woman extended both her hands. The men watched in horror as red torrents of energy formed within her hands. They both took a step back. The man on the right turned around just as the woman let the energy balls fly through the air. One man reached the doors just as the energy ball struck him in the back. He slumped against the door.

The other man was struck just below his chest. He turned around and watched his partner slump to the floor. He turned back around and centered his anger on the woman behind this mess. He disappeared. This surprised Kikyo, but not for long. The man reappeared behind her and she spun around just as he became visible. A smirk crossed her face at his astonished expression. Did he really think that she didn't know that trick?

She grabbed him by the neck just as he tried to disappear again. She let her other hand hover just above his heart and let go a round of energy balls. She felt the life being sucked from the man and her smile grew. After another couple of minutes, she threw the lifeless man across the room and returned her attention to the other demon. He wasn't dead yet. She watched as he slowly rose on shaky feet. It took him a good ten minutes to regain his footing. Once he did, he turned around and let a wave of force fly straight toward Kikyo. She was stunned at the amount of power coming from the low-life demon as the wall slammed into her body.

When she recovered, she found the man's hands around her throat. So, he had gained the upper hand during her moment of vulnerability. However, his victory would be short lived. She rested her hands on his forearms and released enough electric current to power the entire house for a week. The man's body shook from the energy. A smile grew on her lips once more as the man's hands dropped from her neck and his smoldering body slumped to the floor. The doors opened once more and Kikyo shot up and instantly chanted her disappearing spell.

The doors flew open and a maid stepped inside the living room. It took her an instant to register the scene in front of her. She let go a piercing scream as she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face to keep her from seeing the devastation that lay before her.

* * *

InuYasha, Sango, and Kouga came running into the main house. Kouga was carrying Kagome bridal style, as she was too hurt to move. They stopped just inside the main door. One of the maids was on her hands and knees in front of the doors to the main living room. InuYasha rushed over and took a look inside. His mother was slumped on the ground, but he could hear her strangled breaths. His father was lying on the other side of the room. Blood pored from his numerous wounds. There were at least three other dead demons lying about also. InuYasha found himself being picked up and thrown back towards the doors to the outside.

InuYasha's body connected with a stunned Miroku as everyone else had a chance to move out of the way. When the hanyou came to, he stood up determined to find the bastard that threw him out of the way. Then his eyes centered on his eldest brother. InuYasha jumped to his feet and stormed over to Sesshomaru.

"Why did you do that bastard?"

"Shut up InuYasha. Honor father's memory by keeping your mouth closed."

"Honor father's memory?"

Sesshomaru shot InuYasha a look that read you know exactly what I'm talking about. InuYasha stumbled around for a moment. Was he serious? Was dad actually dead? He finally gained enough momentum to join Sesshomaru at the door. He looked over the sight once again. It was a mess. His only thought was to why his mother had been spared the carnage. The full range of what had occurred sent him to his knees. No matter how much he hated his father for the things he had done, he still couldn't believe that he was gone.

The Queen awoke from her seemingly peaceful slumber. She sat up as her eyes readjusted to the light. Once her head had stopped spinning, she took a look around. Finding her husbands bloodied body wasn't was she had expected. A scream erupted from her mouth. InuYasha bolted off the floor and rushed over to his mother. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her body. She wrapped him in a warm embrace and together they wept. Sesshomaru walked out of the house after ordering a servant to get the mess cleaned up and to call the morgue for the dead.


	20. Revelations

I do not own InuYasha!

There was someone who reviewed a while back and seemed lost when it came to the time period that this story takes place in. If I'm not mistaken, if you would take the time to read the description of this story, you would have your answer to that question; "In modern times, but in an alternate universe". This story takes place in Modern Times, but demons rule the Earth. There are cars, airplanes, and so forth. Please use this information when reading this story.

Also, as you may have noticed, I do not update on Fanfiction very much, however I do update on MediaMiner quite frequently. So, if you are following along with this story and would like to read more, just go over to MM to catch all the up to date chapters!

* * *

Destinies Collide

Chapter 20: Revelations

Two weeks went by very slowly. The King had been put to rest, and the Queen technically had the right to take over the rule of the land, but she gave up the position. Everything that had happened had taken its toll on her; not to mention the fact that demons would not take kindly to a human ruling their lands... The will had been read and InuYasha was instantly placed on the throne. Apparently, dear old dad hadn't made the stipulation in the actual will that his youngest son must be mated before he takes the throne, which was a relief to InuYasha, although he still didn't want the position.

Sesshomaru had taken to ordering people to find Rin, which undermined InuYasha's authority, but he could care less. If the same thing had happened to him, he would be sending out search parties as well. As it was, Kouga still had his angel, Kagome. He finally knew her name, and that brought him more joy then he thought was possible, but he was _still_ miserable.

He had somehow gotten over his father's death within the first couple of days. The funeral had brought back the memories, but he had to move forward. What was done is done. Sure, he had a bounty out on Kikyo… He smiled. He could hardly wait till that little tramp was brought before him, he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when he would declare that she would die a harsher death than what his father had endured.

He brought his legs up against his chest and circled his arms around them. Rin. Whoever had kidnapped her was in for a rude awakening! Sesshomaru himself was totally livid. The girl was bearing his child and someone had the gull to lay a hand on her. His brother had already searched the countryside looking for any trace of her. One way or the other, she would be found. …God help the person if she had been harmed.

He sighed, 'Kagome'. That name caused a swell of emotions to run rampant through his being. He had wanted to ask the girl to heal his father, but even he knew that her powers were bound very tightly inside her body. She couldn't heal her own broken ribs much less bring someone back from the dead. When she was leaving the castle that night, she kept telling him how sorry she was that she was unable to help. He didn't blame her, it wasn't her fault. It was meant to happen…he knew that now.

…'Mom'. The poor woman was shocked beyond belief. After the incident, she locked herself in her room and didn't emerge until the funeral, and then she locked herself away once again. During her brief visit with the outside world, she had told the brothers that there was _something_ their father wished them to have upon his death, but she didn't tell them what _it_ was. Myoga only made the mystery worse when he gave the brothers some weird clue as to what the gift was and where it was, they had both been puzzled. Within two days of the funeral, both boys had torn apart the house looking for the mystical items. Neither one had much luck in finding them... InuYasha had even turned to Miroku for help, but the monk provided no assistance.

'Myoga!' That bastard only came to tell them where the items were hidden then left again! His clues were no help at all. What the hell does the key is in the light' mean?' There was more to the riddle then that, but that was the first part of the riddle and no one could seem to figure that out. Both brothers had somehow translated that to mean that something was hidden within a light somewhere in the house. However, after they both tore apart every lamp, ceiling fixture, and flash light in the entire house they finally realized that it was a figure of speech. He leaned back and slammed his head against the wall, letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

"He's miserable I tell you! And I know who's behind it."

"Uh huh, and you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, yeah…. I mean…. I know him better than you do! Besides, what would I gain from telling a lie?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, but I sure can tell you a bunch of things you won't be getting."

Miroku rolled his eyes at that comment. Sango sure could be difficult at times, but god was she beautiful! He shook his head as that thought sailed through it. Now was not the time to think of such things… Later. Oh yeah, that would add to his late night fantasies. He stood up and walked the short distance to the girl. She was sitting in his recliner looking very wary of the situation.

He bent down; resting both hands on each of the arm rests on the chair. He leaned in toward her and she blushed at the motion, he brushed his lips against hers. Before he knew what had happened, he was picking himself off the floor. He rubbed his left cheek and could feel the heat radiating from the force of her slap.

"That hurt Sango!"

"So, what do you suppose we do about him?" She desperately wanted to change the subject. So, she had liked the kiss, but he didn't have to know that! There was no law stating that she must tell him how she really felt… So, she pretended that it never happened.

He looked up through confused eyes. Was she trying to change the subject on purpose? He guessed that she was. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way back over to his bed. He crawled onto the bed; making sure to give her more than a small eyeful of his ass… he even wiggled it around a little before turning over and settling back onto the bed. Once he did that, he set to looking totally innocent. He caught her reaction however, and it made him more than a little bit excited.

She had watched him crawl onto the bed. At first she thought it was just a simple little act and that he honestly didn't realize what he was doing. Then she found herself being mesmerized by the slight shaking that his ass made, as he seemed to be shifting the sheets into a more comfortable position. Of course, she wasn't watching anything other than the movement of that tight, round ass. So, he could have been doing just about anything and she wouldn't have noticed. She felt the heat rise up on her cheeks, but she kept staring. She had a sudden urge to reach out and touch the object of her newfound obsession, but she kept her body in check. If she groped him, then that would give him the permission to grope her. Not a good thing… He planted himself on the bed and their eyes met…

Her face was the brightest color of red that Miroku had ever seen in his entire life! He couldn't help but get aroused by it. Then she turned her head to the side and covered her face with her hands… She was embarrassed. Good... That meant that she had some feelings for him. More tests were needed to confirm his suspension. He cleared his throat.

"So, we have a slight problem. Kouga."

"Hum…. Oh, yeah.… Kouga….", Sango replied, as if distracted from their conversation.

He smiled. "The wolf won't give her up so easily."

"Yeah…. Give up….. Easy…."

His smile grew wider. "You know. We could just stop talking and get down and dirty."

"Yeah…. Dirty…." She snapped her head around as the true meaning of his words sank in. "Hey! We will do no such thing! We came down here to talk, and do nothing else. We need to come to a solution to get InuYasha to be happy again."

He sighed. It had been worth a shot. "I know. I know."

"Now, how do we get her away from Kouga?"

* * *

"We've searched the entire countryside sire. There is no sign of her anywhere."

"Then you haven't searched hard enough. No one will rest until she is safely back within these walls."

"But sire…."

"No buts, find her. _Now_." His stoic voice traveled around the large room. His emotionless face watched as the General gave him a rather abrupt salute before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Simpleton…'

It had been two weeks and there was no trace of his beloved mate. How could he have let this happen? He was her protector and he practically let that bastard take her. He turned his attention back to the windows situated in the back of his study. He stared out of them blankly. She was out there somewhere. He had to find her soon or he would go crazy.

* * *

She was surrounded in darkness. She hadn't seen anything in, what seemed like, forever. The cold floor made a shiver rise through her body. She strained against her binds in a feeble attempt to free herself, bit it was no use. Her arms were secured high above her head and she had lost the feeling in them ages ago. She heard the door to her cell creak open. Great! The bastard that captured her was back.

He drifted into the cell allowing nothing but darkness to trail after him. He watched as her head slumped forward. The sight of her naked body kneeled before him turned him on slightly, but he would not give into his desire just yet. First he had to break her. He glided in front of her and stopped. The smell of tears filled the air, but he ignored it. He extended his left hand, a whip fell from its resting point across his chest and he cracked it once to give her a brief warning of what was to come. An instant later, he was cracking the whip across her fragile body.

The smell of her blood drifted to his nose and made him smile. After about fifteen minutes, he stopped his actions and kneeled before her. He let the whip rest before his knees as he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She tried to resist him, but he was stronger than her. Finally, she gave in and drifted her eyes up to where she thought his face was. An evil smile creased his lips at her frightened expression.

Her scared scent drifted to his nose and for a moment he thought he smelled another scent on her. He released her chin and drifted his hands down to her knees. He clutched her knees and pulled her body out towards him. Once she was in a suitable position, he spread her legs apart and set to smelling her scent once again. There, the scent was different again… He was sure of it this time. How come he hadn't picked up on it before? He dipped his head down to her flower and took a deep breath. The little bitch was pregnant. Well, she wouldn't be for long.

He stood up, placed his hands on her shoulders, and hauled her back onto her knees before slapping her full force across the face. As he slapped her, he let his claws dig into her skin. It served her right for getting pregnant. He grabbed his whip and began beating her once again.

* * *

She awoke with a start. She had just had the worst dream that she had ever had in her entire life! Some girl was chained to the back of a cell that eerily reminded her of her own predicament just over a month ago. Except this woman was completely naked, didn't have a collar around her neck, and her arms were suspended above her head. She had watched in horror as a man entered and began beating her repeatedly. So much blood rolled off of her body. Kagome wanted nothing more than to reach out and help the girl, but she knew she could do nothing more than watch.

It frightened her to watch this scene unfold. Was someone trying to tell her something? Why couldn't she return to one of her sweet dreams about InuYasha kissing her? She jolted awake just as the man grasped the girl's knees and pulled her onto the floor. Oh god… what was he doing to that poor girl? Who was that girl?' She felt the arms around her waist tighten as she felt herself being pulled back against Kouga's chest. She sighed. That idiot wouldn't give up his security blanket for the world!

She settled back against his chest and let her eyes drift closed. After they had returned from the party, he had rewarded her with another three or four beg's', much to her irritation. The bastard had forgotten that she was still quite hurt from being plowed into by him just hours before! Then two days later, she went into heat. It was the most irritating thing in the entire world! Kouga took every opportunity to try to make her his mate. Ginta, one of Kouga's right hand men, had stopped Kouga just before he raped Kagome. Somehow, Kouga had managed to strip the both of them. By the time Ginta stepped in, all Kouga had to do was give one little push and he would have taken Kagome's virginity from her.

Ginta had been her savior in the whole ordeal. He and a few of his fellow demons had taken the liberty of chaining Kouga up so that he could no longer harm her. After Kouga had been taken care of, she sat down and had a nice little chat with Ginta. The other man had more depth to him then she would have guessed. He sympathized with her after she had told him a brief overview of what she had been through her whole life. He had been the first demon ever to tell her that he wished that humans were not slaves. He honestly didn't like having the upper hand on a species that was powerless to do anything about their predicament… this had surprised her. She thought all demons wanted to rid the world of useless humans.

She felt a wave of heat flow over her neck and heard Kouga grunt in his sleep before he tugged her tighter against his body. Her heat had ended a few days ago and Kouga had been all too happy to be released from his imprisonment, but his pack members suffered from it. He had ordered them to do several less than wonderful things before turning his sights on Kagome. The beg's' seemed to roll off his tongue in waves! After she had been sent to the ground the first time, he straddled her body and began the huge task of striping her of her clothes. Beg after beg was muttered as he slowly undressed her. He had uttered another beg as he striped himself down. She had felt his arms snake around her body, pulling her onto her hands and knees.

In this position, she could crawl away from him, but she knew she wouldn't get too far before he would grab her again. She felt him position himself at her entrance, he uttered another beg that sent her front half crashing back against the floor as he kept a firm grip on her lower half, making sure she stayed in position for him. She felt the tip of his erection at her entrance just before she blacked out. She didn't know what happened after that. All she could remember is waking up some time later, fully clothed. Kouga was nowhere to be found.

Ginta had been the one to tell her that Kouga was scared shitless of her. For what reason, he didn't know. It all worked out in the end. Kouga got over being scared of her about a day ago… Which is why she is currently wrapped in his tight embrace. What had happened? Had her savior come to her rescue? She hoped so. She felt Kouga shift in his sleep. Her thoughts would have to wait till later, he was waking up.

* * *

It had been the worst thing imaginable... Watching as your mate, your soul mate was being raped before your very eyes. Ok, so technically, he really wasn't in the room, but his aura was. Every night since his father's death, he had meditated until he could see his angel clearly. She had gone into heat and he watched in horror as Kouga tried to rape her. Just as InuYasha was about to strike, some scrawny wolf demon came to the rescue. InuYasha had been thankful for his assistance, but he was still wary of the situation.

InuYasha had been grateful that Kouga had been chained up while Kagome was in heat, InuYasha really didn't feel like having to fight him off every night. Besides, he wasn't really sure if he could do any harm to Kouga because of the binding. Then Kagome's heat ended and Kouga was released from his chains. Kouga instantly set his sights on Kagome. By the time Kouga had completely striped himself and Kagome, InuYasha was livid.

InuYasha hung his head between his knees. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened after that. The only thing he could remember was punching Kouga's lights out. How he managed such a feat was beyond him. He didn't remember uniting with Kagome's body or soul. He couldn't remember anything besides seeing something red... He knew this had happened before, but it still puzzled him. He sighed and brought his head back up; he let it bang against the wall he was currently huddled against.

The original plans for Kagome to come live with them had been scraped the instant that his father had been killed, which tormented InuYasha more than anything. He had been waiting for the day that she would be within his sight at all times. The separation was killing him! He had lost all means of communicating with her, meditation was the only way he could see her, but it just made his frustrations grow. Seeing her was not enough, he needed to touch her. Ever since he had the dream about kissing her, he wanted nothing more than to make her his mate.

* * *

"It won't work. He'll see right through it!"

"You must have confidence in my abilities."

Sango twisted her head around and shot him a look that read yeah right'. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. What would he have to do to convince this girl that he wasn't all that bad?

"So, you don't think it will work?"

"He's smarter than you think he is. You're counting on the fact that he'll be totally oblivious to your actions. I can tell you that he'll smell you coming. You won't be able to get within twenty feet of him without him questioning you."

"But what if we do it right here? I won't have to sneak up on him and he'll never see it coming."

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. Have you felt the power radiating from him lately? I think that Kagome is the only one who can settle him down. Right now, he's a walking time bomb just waiting to be set off! Who knows what he'll do!"

"His power isn't that great. I'm more powerful than he is."

"Miroku, you use all your power for perversion! So, I think you're wrong. He's more powerful than you are."

"Um…. I can explain that..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Ah, come on Sango..."

"Look, you're changing the subject. I still don't think it will work."

"I've surprised him before and there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, I think his problem goes deeper than we both think. I have a sneaky suspicion that the binding I preformed on Kagome is what is making him act the way he is."

"How so?"

"Well, when I bound Kagome, he fell to the ground in pain. It was weird and I didn't think anything about it at the time, but now I'm sure he felt something as well. It was almost as if I was binding _his_ powers."

"Has he ever shown any powers before?"

"Come to think about it, not really. Some small things here and there, but nothing to suggest he had any real power. He's a half-demon, so of course he has power, but I've never thought he had any other powers…"

* * *

Don't you hate it when a nightmare turns into a daydream? The nightmare she had, just hours before, kept playing itself over and over in her mind. She just couldn't get rid of that image. What made it worse was when the cave around her seemed to dissolve and she found herself staring at the girl once again. Poor thing. It was a wonder that she was still alive! This last time that Kagome had visited the young girl, the girl had spoken to her. It surprised Kagome, but not as much as the girl's words did.

"You must help me! You're the only one who can help me! You've seen what he's doing to me! You know where I am! You must tell my mate where to find me! Please! I beg you to help me…"

Kagome could only sit there and stare at the girl. Her mate? Who was that? Kagome didn't even know where to begin to find him... That plus she really didn't know where the young girl was. The only thing Kagome had seen was the inside of the cell, which housed the girl. Kagome had awoken from that dream to find Kouga straddling her body and staring into her eyes. Boy, that guy was annoying! She couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen to that girl... She wanted to help, she really did, but she didn't know where to start.

* * *

The pain slowly subsided. She opened her eyes and strained to see anything in the vast darkness. She could see nothing. How long had she been here? Days? Weeks? Months? She couldn't tell any more. The passage of time went so slowly here. If only she had made the connection that she had wanted to with Sesshomaru, then he would have found her by now and she would be wrapped in his arms. She hung her head low. She couldn't fix the problem until she found him again, but that could take forever.

There was one funny thing about this whole predicament; her tormentor thought that she was human. Idiot. She didn't know what she was, but she did know that she was not human. During her lost days, she tried to reach out to someone, anyone that could hear her pleas. One person came at her bidding... Rin instantly felt a connection to the other girl. Rin knew that the older girl was her only hope for freedom. It had been a while since she had talked to that girl. Why hadn't help arrived yet? Maybe the girl didn't know where she was? Rin sighed and leaned back against the wall.

The cell door creaked open tearing Rin from her thoughts once again. She strained her ears as she barely caught the slight sound of shuffling feet. The steps got louder the closer they came. The sound stopped just in front of her. She heard nothing for a few moments before someone grabbed her left hand and jabbed a needle into her forearm. She wouldn't scream! She didn't want her tormentor to have the pleasure of knowing he had hurt her… besides he already knew. She felt a sharp sting penetrate through her arm and within seconds, the sensation had spread to her chest and stomach. She felt another jab of pain as the needle made an exit from her arm. Shuffling feet greeted her ears once again, but this time she could care less. What did that person put in her arm?

* * *

A searing pain shot throughout his body. He jumped out of his chair almost knocking the lamp, which was sitting on the edge of his desk, straight off onto the floor. He narrowly avoided the lamp, but hit his knee on the edge of the desk. He began to jump up and down for a moment before he regained his stoic composure and settled himself back into his seat. What had come over him? He had never once acted in such a way before.

The pain seemed to come back full force as he sat contemplating his current situation. This caused him to give himself as thorough a body scan as he could. He couldn't find any reason for the pain. Where was it coming from? He felt his demon senses kick in to fight whatever it was that had taken hold of his body. He leaned back in his chair, turning it so that he had a prefect view of the mansion grounds through the windows. He started to get worried when the pain only seemed to intensify with his body's attempts to remove it. This wasn't right. Whatever it was should have been eliminated by now.

A convulsion rocketed through his body. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he shot up out of his seat once again. This time the lamp fell from the desk and shattered on the floor. He paid no attention to it as he hit his knee, once again, on the edge of the desk and cut his foot on the broken glass as he hurriedly moved around his desk. He made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. What on earth was going on? He had never been sick a day his whole life! He bent over the toilet just as another wave of pain ricocheted throughout his body; it only took another minute before he found himself throwing up his lunch into the toilet.

When he was sure that he had finished throwing up, he moved to the sink and scrubbed his teeth with half the container of toothpaste. What a horrid taste! He had never tasted anything more horrid in his entire life. He moved from the bathroom once he was satisfied that he could no longer taste the bile from his earlier episode. He settled himself back at his desk and looked out the windows once again.


End file.
